No Other Choice
by Ogregal
Summary: A single mother, Mira Van Buren holds a magical necklace given to her by her late husband, will change her life forever once it transports her and her children to Middle Earth, which lead them to join Gandalf on a quest with thirteen dwarves and a hobbit.
1. No Other Choice

**No Other Choice**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Gatlinburg, Tennessee.**

**January, 11****th**** 2015**

My name is Mira Van Buren and this is my story of how my entire life changed in three days. But first allow me to introduce myself, my name is Mira Van Buren, a single mother of twins, a daughter and son, Amy and Jackson, both 13 years old. I own and operate my own bookstore, which is popular and got quite a good business going on, until one day a competitor decided to build a larger bookstore across the street from my business, and some of my customers are heading to the newer store, slowing down my business. However, my regulars and my devoted customers continued to visit my store, but it still didn't help matters with my profit.

Like I said earlier, I am a single mother. You see Amy and Jackson's father was shot while I was fighting off terrorists in Iraq. The day we found out about it was devastating to all of us, and we still haven't gotten over Aaron's passing. Especially Amy and Jackson. I had chosen to remain single, because there will be no other man like Aaron. Aaron loved books and music.

He was a big fan of _The Lord of the Rings _and _The Hobbit, _both movies and the books. And he had me become a big fan. I always thought he looked exactly like a taller version of Thorin, before he joined the Marines. At one time, before he joined the military, he had long dark hair, and a short beard, and everyone kept telling him he resembled Thorin a lot and he even had his voice. Aaron also loved music, and can play many different instruments, and he can sing as well. The last I've heard of Aaron, he called me one night long distance, and he sung '_Misty Mountains' _for me over the phone.

It was a night I haven't forgotten, and it was also the last night also I heard his voice, because the day after, he got shot during a battle. The night before he had to go on his tour, he bought me a necklace from an antique store. He told me to always wear it to remember him, and to this day, I wore the necklace. It was a diamond necklace, with a amethyst centering it. But something told me that there was something more about the necklace that was special, and I couldn't pin point what it is.

But now to move on with my story. I was at work, while Amy and Jackson are in school. Business was slow that day, and so I decided to kick back and read _The Hobbit. _

An hour later, a man in a black suit entered my store with a grave expression on his face. I recognized this man. He was the man I bought the bookstore building off of, and he didn't look too happy. "Miss Van Buren, we need to talk." said the man gravely. "What about, Mr. Howard?" I said. "Its about your bookstore, you are losing customers quickly, and you may have to close down." said Mr. Howard. "Mr. Howard, I cannot afford to close down!" I protested. "Ma'am, the Oswell Bookstore is ruining your business, and has taken ALL of your customers. You have no other choice, but to close down! You have thirty days to pack up and leave the building. I will give a good amount for what you will sell." said Mr. Howard.

_You damn well better, you greedy bastard! I'm already behind on rent at my apartment! _I thought to myself. Losing the bookstore was devastating to me. It was my life line, and to provide for Amy and Jackson with food, shelter, etc, and not only that, the bills and rent (in which I'm behind in). And so all that day I packed, and once everything was out of the bookstore, I put a "For Sale' sign on the door as I locked up and left the building. As I returned home to my apartment, I sat down, rubbing my temple, my head aching from today's stressful events.

_Will this day get even much worse? _I thought to myself as I sat in my recliner. And suddenly there was a knock at my front door. "Miss Van Buren, you better answer the door right this instant!" demanded an older female voice. I recognized the voice. It was my landlady, Mrs. Davis. _Shit! What is she doing here? _My mind reeled as I quickly answered the door, and Mrs. Davis stood there glaring at me. "Miss Van Buren, let me inform you that I haven't seen any of your rent checks in two months! And therefore, you have thirty days to pack up and move out!" said Mrs. Davis sharply. "No! You cannot do that! You don't understand!" I protested.

"Just do it, or I'll bring brute force and make you move!" demanded Mrs. Davis, and she stormed away. I slammed the door, as I collapsed on the floor weeping heavily. My day had gone straight to hell. As I wept, I noticed something odd about my necklace. It was glowing! I didn't understand why it was glowing, but it just started to glow out of the blue, and quickly stopped. I stood up, ignoring the glowing, I had to collect my thoughts because Amy and Jackson would be home soon, and I didn't want them to see me like this. Oh Lord, how am I going to break the news to them of losing our home?

I sat down and mapped out a plan on where we're going to go.

Most of my family is gone, and I have no family. And of course, Aaron had passed on as well. Then I remembered the camper I purchased two years ago. I decided we'll go out on the road and live via camper. It was the only thing to do. When afternoon came, Amy and Jackson returned home, and I broke the news to them. And as I expected, they took the news really hard. At first, I thought they would be angry at me, but they weren't. Amy and Jackson were always very close to me, as the three of us missed Aaron very much. And there wasn't a moment in our day, when we think about Aaron.

After we packed up and loaded the camper, we left the apartment now on our own. "Mother, why is your necklace glowing?" Amy spoke up, noticing the necklace I'm wearing. "That's odd, its been doing that earlier." I said to Amy. "You don't think Dad picked up some kind of magical talisman did he?" asked Jackson. I laughed. "Jackson, don't be a fool! Magic talismans only existed in fairy stories." I said. Suddenly, I heard my daughter cry out. "Mom! LOOK OUT!" shrieked Amy. And I looked ahead of me and saw a semi truck heading towards our direction. The driver appeared very drunk, and suddenly we collided, spinning the camper, as it rolled down a large hill, while all of us screamed.

And the last thing we remembered, everything went black.

On the exception of my necklace, that was still glowing.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Middle Earth,**

**The Shire, Spring 2941**

"Gandalf who are they?" asked a male voice nearby three humans. An adult woman, and two teenage children, a boy and a girl. "That my dear Bilbo, is Mira Van Buren, a woman whom we expected to arrive in Middle Earth. Her necklace has meant to bring her here for a reason. The amulet she is wearing has powers she doesn't know about. She will be a great asset." said Gandalf. "A great asset for what?" asked the hobbit. "You will find that out later. In the meantime, take them in, if you will." said Gandalf. Bilbo nodded, as Gandalf helped bring in the family inside Bilbo's home.

Later, Mira woke up finding herself in a room with little round windows and book shelves filled with books. The place looked old fashioned. "What in the world? Where am I? Amy! Jackson! Where are you?" Mira called out. Suddenly the door of the room opened, and a small male figure entered. She gasped, as she looked down at his furry feet.

_Holy mother of crap! Either I'm a hallucinating, or there is a hobbit standing in front of me! _Mira thought. "Good morning, Miss Van Buren! If you wish to know where you're children are, they are sleeping peacefully in the next room. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Bilbo Baggins!" said the hobbit, smiling at Mira. "Oh my god, I think I've lost my mind!" Mira cried out. "Miss Van Buren? Are you alright?" asked Bilbo, quite startled at the woman's reaction. "I-I think so! Please someone pinch me and make sure I'm not dreaming!" gasped Mira. Hesitantly, Bilbo reached over and gently pinched Mira.

"Oh my god, you're still there!" shrieked Mira. "Miss Van Buren, calm down! You are not dreaming!" said Bilbo, firmly. "I don't understand, we was heading for Florida and the last thing I knew we got into a nasty car accident, everything went black, and my necklace began to glow, and we ended up-Oh my god, my necklace!" panicked Mira. "Miss Van Buren, you are still wearing your necklace-and a very lovely necklace it is too." said Bilbo. Then it finally hit her. She realized the necklace she wore, was no ordinary necklace, it was a magical necklace, like what her son had said. 

Maybe Aaron was trying to tell her something.

"I'm sorry, Bilbo for acting a bit nutty, its just I'm feeling very overwhelmed right now, I don't know what to make of this. You see, hobbits, elves and dwarves only exist in fairy stories where I come from. My children and I are from another world, we're not from Middle Earth." explained Mira. "That explains your clothing!" said Bilbo, smiling. "Well, you must excuse my lack of coordination. I had a very bad day today." Mira said. "Gandalf is dropping by later, maybe he can help you figure out your necklace situation." said Bilbo.

"Gandalf, as in Gandalf the Grey Wizard?!" exclaimed Mira. "Yes! It seems that you have heard of him." said Bilbo, smiling at Mira. "Yes, yes, everyone has heard of him! Bilbo, there is something I want to show you." said Mira. "What is it?" asked the hobbit. Mira took out a book from her book bag, and presented the book to Bilbo. "My late husband bought this for me!" said Mira. Bilbo took a look at the book, and he gasped when he read the first chapter, and his name is in it. "The story is about me! But how? How can this be possible?!" exclaimed Bilbo.

"It is possible, Bilbo. That's why its important I need to speak to Gandalf later. Please don't be angry with me, or shun us out. We are already without a home as it is." said Mira. Bilbo smiled and he took Mira's hand.

"I would never do that to you, Miss Van Buren. Amy and Jackson told me about you losing your home. You will stay with me." said Bilbo. "Mister Baggins, I don't know how I will ever thank you!" Mira beamed as she hugged the hobbit. "Come, I got supper ready, and I'm sure you are hungry. And by the way, your children are a delight!" said Bilbo, as he winked at her. Mira laughed. As they went out in the living room, Mira could see Amy and Jackson beaming with excitement. "Mother this is a dream come true! We're living with a hobbit! We cannot ask more than that!" said Amy with excitement.

"You should see all the maps he's got, Mom! Its awesome! He even told me stories about Dwarves! REAL DWARVES!" grinned Jackson. "Can we hear more stories later, Mister Bilbo?" asked Amy. "Why, of course!" said the hobbit smiling at them. "You got them spoiled already to your story telling I see!" Mira teased. Bilbo laughed. "Yes, yes. I do!" chuckled the hobbit. As the evening progressed, there was a knock on the door. "Ah! It must be Gandalf! I'll be back!" said Bilbo, as he went to answer the door.

"I don't think its Gandalf at the door, mother!" said Jackson softly. "I don't think it is either." said Mira, as she smiled at Jackson. Mira already pretty much know what was going to happen next.

Even Amy and Jackson knew, because Mira not only read the book to her children, but they too have read the book themselves. Suddenly, they saw a bald dwarf with a brown beard and tattoos on his bald head, entering the dining room. Mira stood up. "Mister Baggins failed to mention of a lady present! Dwalin, at your service!" said the dwarf, with a bow. "Mira Van Buren, at yours. And this is my twin son and daughter, Amy and Jackson!" said Mira. "Hello, Mister Dwalin! it's a honor to meet you! I've always wanted to meet a real dwarf!" boasted Jackson. "Me too!" beamed Amy. Dwalin laughed.

"But you're nothing like the dwarves from Snow White!" said Amy. "Snow White?" asked Dwalin. "Oh, it's a fairy story that I read to Amy when she was younger about a princess living with dwarves." said Mira. Dwalin snorted. Bilbo brought forth Dwalin's meal and drink, and the door bell rang. "That will be the door!" grumbled Dwalin. And Bilbo went to answer it. "So, do you live in the mountains and work in a mine?" asked Jackson. "Jackson!" snapped Mira. "Sorry, mother." said Jackson softly. "Don't be rude to the guests, and don't get personal with the questions." said Mira. "Yes, mother." said Jackson.

Pretty soon, another dwarf entered. He had white hair and a long white beard, and he met up with Dwalin.

The two dwarves exchanged greetings and they butted heads, much to the amusement of Jackson. "Hey! You two should go into professional wrestling! Wouldn't that be a sight to see, sister? Two dwarves in a wrestling ring?!" beamed Jackson. Balin burst into laughter, hearing this, even Dwalin laughed. "And who are these, Bilbo?" asked Balin. Mira introduced herself, and her children. "My son is big into wrestling. He watches it at home all the time." said Mira.

"Really?" said Dwalin. "Do dwarves wrestle?" asked Jackson. "Actually they do." said Balin, smiling at Jackson. "Can you tell me about it later, Mister Balin?" asked Jackson. "Why of course, lad!" laughed Balin. Suddenly, the doorbell rang again. Bilbo went to answer the door, followed by Amy. The door opened, and two young dwarves appeared. One with blonde hair, and the other with dark brown hair.

"Fili!" said the blonde dwarf.

"And Kili!" said the brown haired dwarf.

"At your service!" both dwarves said together, as they bowed. Amy chuckled. And just as Bilbo was about to close the door on them, the dwarves entered. "Looks like Balin and Dwalin are already here, I see." said Fili. Suddenly they saw Amy smiling at them.

"And who might you be young one?" asked Fili. "Oh, hello gentlemen-or should I say dwarves, I am Mira Van Buren, and this is my daughter Amy, and my son Jackson!" said Mira. "Its nice meeting all three of you!" said Kili. "Wow, you're rather cute!" said Amy looking at Fili. Kili laughed. "Did you hear that, Fee? She thinks you're cute!" cackled the dwarf prince. "Why thank you, Miss Amy! You're not so bad yourself. You are beautiful, just like your mother!" said Fili. "Thank you!" said Amy with a curtsy. Suddenly, Dwalin caught Mira's necklace. "That is a nice necklace you are wearing, Miss Van Buren, if you don't mind me saying so!" spoke up the Dwarf.

"Thank you, Mister Dwalin. My late husband brought it for me from an antique store for our anniversary four years ago." said Mira, and her face saddened. "Oh, I apologize-I didn't know!" said Dwalin, as he assumed her husband had passed away. "That's okay, Dwalin." said Mira, with a shrug. Suddenly the rest of the dwarves came in, much to the frustration of the hobbit, and Mira felt sorry for him, and suddenly Gandalf entered, and he saw Mira standing nearby. "Ah! You must be the woman I found earlier today! Mira Van Buren, I assume?" said Gandalf.

"Yes, but how did you know my name?" asked Mira. "You don't mind if I have a word with you alone?" asked Gandalf.

"Of course I don't mind. I have been meaning to talk to you anyway!" said Mira, as the wizard and Mira entered Bilbo's study, and Gandalf closed the door. "Mira, in case you haven't realized, that the necklace you are wearing is magical." said Gandalf. "Yes, I can see that Gandalf. That's what I wanted to talk to you about! What is it, and what does it mean?" asked Mira. "The necklace your late husband has brought for you had been sent from the Valar, Mira. And it had meant to be given to you. You see, there is a prophecy stating that a woman and two children will appear, a woman wearing a necklace, she holds dear, to save the fates of the Royals from becoming lost." said Gandalf.

"What are you saying, Gandalf?" asked Mira, now feeling confused on what is going on. "What I'm saying is this, Mira. The Valar has given you the necklace, sending you here to save the Line of Durin from their fates, which means, you are needed on the quest that we're about to go on to reclaim Erebor." said Gandalf. "Let me get this straight! So you're saying I'm needed to help the dwarves reclaim their home?" said Mira. Gandalf nodded.

"I'm not so sure about this Gandalf. The Dwarves will not like it one bit, not only that, it will be far too dangerous. I have two teenagers to think of." said Mira.

"Mira, take them with you! The three of you have no home, no money, no resources to get a new home. You will be rewarded for this, Mira, and you will get a home once the quest is finished." said Gandalf. Mira stood, and thought over Gandalf's words, and realized he is right. "Alright, we will come, but Gandalf, we have no skills in fighting." said Mira. "Let the dwarves train you." said Gandalf. "Then its settled." said Mira.

"But there is one person we have to speak to first however, and I'm afraid its going to take a lot of convincing for him to allow you and your children to join the Company." said Gandalf. "Thorin Oakenshield!" Mira blurted out. "How did you?" asked Gandalf, his eyes widened. "Gandalf, there is something I better show you. I already had shown Bilbo earlier of this." said Mira. Gandalf nodded as he followed Mira to her guest room, and she presented the book, _The Hobbit, _to Gandalf. The wizard scanned through the pages, and his eyes widened.

"Well, this is interesting." said Gandalf. "Gandalf, the others must not know about this." said Mira. "And they won't, I assure you. And its best that you keep this hidden, and not to say a word to the dwarves about it, especially Thorin." said Gandalf. Mira nodded. "Now, lets get back to the party, shall we?" said Gandalf.

By the time Gandalf and Mira walked out into the dining room, they could see the dwarves tossing around plates and silverware, much to the amusement of Jackson and Amy, and to the annoyance of Bilbo. Suddenly, Mira could hear Kili leading the dwarves into a song:

**Kili:**

_**Blunt the knives, bend the forks!**_

**Fili:**

_**Smash the bottles and burn the corks!**_

_**That's What Bilbo Baggins hates!**_

_**Cut the cloth and tread on the fat**_

_**Pour the milk on the pantry floor!**_

_**Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!**_

_**Splash the wine on every door!**_

_**Dump the crocks in a boiling bowel;**_

_**Pound them up with a thumping pole;**_

_**And when you're finished, they are whole**_

_**Send them down the hall to roll!**_

_**That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!**_

Shortly, the song ended, and there was a loud knock on the door. "He's here!" said Gandalf softly. And all the dwarves and Bilbo headed towards the hobbit's foyer, followed by Mira, Amy and Jackson.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Bilbo answered the door, and there stood a dwarf with long raven hair with silver streaks, and dressed in a cloak, dark blue tunic, and silver chain mail. Mira gasped looking up on the dwarf. _This must be Thorin! Well he's more handsome in real life than in the movies! _Mira thought to herself as she watched Thorin entering Bilbo's home. "You said this place was easy to find! I lost my way-twice!" said Thorin as he removed his cloak, and then his coat, handing them over to Kili.

"Didn't you see the mark I left on the door?" asked Gandalf. "What mark? Of course there isn't a mark, I had the door painted weeks ago!" snapped Bilbo. Gandalf soon stood by Bilbo. "Bilbo, allow me to introduce you to the leader of the Company, Thorin Oakenshield!" said Gandalf. "So! This is a hobbit! Do you have any skills in fighting? Weapon of choice! Axe or sword?" asked the dwarf, as he circled around Bilbo. "Well, I have some skills in conkers, but I'm afraid that it's irrelevant." said Bilbo. "Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer, than a burglar!" smirked Thorin, and there was soft laughter coming from the other dwarves.

Soon as Thorin was to turn around and enter the dining room, his eyes turned upon Mira, Amy and Jackson. "Gandalf, you failed to mention that Mister Baggins had a family! Who are these people?" snarled Thorin. Gandalf smiled. "Thorin, this is Mira Van Buren, and her children, Jackson and Amy. They also will be joining us on your quest." said Gandalf. "Gandalf, of all things! First a hobbit, and now a human woman and her children! No, they will not be coming with us!" barked Thorin, angrily.

Mira could feel anger rising in her. "Thorin, she is wearing a magical amulet, that was sent to her by the Valar. You must take her with you." Gandalf insisted. Thorin took notice of the necklace Mira is wearing. "Is this true?" asked Thorin. "Yes, its true." said Mira firmly. "She will come, but her children will be staying behind." snapped Thorin. "WHAT? Hell no! If they're not coming, I WON'T GO!" shouted Mira, angrily. "Then you won't go! Besides that, you will only be a distraction and slow us down! And second of…all!" began Thorin. "By god, if you're going to say because I'm a woman, I swear I'll slap you!" snarled Mira.

"You wouldn't dare to slap a king!" snapped Thorin.

Suddenly, Mira threw back her hand as she prepared to strike the dwarf, when Gandalf gently held her back, keeping her from doing so. "Calm your temper, Mira." said Gandalf softly. "No! I cannot calm my temper! You all don't understand the hell we had to go through! First my business closes down, we lose our home, and now we're stuck here with a sexiest ass hole who looks dead on like my late husband!" screamed Mira, and she bolted out of the room, and went outside Bilbo's home, slamming the door behind her.

Thorin stood frozen as he watched Mira left. "Thorin, we will talk about this more in the dining room. I will tell you the Van Buren's story." said Gandalf. And so they entered the dining room, and they begin their meeting. "Where did mom go?" asked Amy. "Mister thinks he's better than anyone angered mom!" grumbled Jackson. "You mean Thorin?" said Amy. "Yes, Thorin. If I was a little older, I punch him in the nose." snarled Jackson. "I don't think you would want to do that, kid." said Bofur, smiling.

"He just made my mother cry!" shouted Jackson. "Laddie, he never meant to make her cry. Things will work out." said Balin gently. "No it won't. We'll be stuck without a home, with no where to go because Thorin won't let us go with you guys." said Jackson.

The boy stood up and angrily left the dining room. "Gandalf, why didn't you tell us, the three of them are homeless?" asked Balin. "I was going to tell all of you this sooner." said Gandalf. "Wouldn't you mind telling us now before we start the meeting?" grumbled Thorin. Gandalf sighed. "Very well, I will tell you." said Gandalf. And Gandalf told the Van Buren's story to the Dwarves, including the part of Aaron's death.

When the wizard concluded the story, the faces of the Company saddened, as they pitied the family, and as for Thorin, he felt guilty for the harsh words he had spoken about them. "I will talk with Miss Van Buren after the meeting." said Thorin softly. And so their meeting began, and it caused Amy to feel bored. She took out her note book and pencils from her bag, and she decided to draw. One of the dwarves took notice as Amy began drawing the Company. "I didn't know you like to draw, Miss Amy!" said a voice beside her. Amy turned, and she saw Ori smiling at her.

"I love drawing. Some day I want to become a professional artist." said Amy. "What are you drawing?" asked Ori. "All of you!" said Amy. "May I see it when you're done?" asked Ori. "Of course!" said Amy. Ori smiled, as he patted Amy's back, and he continued to listen in on the meeting. Meanwhile, Mira sat outside and she took out a picture from her pocket.

It was a picture of her late husband, Aaron. "Things haven't been the same since you're gone, love. Everything had just fell apart. I'm so sorry, I've failed." said Mira softly, as tears falling down her face, and landing on her picture of Aaron. Suddenly her amulet began to glow again. And at the same time, she could see a figure appearing in front of her glowing. And to her shock and surprise, it was Aaron. "Aaron! No it cannot be! You're dead!" gasped Mira.

"Yes, I am dead Mira. I came to you in spirit. I bring you a message." said Aaron. "What message?" asked Mira. "Mira you've been sent here for a reason, by the amulet and the Valar. Mira, go on the quest, and help the dwarves. They will give you a home. It may not seem like they are kind to you now, but they will warm up to you." said Aaron. "Aaron, you knew this the entire time?!" snapped Mira. "Mira, you will be safe with the dwarves, and they will keep you safe. I trust them. You have no home, you lost it, and these dwarves will do their best to give you a home once you complete their quest." said Aaron.

"Aaron, Thorin won't let me go." said Mira. "He will let you go. Just let him warm to you. And another thing." said Aaron. "What's that?" asked Mira. "He will take my place, and look after you and the kids." said Aaron. "What?! Have you gone mad, Aaron?!" snapped Mira.

"I really mean it, Mira. Thorin will be taking my place, someday as he will get to know you more. And that is my wish is for someone to look after you and the children. I love you, Mira!" said Aaron, and he disappeared. "Aaron, come back!" cried out Mira, but Aaron already had gone. "Aaron!" sobbed Mira, tears falling down her face. Suddenly, she could hear the meeting inside Bilbo's home had come to end. Mira looked up at the stars, as soon she could hear Bilbo's door open, and footsteps was heard behind her. "Miss Van Buren!" spoke up a deep voice from behind her.

Mira looked up, and she saw Thorin approaching her. "Oh, its you." grumbled Mira. "Miss Van Buren, we started off on the wrong foot, and I apologize for my words earlier about you and your children. Gandalf has told me your story, and I'm sorry for what you had to go through in your world. And I came to a decision that you and your children will be joining us. Balin even has made up contract. You will sign on your children's behalf." said Thorin. Mira's eyes widened when she heard this.

"Thorin, you really shouldn't-we would have made it in the Shire." said Mira.

"Mira, please accept the offer. I have spoken to the Company, and we all agree that we would like you and your children to stay with us in Erebor." said Thorin. Mira felt very touched by the dwarf's words, and she didn't know what to say. Finally, she spoke up. "We will go. But on condition that you will train my son to fight, well actually all of us to fight." said Mira. "Agreed!" said Thorin, smiling at Mira. "You son seemed to be curious about our weapons, I've noticed." said Thorin.

"He's big into that. He always wanted a sword of his own, but I wouldn't let him have one yet, fearing he would cut himself." said Mira. "He's thirteen years old, Mira. I'm sure he can handle a sword well without cutting himself. My nephews is a good example. They picked up weapons at a very young age, and myself as well." said Thorin. "How young?" asked Mira, with a smirk on her face. "In human years, Fili and Kili have picked up their first weapons at ages 8 and 5." said Thorin.

"Oh." said Mira. "Come on inside. We're about to play some music." said Thorin, standing up. "How nice. We get a free concert!" said Mira. Thorin laughed softly. "If you put it that way, yes." said Thorin, as the two of them went back inside Bilbo's home.

By the time they entered, they made way into Bilbo's sitting room, and Mira could see all the dwarves gathered around the fireplace, and they took out their instruments and began tuning them. Jackson and Amy sat on the floor by the fireplace, while Mira took a spot in between Balin and Thorin, as Thorin found a stool and sat upon it. Dwalin bought forth an item wrapped in green silk cloth, and handing it over to Thorin. To Mira's surprise, when Thorin removed the cloth, she could see a beautiful golden harp sitting in front of him.

_He's going to play his harp! Oh thank goodness, he's going to play it! _Mira thought. Thorin picked up the harp and placed it on his lap, as he positioned his large fingers on the silver strings. Soon as Thorin struck the harp, the music began. Thorin and the dwarves played the music instrumentally for a while, and suddenly, Thorin started to sing, shortly joined in by the other dwarves:

_**Far over the misty mountains cold**_

_**To dungeons deep and caverns old**_

_**We must away ere break of day**_

_**To seek the pale enchanted gold.**_

_**The dwarves of yore made mighty spells,**_

_**While hammers fell like ringing bells**_

_**In places deep, where dark things sleep,**_

_**In hollow halls beneath the fells.**_

_**For ancient king and elvish lord**_

_**There many a gloaming golden hoard**_

_**They shaped and wrought, and light they caught**_

_**To hide in gems on hilt of sword.**_

_**On silver necklaces they strung**_

_**The flowering stars, on crowns they hung**_

_**The dragon-fire, in twisted wire**_

_**They meshed the light of moon and sun.**_

_**Far over the misty mountains cold**_

_**To dungeons deep and caverns old**_

_**We must away, ere break of day,**_

_**To claim our long-forgotten gold.**_

_**Goblets they carved there for themselves**_

_**And harps of gold; where no man delves**_

_**There lay they long, and many a song**_

_**Was sung unheard by men or elves.**_

_**The pines were roaring on the height,**_

_**The winds were moaning in the night.**_

_**The fire was red, it flaming spread;**_

_**The trees like torches biased with light,**_

_**The bells were ringing in the dale**_

_**And men looked up with faces pale;**_

_**The dragon's ire more fierce than fire**_

_**Laid low their towers and houses frail.**_

_**The mountain smoked beneath the moon;**_

_**The dwarves, they heard the tramp of doom.**_

_**They fled their hall to dying -fall**_

_**Beneath his feet, beneath the moon.**_

_**Far over the misty mountains grim**_

_**To dungeons deep and caverns dim**_

_**We must away, ere break of day,**_

_**To win our harps and gold from him!"**_

With the final sweep on the harp strings, the song ended.

Jackson and Amy clapped afterwards, and the dwarves smiled. "Okay you two! You have an early start! Its bedtime!" said Mira. "Yes, I'm feeling very sleepy." said Amy. "I'm surprised you didn't doze off during our song." said Balin smiling. Amy was about to speak up mentioning that her father sung that song to them many times before, but Mira gave her look. "No." said Mira gently. Amy nodded, and then she froze. "Mom, we can tuck ourselves in thank you!" said Jackson, as they two walked away from Mira. "Good night!" said Mira. "Good night, mom!" the twins said.


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The next morning, Mira woke up early to start breakfast, joined in by Jackson and Amy. "Well how did you two sleep?" asked Mira. "Very well, until Amy decided she would steal the covers." said Jackson. "I did not steal the covers! You were stealing them you moron! See this is what happens when I have to share a room with my obnoxious brother!" snapped Amy. "I'm sorry, but it was the only room Bilbo had available. You two had to share." said Mira. "Blanket hog!" snarled Amy. "Fart sleeper!" shot back Jackson. They could hear laughter coming nearby. Fili and Kili had just entered the dining room, in the middle of Jackson and Amy's heated words.

"I do have a secret of keeping your sibling for stealing blankets, Amy!" said Fili, smiling at her. "What's that?" asked Amy. "Throw him out of the bed!" said the blonde dwarf. "You better not listen to him, Amy!" said Jackson. "Maybe that's a good idea. I should do that for now on." said Amy. "I don't see how, because after today, we'll be sleeping out in the open." said Mira. "Well then I'm not sleeping near Jackson. He snores and farts in his sleep." said Amy Kili laughed.

"Then I don't think you want to sleep near Bombur. He does the same thing." said Kili. "You don't mind if I sleep near you two! You don't snore that loud, and you don't steal blankets." said Amy. Suddenly Kili cleared his throat. "Uh-about that-Fili has this bad habit of the blanket thing-he does it too, unfortunately." said Kili. "I DO NOT!" snapped Fili. "Alright, alright! Enough! Stop acting like babies and eat!" said Mira. "Babies? Who are you calling babies?" asked Kili. "All of you, including my own children!" said Mira.

Shortly, the rest of the Company gathered at the dining room as Mira served breakfast. "I didn't know you cook, Mira." spoke up Bofur. "I've always cooked, Bofur. Who do you think cooks for Jackson and Amy?" asked Mira. "Oh!" laughed the dwarf. "And I don't mind sharing old family recipes either!" said Mira, smiling at Bombur. Bombur nodded. After breakfast, The Company left, after waiting for Mira and the twins to pack their belongings.

Thorin purchased ponies and a horse for Mira and the twins. "Alright! My own pony! A dream come true!" laughed Amy, as she mounted. "It seems you three have knowledge in horses and ponies." said Gloin. "My grandfather had a horse farm, and he had ponies as well." said Mira. "Ah." said Gloin.

"Yes, you got your wish, your very own pony, Amy!" laughed Jackson. "Its not even my birthday yet!" said Amy. "You mean OUR birthday, which is in a couple more weeks." said Jackson. "Really?" asked Kili. "We're going to turn fourteen." said Jackson. "Well, it seems we like a birthday party to plan!" said Fili. "Let me do the planning, since I am their mother!" said Mira. "Where's Mister Bilbo? Isn't he coming?" asked Amy. "He's not coming." said Thorin. "And we're making wagers on it whether he would show up or not." said Fili. "You're placing bets? Isn't that gambling? Gambling's bad! It can get addictive!" said Amy.

"Not really! Unless you do it right." said Fili. Thorin rolled his eyes. "What?" asked Mira. "Your daughter, is health conscious is she?" said Thorin. "Yes, why? Is that a problem?" said Mira. "No, no. I don't see any wrong in it, as long as she doesn't tell us what to do with our own health." grumbled Thorin. Mira laughed. But her laughter quickly stopped, when she realized whom he was starting to sound like. _Oh lord, he sounded just like Aaron, right there! _Mira thought. Shortly, it didn't take long for Bilbo to arrive, and he handed over the contract to Balin.

"Welcome to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield!" said Balin, smiling at the hobbit. "Give him a pony!" grumbled Thorin.

"Wait, wait! I can walk! As far as Frog Mort.." began Bilbo, when suddenly Fili and Kili picked up Bilbo, placing him on the same pony Amy is riding, sitting him behind Amy. "Bilbo!" said Amy with delight. "I hope you know what you're doing, Miss Amy!" said Bilbo. "Don't worry, Bilbo! I rode ponies all the time." said Amy. Bilbo smiled and nodded. And they begin their journey. While they are riding, Jackson felt bored. "I wish I brought my guitar along, so we can have a sing a long." said Jackson. "Guitar? You play guitar?" said Fili.

"A little, I'm just learning. I was going to be in a band, until we decided to end up in Middle Earth. I wonder if I can still start a band here?" said Jackson. "You can, if you find the right band members, laddie!" said Bofur, smiling. Suddenly, Bilbo called out for everyone to stop, because he had forgotten his pocket handkerchief. "Here, I got some extra tissues. I always remember to take tissues with me every where." said Amy, reaching in her purse, and taking out tissues and giving them to Bilbo. "Thank you." said the hobbit, accepting the tissues.

And the Company pressed on. By early evening, Thorin instructed the Company to stop to make camp. Everyone stopped, and each member assisted in setting up the camp. Even Mira, Jackson and Amy helped out too.

As Amy was working, she began to sing, a very familiar tune, even Jackson joined in with her. They were singing '_"Heigh Ho" _from _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. _Mira laughed as she listened, and then she could hear other voices joining in with them, and it was Bofur, Fili, Kili, and Bombur. She laughed even harder, as the rest of the Company joined in. She looked over at Thorin, and he just sat and watched, a small smile on his features.

Mira felt disappointed that Thorin was singing with them, but she probably assumed Thorin wasn't in the mood to sing at the moment. Gandalf smiled as he watched the Company singing with Jackson and Amy as they set up the Camp. After the camp was set up, Bombur cooked up a meal, alongside with Mira, and dinner was served. "Tell me Amy, that song you were singing earlier! Where did you hear it from?" asked Fili. "It was from a favorite story that mom always read to us. _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs!" _Amy replied.

"We're in the mood for a story! Can you tell us that one?" asked Ori. Amy smiled. "Of course, but I need audience participation in this as well." said Amy. Jackson rolled his eyes. "Come on, Amy, just tell the story, without any participation!" grumbled Jackson. "Very well." said Amy, as she sat on a boulder in front of the Company.

And she began telling the story. Even Thorin sat and listened. Mira, however, wasn't paying attention. Hearing the story again, reminded her of Aaron reading that same story to the children, and even put on puppet reenactments of the story. Mira took out her picture of Aaron. "I miss you, love, wherever you are." said Mira, as she closed her eyes, and memories came back to her.

_**Flashback:**_

"_Oh, Dad! Must we have to go to bed now?" moaned Amy. "Yes, Amy! To bed, I said! Same with you, Mister Jackson!" said Aaron, as he helped the four year olds into the bed. "Mother is getting her bath, so its up to me to tuck you two in." said Aaron gently. "Can you read us a story, daddy?" asked Amy. "Which one? We got 'Cat in the Hat', 'Cinderella', 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'…" began Aaron. "Snow White!" chirped Amy. "But I just read you that one last night." said Aaron. "Yeah! We heard that one yesterday! Its something else this time!" said Jackson._

"_Please?!" pleaded Amy, giving Aaron the puppy eyes. "Oh no! Not the puppy look!" moaned Jackson and Aaron together. Aaron couldn't say no to the 'puppy eyes'. "Alright, Snow White it is." said Aaron. "Curse you, Amy! You always get your way!" grumbled Jackson. _

"_Jackson, you be nice to your sister!" said Aaron. Jackson fell silent as he began the story. Mira stood in the doorway after she finished her bath and watched and smiled as her husband read the twins the story. Aaron even did all the voices, and sang some of the songs too, with guitar accompaniment. Her heart raced as she watched him. After the children fell asleep, Aaron's gazed turned to Mira. "They are asleep, love! Now we can have some fun!" grinned Aaron. Mira smiled back, as they embraced and kissed. _

_**End of flash back.**_

Mira could feel tears streaming down her face, and she looked at the image of her late husband. "Miss Van Buren? Are you alright?" spoke up a voice nearby her. Mira quickly put the picture back in her pocket, wiping away her tears, she looked up and saw Thorin looking at her. "Oh, I'm fine-just hearing Amy telling the story brought back some memories, that's all." said Mira. Thorin sat down beside her. "You don't mind telling me about it?" asked the dwarf. "Nah, I doubt you would be interested." said Mira.

"What makes you think I wouldn't be interested? Come on, tell me about it!" said Thorin.

Mira knew Thorin wouldn't stop bugging her until she tells him, and so she began telling Thorin her fondest memories of Aaron when he was still alive, alongside with Jackson and Amy's younger days. When Mira finished, Thorin smiled. "It sounded like you had a wonderful life with Aaron. What does he look like?" asked Thorin. "I have a picture of him here. Its an old picture, but it would do." said Mira, and she pulled out the picture and showed it to Thorin. The man in the picture had long dark hair, blue eyes and a goatee.

"Nice beard." said Thorin, with a chuckle. "He wanted to grow a longer beard so he could look like a dwarf. He said dwarves are his favorite-" Mira began, and then she quickly stopped. She was about to reveal something that she promised Gandalf she won't tell them she already knew about the quest and the dwarves fates already. _You almost done it, Mira, _thought Mira. "Why did you stop for? Aren't you going to finish what you was going to say?" asked Thorin. "Its not really that important, Thorin." said Mira.

Suddenly, Bofur called out for Thorin. "The kids here are wanting ot hear you sing, Thorin!" the dwarf called out. "It seems like your twins are wanting to hear me sing!" said Thorin, with a slight smile. "Go for it." said Mira.

Thorin first went to his bags, and took out his small golden harp, and sat down upon a rock, placing the harp on his lap. "This song is called 'Song of Durin's Awakening'!" said Thorin, as he placed his fingers on the harp, and he started to play, and he began to sing, his beautiful rich baritone rising above the music: 

_**The world was young, the mountains green**_

_**No stain yet on the Moon was seen**_

_**No words were laid on stream or stone,**_

_**When Durin woke and walked alone.**_

_**Her named the nameless hills and dells;**_

_**He drank from yet untasted wells**_

_**He stooped and looked in Mirrormere,**_

_**And saw crown of stars appear,**_

_**As gems upon a silver thread,**_

_**Above the shadow of his head.**_

_**The world was fair, the mountains tall,**_

_**In Elder Days befoe fall**_

_**Of Mighty Kings in Nargothrond**_

_**And Gondolin, who now beyond**_

_**The Western Seas have passed away;**_

_**The world was fair in Durin's Day.**_

_**A King he was on carven throne**_

_**In many pillared halls of stone**_

_**With golden roof and silver floor**_

_**And runes of power upon the door.**_

_**The light of sun and star and moon**_

_**In shining lamps of crystal hewn**_

_**Undimmed by cloud or shade of night**_

_**There shown forever far and bright. **_

_**There hammer on the anvil smote**_

_**There chisel clove and graver wrote;**_

_**There forged was bladed and bound was hilt;**_

_**The delver mined the mason built**_

_**There beryl, pearl, and opal pale**_

_**And metal wrought like fishes' mail**_

_**Bucklet and corslet, axe and sword**_

_**And shining spears were laid in horde.**_

_**Unwearied then were Durin's folk;**_

_**Beneath the mountains music woke;**_

_**The harpers harped, the minstrels sang;**_

_**At the gates the trumpets rang.**_

_**The world is grey, the mountains old,**_

_**The forge's fire is ashen cold;**_

_**No harp is wrung, no hammer falls;**_

_**The darkness dwells in Durin's halls;**_

_**The shadow lies upon his tomb**_

_**In Moria, in Khazad-dum.**_

_**But still the sunken stars appear**_

_**In dark and windless Mirrormere;**_

_**There lies his crown in water deep,**_

_**Til Durin wakes again from sleep. **_

With a final sweep on the harp strings, Thorin ended the song. Jackson and Amy already dozed off to sleep in their bedrolls. "Well, they wanted to hear the song, and they doze off on me!" said Thorin. Mira laughed, as well as the rest of the Company. "You have the magic touch, Uncle!" said Fili, looking at his Uncle fondly, remembering the days of his childhood, when his Uncle would sing him and Kili to sleep. "Its time we get some rest ourselves!" said Balin.


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The next morning, the Company woke up and broke up and pressed on. "Mom, are you alright? You seemed pretty quiet last night." said Jackson. "I was thinking about your father." Mira replied. "Oh." said Jackson, sadly. "You and Thorin seemed to be getting close!" teased Amy. "Amy, we're just friends, and nothing more!" said Mira. "Oh, come on! I seen the way he looks at you." said Jackson, grinning. "Look, we're only friends! And that's all!" said Mira, sharply. Jackson and Amy exchanged looks.

"Mom likes Thorin because he looks just like father-look at him! The same dark hair, eyes and everything!" whispered Jackson. "JACKSON!" bellowed Mira. Jackson fell silent. Mira didn't know who was worse at the teasing: Amy and Jackson, or Fili and Kili. "If you want to be that way, Amy, you had your eyes set on the blonde dwarf prince. So too shay!" said Mira. "He was only helping me to sleep, Mom." grumbled Amy. "Helping you to sleep, yeah right." said Mira rolling her eyes. "I guess I deserved that." grumbled Amy.

As they rode that morning, it began to rain. "Good thing we remembered our rain coats." said Jackson, pulling up the hood on his grey coat. Amy wore her red one, which Jackson called calling her 'Red' or '_Little Red Riding Hood', _constantly, much to the amusement of the dwarves. Amy rolled her eyes. "Gandalf, can you do something about this deluge?" called out Dori. "Wizards are not weather makers, find yourself another wizard!" said Gandalf. Amy laughed. "I can see it now, Gandalf working as a meteorologist!" chuckled Amy. Even Mira and Jackson chuckled. Gandalf just looked at Amy and smirked.

"Today, I shall predict rain!" said Jackson, playfully trying to make his voice sound like Gandalf's. The Dwarves laughed. "You must excuse Jackson. He does this to his grandfather all the time." said Mira. "As long as he doesn't make fun of Uncle, he would be safe!" said Fili. "He's already done that, while Thorin wasn't looking!" said Amy. Fili chuckled. "Are there other wizard's like you?" asked Bilbo. "Yes there are! There is five of us. There is myself, of course, Saruman the White, the highest of our order, and two blue wizards, and Radagast the brown." Gandalf replied.

"Is he a great wizard like you?" asked Bilbo. "He can be in his own unique way." Gandalf replied.

Later, the Company stopped to make camp near an abandoned farmhouse. Mira already didn't like the look of the place at all, but she felt it wasn't her place to say something to Thorin. "You two are sleeping by side again? I thought you two didn't like sleeping by each other?" asked Mira. "Well, its because Amy needs protected. I don't want anyone to harm her." said Jackson. "No one is going to harm your sister as long as we're around, Jackson." said Fili. "When will I get to use a sword mom? You all promised I would train!" said Jackson.

"All in due time, Jackson. You will be able to train eventually." said Mira. "Good things come to those who wait, laddie." said Balin, patting Jackson on the shoulder. "Your boy seems to be very excited about using a sword." said Balin, grinning. "That's Jackson for you. He's always into that kind of stuff. You should him playing his video games, fighting off monsters, dragons and such. He can get quite competitive." said Mira. "You can say that again." grumbled Amy. "Video games? What's that?" asked Kili.

"That will be a story for another time, Kili!" said Mira. "Oh." said Kili. "Gloin, get the fire going! Fili and Kili, you'll watch the ponies!" called out Thorin. "Can I go and help them with the ponies?" asked Amy.

"Yes as long as you stay near Fili and Kili, and listen to what they tell you, okay?" said Mira. "Okay." said Amy. "Remember stay with the lads! No running off!" Mira called out to Amy, as she followed Fili and Kili. "I will!" Amy replied. "Are you sure it's a good idea for her to join them?" asked Thorin, approaching Mira. "Why? Is there a problem Thorin?" asked Mira. "She would be a distraction to them. She should have stayed here with you and Jackson." said Thorin, and he walked away, and headed towards Gandalf.

This angered Mira. _How dare he call my daughter a distraction! _Mira thought angrily. She wanted to go and punch Thorin in the nose for the remark. "Here yer go, lass! A bowl of soup! Are you hungry?" asked Bofur, handing over the bowel to Mira. "I'm not hungry right now, thanks." mumbled Mira. "What's wrong?" asked Bofur. "Your precious leader called my daughter a distraction, all because she wanted to help Fili and Kili with the ponies. My daughter always stays on task." said Mira sharply.

"Don't mind him. He's only looking out for the best interest of Fili and Kili." said Dwalin. "And what's that supposed to mean?!" snapped Mira angrily. "It means that Thorin believes your daughter and one of the lads are courting." said Dwalin, darkly.

"What in the hell is the matter with you people?! Why is everyone always think because one person is enjoying one's company means that they're a effing couple?! Can't Amy enjoy their company without anyone thinking that way?!" shouted Mira angrily. "Now, lass-!" began Dwalin. "That will be enough, brother. She's right. People are making a big deal out of something they shouldn't. Just relax, Mira, don't pay any heed to my brother or Thorin." said Balin. "Thank you." said Mira, and she walked away from the Company.

Mira approached the farm house, when she over heard Gandalf and Thorin involved in a heated debate. It was over them making camp in the area. Gandalf insisted that they should keep moving and make to Rivendell, but Thorin didn't like the idea at all. "I refuse to seek refuge with our enemy, Gandalf." snarled Thorin. Mira rolled her eyes, and snorted with anger. She realized that Thorin is putting the Company and her children at risk for danger, if they didn't press on. _By god, if something happens to Amy and Jackson, I rest the blame on that bastard, _Mira thought.

Suddenly, she could see Gandalf storming away from Thorin. Bilbo called out of the wizard, but the he kept going. "Here, Bilbo. Go take the soups to Fili, Kili and Amy. I'm sure they're ready to eat." said Bofur.

Bilbo nodded and he took the bowls, heading towards the direction where Fili, Kili and Amy had went. Mira went back to her bed roll, and sat down. She could over hear Dwalin and Thorin talking quietly to each other. "Thorin, I think it's a bad idea of bringing Mira and her children along. There is something about the three of them, that isn't right. And I think Amy is making moves on Fili." said Dwalin. "I know. Our next stop we're going to leave them behind." said Thorin.

Mira couldn't believe she is hearing this. This really angered her. How could they do this?! Suddenly, Mira picked up a rock and thrown it at both of the dwarves. "You assholes! You stupid, effing assholes! How could you? I thought-I thought you trusted us?! No! You don't! You are talking about my children and I behind our backs, when we had done no wrong to you!" screamed Mira, angrily. "And how are we supposed to trust you, Mira? You are hiding something from us, and your teenage whore of daughter will not leave my nephews alone!" barked Thorin.

Suddenly Thorin could feel Mira's hand striking him in the face. "Call my daughter a whore one my time, you will see my husband's Swiss army dagger in your throat!" screamed Mira, and she brandished the dagger in Thorin's face. No soon as he was about to yell back at Mira, Fili and Kili ran out of the forest.

"It's trolls! They got the ponies! And they also have Amy and Bilbo too!" cried out Kili. "DAMN IT!" screamed Mira, as she was about to charge into the forest. "No, you're staying right here, and watch the camp. Let us handle it." said Thorin. "Over my dead body! That's my daughter in there, you twot!" screamed Mira, shoving Thorin out of the way. Suddenly, Thorin grabbed Mira roughly by the shoulders, pushing her down on the ground. "I said you're staying put, and that's an order, WOMAN!" barked Thorin, and he walked away.

After the dwarves walked away, Mira screamed in anger, and cursing at the same time. "Its okay, mother." said Jackson, trying his best to comfort his mother. "Jackson, where are you going?" Mira called out to her son. "I'm going to help them. If you can't, I WILL!" said Jackson. "Jackson! No! You're not trained yet! Get back here!" Mira called out to Jackson. But the boy ignored her, and he entered the forest anyway. Mira swore again loudly, as she picked up her dagger she tossed on the ground, and followed Jackson.

By the time Mira arrived at the Troll's camp, she realized it was too late. The entire Company, including her children are tied up in sacks. And this to her, was the last final straw, she had to do something about this.

_**Time skip:**_

"Parasites?! I don't have parasites! YOU have parasites!" Kili shouted at Bilbo, whom was trying to distract the trolls, while he saw Gandalf approaching in the background. Suddenly, Thorin kicked Kili in the back, catching on to Bilbo's plan. "I have big parasites!" Kili shouted again. "I have parasites big as my arm!" Oin piped in. "I got dwarf cooties too!" shouted Amy. Fili grinned, as he looked at Amy. "Nice one, Amy!" Jackson whispered. "Are yer takin' us for bloody fools, ferret?!" snarled Bert, as he approached Bilbo. "No! Its not that.." stammered Bilbo.

"May dawn take you all, and be stone to you!" called out Gandalf, ashe raised his staff, and sun light shown throughout the area, turning all three trolls into stone. Gandalf stepped forward, as well as Mira, as the two of them together released the dwarves, hobbit, Jackson and Amy. Amy quickly hid behind the trees after recovering her clothes, putting her clothes back on, feeling embarrassed that she was stripped down to her undergarments.

Suddenly, Thorin angrily approaches Mira. "You were told to stay back at the camp! You deliberately disobeyed me!" bellowed Thorin. "What? And to allow my daughter to become troll food?!" Mira shouted back.

"And who's fault is that?! Amy had no business with my nephews anyway! She should have stayed with you!" barked Thorin. "I cannot believe I'm hearing this! How can you be so selfish, Thorin? Amy has done no wrong to anyone! None of us have!" screamed Mira. "She's right. You're getting out of line, Thorin!" spoke up Balin. "Out of line! What did you call last night? Fili was holding Amy!" snapped Thorin. "He was only putting her to sleep, Thorin. You and I need to talk now!" said Gandalf, and both dwarf and wizard walked away.

"After all we've done, and this is how we get treated! Come on, Amy and Jackson! We're leaving." said Mira. "Mom, we cannot just leave the Company! We signed the contracts!" protested Jackson. "Obviously, Thorin doesn't want us in the Company. We'll make for Rivendell. I think I know where I can go." said Mira. "Mira, you can't just leave." said Balin. "I'm sorry, Balin. Thorin doesn't want us in the Company. Besides, we'll be much safer in Rivendell. Lets go, Jackson and Amy." said Mira, and the twins followed their mother, as they left the area.

It wasn't long after they left, Gandalf and Thorin returned to the group, announcing there is a troll cave nearby. The Company entered the cave, looking around for weapons.

"Where is Mira, Jackson and Amy?" asked Kili. "Yeah! I was hoping to get a sword for Jackson, since he always wanted one." said Fili. "They have left." spoke up Balin. "WHAT?!" exclaimed Gandalf and Thorin together. "You heard me correctly, they have left." said Balin, gravely. Gandalf closed his eyes and sighed. He prayed that the three of them head for Rivendell safely. "Lets just hope they make it to Rivendell unscathed." said Gandalf. "They should stay there, then." grumbled Thorin.

"Thorin, they are needed on this quest. We cannot leave them behind." said Gandalf. "Why? So Amy could whore herself on my nephew?!" shouted Thorin. "Thorin Oakenshield! Amy would never do such a thing to him! How can you pass judgment on her like this! Amy isn't the type of girl who do such a thing! She's only a child!" snapped Gandalf. "She's a teenager, Gandalf! In human years, a teenager!" barked Thorin. "Thorin, your pride will be your downfall." grumbled Gandalf, as he walked away from the dwarf.

"You have caused a mess, laddie. And just think of the hurt you have placed on that family!" snarled Balin, and he too walked away, leaving Thorin alone deep in thought.


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_**Time skip**_

**Rivendell**

_**Mira's POV:**_

We have arrived in Rivendell safely, and we introduced ourselves to the Elf Lord, Elrond. To my surprise, Elrond knew about me and my locket, and our purpose with Gandalf, and with the Company. He also known about my amulet and its powers, how the amulet was handed down to me, sent by the Valar. And to even more of my surprise, Elrond knew more about my amulet than Gandalf had known. And so during our stay, over lunch, Elrond explained of its powers to me.

"It has strong healing powers, Mira, and it will be helpful for you in the future. Not only that, it has even help you see the future, and speak to the dead." said Elrond. "So the amulet gives me special healing and psychic powers then." I said. Elrond nodded. "Your late husband knew you were meant for the amulet." said Elrond. "Yes, he knew. His spirit had appeared to me once, when we began our journey." I said. "Oh, has he? What did he say to you?" asked Elrond. I told Elrond my conversation with Aaron, when he appeared outside of Bilbo's home.

"This won't be the only time you will be speaking to spirits, Mira." Elrond reminded her. "I know." I said. "But why did you leave the Company?" asked Elrond. "Thorin and I got into fight. He was accusing my daughter of having a fling with his nephew. I know my Amy, she only wanted to be friends with the dwarf. I suppose Thorin was only being protective of his nephews. But he didn't have to over step his boundaries when it came to my daughter." I said. "You are right. He has over stepped the line, there. He had no right to do so. Now lets put your worries to rest. I've set up rooms for yourself and your children! You are more than welcome to stay as long as you wish!" said Elrond.

"Thank you, Lord Elrond!" I said with a curtsy. After lunch, we went to our rooms and got settled. I allowed Amy and Jackson to explore the palace for a little bit. And for once, I got to relax in a nice cozy bed, enjoying the warmth. This was something I missed quite a lot. I also felt quite satisfied of the what Elrond explained to me more about the amulet, and I understood everything now. Two days we had stayed there so far, and we found out on the second day, the Company had arrived.

Elrond invited us to join them for supper. At first, I declined, but I accepted the offer anyway. I didn't want to face Thorin.

_**No one's POV:**_

After Mira, Amy and Jackson are bathed and dressed, they are escorted out into the dining room, where they met up with Gandalf and the others. "Mira, Amy, Jackson! You're safe!" cried out Bilbo as he ran towards them. Amy hugged Bilbo. "I felt so worried about you after hearing that the three of you left, and angry at Thorin for being acting like a butt towards you." said Bilbo. Amy laughed. "You are learning my lingo, Mister Baggins!" smiled Amy. "Please, just call me Bilbo." said Bilbo, as he escorted Amy to the table. "I will sit with you, Bilbo." said Amy.

"Good idea." said Bilbo. Amy sat in between Balin and Bilbo, and she decided to avoid Fili and Kili. Fili sat, feeling confused on why Amy is ignoring them. "Amy." Fili spoke up. Amy looked up at the blonde dwarf. "You act as if you're angry at me." said Fili. "I'm not angry at you, Fili. I just can't be around you. I don't want to upset your Uncle." said Amy. "Amy, there is something you must understand. Our Uncle is very protective when it comes to Kee and I. He only did it to protect us." said Fili.

"But I've done no wrong to you, Fili." said Amy. "I know. Everyone tried to convince Uncle that, but he refuses to listen." said Fili. Meanwhile, Mira sat with Gandalf, Elrond and Thorin.

Mira didn't look at Thorin at all. And she felt that the more she was around him, the angrier she had felt. "You clean up nicely, Miss Van Buren." said Thorin. "Thank you." said Mira icily, still avoiding looking at the dwarf. "Go ahead, ignore me. I deserve it." said the dwarf. "Fine. I'll just pretend you're not here." said Mira. "Mira. I think its time for the two of you to patch things up." said Gandalf. "No. What he has done, not only insulting me, but my daughter. I never felt so angry and humiliated in my life. If he can't trust me, then I won't trust him either. I'm sorry, joining this company was a mistake." said Mira, and she left the table.

Thorin was about to stand up to follow after her, but Gandalf placed a hand on the dwarf's shoulders. "Give her some time to cool off." the wizard suggested. While Elrond, Gandalf and Thorin discussed Gandalf and Thorin's weapons, Jackson kept asking the Company when will he train with a sword, since Gandalf had given Jackson his first sword, earlier. "Maybe after supper, we can train, Jackson." said Fili. As for Amy, she wanted to keep to herself. After the bad experience with Thorin, she wanted to avoid the dwarves altogether. "I hope Thorin doesn't mind talking to you Bilbo. You're the only one, besides my mom, Gandalf, and my brother I can easily talk too." said Amy.

Bilbo smiled. "Of course, he doesn't mind. Thorin doesn't care too much for me anyway. We're in the same boat." said the hobbit, taking Amy's hand, as they sat and listened the dwarves talk. They even could hear Nori complaining about the elvish music. "Change the tune will you? It sounds like we're at a funeral!" said Nori. "Did somebody die?" asked Oin. "Well, lads, there is only one thing left to do!" grinned Bofur, as he jumped up on a pillar in the center of the dining hall, and he started to sing a lively tune (that he and Bilbo wrote together), and shortly the other dwarves joined in with him:

_**There is an inn**_

_**a merry old inn**_

_**Beneath an old grey hil**_

_**And there they brew the beer **_

_**so brown**_

_**The Man in the Moon himself **_

_**down, one night to drink his fill**_

_**The ostler has a tipsy cat**_

_**That plays a five stringed fiddle**_

_**And up and down he runs his bow**_

_**Now squeaking high, purring low**_

_**Now sawing in the middle.**_

When the song ended, the dwarves began throwing food at each other. "FOOD FIGHT!" exclaimed Jackson, as he too joined in the fun. Amy rolled her eyes. _Immature nit wits, and Jackson just had to stoop to their level! _Amy thought. "Say, Amy, you wouldn't mind going for a walk around the palace with me?" asked Bilbo. Amy smiled. "I like that very much." said Amy, and the hobbit and girl left the dining hall. Thorin watched Amy and Bilbo leave the Dining Hall. _At least she's not with Fili, that's a relief. _Thorin thought, but then he remembered the words Balin had told him:

"_It doesn't hurt that they are friends, let them be friends. Amy has done no harm to any of us, so let it go!" _Balin's words echoed through Thorin's mind. "Go find the hobbit. He's needed for this meeting." said Gandalf. Thorin nodded, as he walked away. He shortly found Bilbo and Amy out on the balcony, laughing. "You don't mind if I borrow Bilbo for a meeting. He's requested to meet with Elrond, Gandalf, Balin and myself." said Thorin. "I'll be back shortly!" said Bilbo, as he kissed Amy's hand. Amy blushed.

"You didn't just kiss her hand, did you?" asked Thorin, as they walked away from the Balcony. "Yes, and what I do is none of your business." said Bilbo. "Very well." said Thorin, and the two walked quietly into a large room with Gandalf, Elrond, and Balin. Meanwhile, as promised, Fili and the rest of the dwarves kept their promise to Jackson they will begin his training in the training arena. Mira decided to come and watch to keep her mind off of things, especially Thorin.

"Oh. I left my bag in the dining hall." said Mira loudly. "You don't mind if I go and bring you the bag?" asked Nori. "Of course!" said Mira. Of course she realized she made a big mistake of allowing Nori to retrieve her bag for her. One of the Company members had mentioned to Mira that Nori is a known thief. Nori went to the dining hall, and he found the bag where she had laid it when she was sitting with Thorin, Gandalf and Elrond earlier. Nori couldn't help it, he had to rummage through her bag to see what she had.

So far, he saw a wallet, he checked to see if there any coins in it. However he noticed several paper money inside (twenties and tens), and some coins as well. But he decided leave the wallet alone. But then there as something else that caught his attention: A book. Nori took out the book and looked at the cover. _The Hobbit. _

Nori's eyes widened as he seen this, and opened the book reading, and scanning through the pages. By the time he reached the Chapter of the Lonely Mountain, Nori quickly closed the book and bolted out of the dining hall, leaving the bag behind, unfortunately, but taking the book with him. _I must inform Dwalin about this! Now this is evidence that Mira and her family cannot be trusted, _thought Nori. Shortly, he returned to the training area. "Dwalin, we need to talk, now!" said Nori. "What is it?" asked Dwalin, and both dwarves walked away. "Nori, where's my bag?!" Mira called out.

But Nori ignored her, as he and Dwalin went to talk privately. Mira scowled. _Something's up! He should have returned my bag! Damn it! _Mira thought, and she followed to where Nori and Dwalin went to, so she can ask Nori why he didn't bring her back. As she approached the hall way, she could over hear Nori and Dwalin talking, and she wasn't prepared for what she was about to hear, because it angered her.

"We must inform Thorin about this right away. Those three will definitely not be joining us now. Thank you for telling me, Nori." said Dwalin. "YOU BASTARD! You went through my stuff without my consent!" Mira screamed, jumping out from where she had been hiding, snatching the book away from Nori.

"You had no business going through my bags, Nori! I have asked you kindly to bring me my bags, and you didn't! You were trying to steal from me!" screamed Mira. "You listen here, woman! He had every right to go through your belongings! You've been hiding something from us, the entire time, and we won't have it. Thorin is going to hear of this!" barked Dwalin, and he and Nori walked away. Mira screamed in anger, as she quickly went to get her bag. Gandalf noticed Mira running, tears running down her face.

"Gandalf!" cried out Mira. "Mira, what in blazes is going on? You are upset!" said Gandalf. Mira informed Gandalf the situation. "Oh no!" moaned the wizard. "Don't worry, Mira. We will get this cleared up. Follow me. Later, Gandalf requested the Company to meet on the conservatory. "I demand an answer! What is going on here?" Thorin demanded. Instead of Mira speaking up, Gandalf spoke up for Mira on her behalf, explaining about the book. "I have asked her to keep this a secret, Thorin. And she had chosen to take my advice. But you must trust her, she is needed on this journey, and they have no other place to go." said Gandalf.

Then Gandalf turned to Nori. "And you, Nori, owe Miss Van Buren an apology of going through her belongings." snarled Gandalf.

Nori looked down, and he felt guilty for doing this, and causing trouble between Mira and the Company. "Its time that you should make amends with Mira and her family. You, Thorin, should understand what loss is like, and the loss she had to go through before arriving here. Keep that in mind." said Gandalf, and he walked away. "Come, kids. Lets get to bed." said Mira. "But I don't wanna go to bed! I wasn't done training yet!" protested Jackson. "You will continue tomorrow morning, I promise." said Mira, as she walked away with Jackson and Amy.

Thorin watched Mira and the twins walking away from the Company, while thinking over the wizard's words, and he realized he had been harsh on them. And he could see the bitterness in Mira's eyes. _Its time for me to make things right, _thought Thorin.


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

After getting the twins tucked in, Mira felt exhausted herself, both emotionally and physically. She went to her room, as she climbed into bed, looking up at the ceiling, tears falling down her face. _Aaron, why do you have to put me through this torture? Thorin and the dwarves hates us, and there is no way in convincing them to go join them now, since my little secret is out. Nice going, jack ass! _Mira thought. Suddenly, she could hear a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Mira called out.

"Its me, Thorin." said the deep voice from behind the door. "Go away! I wish to be alone!" Mira called out. "Please, Mira? Let me in, lets talk about this calmly, and like adults." said Thorin. "Very well!" Mira grumbled, as she approached the door, and opened it, as she allowed the dwarf to enter. "Lets sit down." said Thorin. Mira nodded, as the two sat down on the bed together. "Mira, I know I've been rather unkind to you and Amy lately, and I wish to apologize for my actions. Its just-!" began Thorin. "There is no need to explain, Thorin-I understand." Mira said, interrupting the dwarf leader.

"You are protective of your nephews, and I understand that. If you wish for Amy not to interact with them, I will tell her to avoid them, to respect your wishes." said Mira. "Mira, don't worry about that. Amy can speak to the Company, including Fili and Kili as much as she wants. I over reacted, and I should have never done so." said Thorin. "I wouldn't blame you for being angry with me about the book thing, though, Thorin. But Gandalf ordered me not to tell anyone about it. It's really complicated to explain!" said Mira.

Mira barely finished her sentence, when Thorin placed his finger on her lips. "Hush, Mira, say no more. I understand." said Thorin softly. "Mira, I haven't been honest with you myself, and now its time for me to open up to you." said Thorin. Hearing these words took Mira by surprise. "Mira, I'm falling for you. When I first met you and your family, and I grew very fond of you, and your twins. And I remember the day your daughter was telling her story, and sharing songs, I really enjoyed them. I caught myself singing a long a few times." said Thorin, with a soft chuckle.

Mira smiled. "Mira, I cannot live with the fact of you and your children not having a home, and I'm asking you and Jackson and Amy to live with me in Erebor." said Thorin.

"Really? You mean it?" gasped Mira. "I mean every word of it." said Thorin, taking Mira's hands. Mira smiled. "Thank you." said Mira. "And another thing, Mira-I love you, very much, and I don't want to see anything happened to you." said Thorin. _Oh my god, he has fallen for me! _Mira thought. "Accept my offer in courtship with you, Mira." said Thorin. "But what of the others?" Mira asked. "You let me deal with them." said Thorin. Mira chuckled. "Alright." said Mira. "Now, its time for you to rest." said Thorin. "I cannot sleep, I even tried." said Mira.

"Well, I can fix that really easily." said Thorin, smiling at her, as he took out his golden harp from its green silk wrapping. Thorin placed the instrument on his lap as he started to play and sing softly. Mira laid back in her bed, as she listened to the beautiful baritone voice of Thorin, and the enchanted melodies of his harp, as she closed her eyes, and slowly dozed off into the bed. Thorin smiled, as he finished his song, and he climbed into the bed, holding Mira in his arms, resting her head gently on his chest.

The next morning, the dwarves went to bathe in the fountain.

However, Mira, Amy and Jackson had no idea where they had went to. "They promised me more training! Where are they?" asked Jackson. "Well go and find them, Jackson. I'm going to eat my breakfast in the dining hall." said Mira. "Coming Amy?" called out Jackson. "Why?" asked Amy, as she had feeling Jackson was setting her up for something. "We need to leave mother be while she eats! We already had our breakfast. Come on, lets go speak to the dwarves." said Jackson.

The two of them wasn't prepared of what they was going expect next as they reached the fountain area. Once they did, Jackson gasped, and quickly turned away, and Amy shrieked. They found the dwarves alright. Completely naked and bathing in the fountain. Suddenly, she could hear Jackson laughing. Laughing! "Jackson Michael Alan, you blubbering blockhead! You set this up!" shouted Amy, her face turning red, and just as she was about to bolt away, Fili and Kili called out for them.

"Come and join us you two! Besides you stink! The two of you need a bath!" called out Fili. Jackson quickly removed his clothing, and done a cannon ball off the cliff. But Amy didn't go, instead of sprinted away. She wasn't pay attention of running, she saw Elrond and Lindir walking towards her. "Woa, slow down there, little one! Why in such a hurry?" asked Elrond.

"There-are-naked-dwarves-in the fountain!" stammered Amy, and she ran away from the elves. Elrond and Lindir exchanged looks, and they continued walking, when they came near the area of the Fountain. "The girl wasn't bluffing." grumbled Lindir, and he quickly turned away. "It appeared that her brother pulled a prank on her." said Elrond with a chuckle. "Not a very good one." sighed Lindir, as they quickly walked away.

Mira saw Amy running into the dining room, fuming mad. "Amy, Amy! What's going on?" asked Mira. "That stupid brother of mine is an idiot! You wouldn't believe what he just done!" snapped Amy. "What did he do?" asked Mira. Amy explained the situation to her mother. "Amy, you nor Jackson didn't know they were bathing. This isn't Jackson's fault-it was the timing. Yes, it was rather embarrassing-but laugh about it." said Mira. "Laugh about that?! I just saw them _naked, _mother?! Not only that, they wanted me to join them!" said Amy hotly. Mira sighed.

"Where's Jackson?" asked Mira. "He went swimming in the fountain with them." Amy replied. "Let them have their fun, okay. Boys will be boys. Even ones who are overgrown boys." said Mira. "Who is that?" asked a deep voice. Mira and Amy looked up, and they saw Thorin entering the dining hall.

His hair was wet, as he just finished his bath, but he had his bath in the bath house, where he had more privacy. "We were talking girl talk, Thorin." said Mira, with a smirk. "Must be a day of bad timing." smirked the dwarf, as his eyes turned to Amy. "AMY!" cried out Mira, and Amy bolted. "Now look what you've done!" shouted Amy. "What did I do?" asked Thorin. "You embarrassed her!" hissed Mira. "Fili told me about the ordeal, its quite funny actually.." began Thorin. "No its not! Not to AMY!" barked Mira.

Thorin fell silent. "I'm sorry, I didn't know she felt that way." said Thorin. "The decency of all of you! Coming for the ones who falsely accuse of her making whoopee, and you're sitting here, exposing yourselves in front of my daughter!" snapped Mira. "Mira, I said I am sorry, okay! Should I go and talk to her?" asked Thorin. "Yes, please." said Mira. Thorin stood up and followed the direction where Amy went to. Not long after Thorin left, Jackson and the rest of the Company sat at the dining table with Mira.

"Jackson, you're in big trouble." said Mira. "Why?" asked Jackson. "You know damn well why." hissed Mira. "Look, I didn't know they were bathing! Honestly!" protested Jackson.

"Miss Van Buren, we should have been more discreet, and apologize. Jackson nor Amy knew we were bathing in the fountain. We should have said something before we went." said Kili. "Where's Thorin?" asked Dwalin. "Calming down my daughter." Mira replied. Meanwhile, Thorin found Amy sitting out on the balcony. "Is there anyone sitting here?" asked Thorin, after he found Amy. "Please don't be angry with me, Thorin." said Amy.

"Amy, of course I'm not angry. What makes you think I would be angry?" asked Thorin gently. "Because I accidently saw Fili's-well-you know." said Amy, looking down at her feet. Suddenly, Thorin laughed. "Amy, it was only an accident. You didn't know they were bathing. Just let it go." said Thorin. "I don't think Fili and Kili won't." grumbled Amy. Thorin, took Amy's hand. "Amy, I haven't been to kind to you of late, and I apologize for the way I treated you. And as for being friends with Fili, you are more welcome to be friends with him-maybe even more." said Thorin.

Amy smiled. "Thank you, Thorin." said Amy, smiling. "You're welcome." said Thorin. "Thorin?" said Amy. "Yes?" said Thorin. "Are you and my mom in love?" asked Amy. "Yes." said Thorin, smiling. "Will you marry her? It would nice to have you has a stepfather." said Amy.

Amy kissed Thorin on the cheek, and she walked away. Thorin smiled. The thought of that warmed his heart. Balin shortly came out, as he overheard their conversation. The old dwarf smiled at Thorin. "It seems that Fili and Kili aren't the only ones who look upon you as a father figure." said Balin. "You heard that?" asked Thorin. "Of course, I heard everything. I understand you and Mira have came to good terms, as well. Really good terms." smirked Balin. "Yes we have." said Thorin, smiling at his friend. "I'm glad to hear that, laddie. I'm happy for you." said Balin, patting on Thorin's shoulder.

Later on, Thorin was informed they had to leave immediately by Gandalf. Mira approached Gandalf, as the two of them stepped aside. "Its Saruman, isn't it?" asked Mira. "Yes, and another reason you should leave because Saruman is wanting your amulet." said Gandalf. "Good heaven's no! He's not going to touch it!" cried out Mira. "That's why I insist on all of you to leave before he stops you all." said Gandalf. "We will leave immediately." said Thorin.

And so Thorin ordered the Company to pack their belongings as they prepared to leave Rivendell. After everything packed and ready, the Company departed from Rivendell.

It had been an hour after the Company departed from Rivendell, Mira had been quiet, still wondering why Saruman would want her amulet, and the thought had kept drilling in her mind for hours. Mira could hear Amy and Jackson chatting merrily with the dwarves, including Fili and Kili Mira smiled a little bit, as she could see her daughter speaking to Fili, as they are already best of friends. _I wonder what Thorin had said to her last night that is making Amy so happy? _Mira thought.

By midnight, the Company stopped and made camp, Thorin decided by they would reach the Misty Mountains by the afternoon, the following morning. Amy decided to teach Fili and Kili to play 'Go fish', since she had a deck of cards in her purse. Mira sat and watched the little group play the game. Even Bilbo joined them. "What did you say to Amy, if you don't mind me asking? I know you spoken to her last night. She's seems very happy today." said Mira. Thorin smiled, taking Mira's hand. "I given her my blessing to stay friends with Fili and Kili, and a possible courtship with Fili, whom she seemed interested in." said Thorin.

"Thorin.." said Mira. "There was another thing she asked me last night too." said Thorin. "What's that?" asked Mira. "She wants the two of us to marry, she wants me to become her 'step father'." said Thorin. Hearing this, moved Mira to tears. And she laughed.

"That's Amy for you, she tends to jump the gun just a tad!" said Mira. Thorin wrapped his arm around Mira, pulling her close to him. "I will marry you, Mira-once we reclaim our homeland, I will see to that we will marry." purred Thorin, as he pressed his lips onto Mira's, as they kissed.


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The next morning, the Company pressed on. By late afternoon, they reached the Misty Mountains, as they begin climbing. And the weather that day, turned for the worst, as it began to thunderstorm. "Remember how you always wanted to go mountain climbing, Amy? Well, you got your wish!" said Jackson. "Yes. But it would've been better if it wasn't raining like crazy. It's making the surface way to slippery." said Amy. "Amy, Jackson, Bilbo! I suggest you keep close!" Thorin called out to them.

"Yes, Thorin!" Bilbo, Jackson and Amy called back. "That goes for you too, Mira!" said Thorin. Suddenly, something caught the Company's attention as they climbed. Two large stone figures appeared, throwing boulders at each other. "Bless my beard! The legends are true! Stone Giants!" exclaimed Bofur. "We must seek shelter, quick!" Thorin called out. "Who's hand I'm standing on?!" snapped Jackson. Jackson looked down at Amy. "Amy, I'm not on your hand, am I?" asked Jackson. "Actually, that wasn't my hand you're looking at. It's the Stone Giant's." said Amy.

"Oh now you tell me!" shrieked Jackson, as he jumped down and he landed on Dwalin. "Watch where yer going lad! Some of us are trying to climb here!" snarled Dwalin. "My apologies, Mister Dwalin." said Jackson, quickly.

_**Time skip**_

As the Company reached nearby a cave, they could hear cries coming from behind them. Everyone turned, and they could see Amy and Bilbo both slipping from the mountain's ledge. "AMY! BILBO!" cried out Mira, as she ran towards them. "Let me handle this, Mira. I got it." said Dwalin. Thorin too, came in and helped, as they both lifted Amy and Bilbo back up on the surface. "I thought we lost our burglar and Amy." panted Dwalin. "The hobbit has been lost since he left his home. Him and Amy both have been nothing but burdens since the beginning of the quest. They have no place amongst us." growled Thorin.

Hearing those words, angered Mira. She didn't know what possessed Thorin to say that, especially about Amy. She didn't understand this at all. Amy of course heard, and she shoved passed the dwarves, and she tried to run back down the Mountain. "AMY!" cried out Fili. "Don't just stand there, lad, go after her!" barked Dwalin. And so Fili chased after Amy, while the others entered the cave, where they set up camp.

"I hope you're effing happy, ass hole!" screamed Mira, as she shoved Thorin away from her, and she went to sit by herself in the cave, away from the Company. Fili shortly return, with Amy following behind him. "Sit with me, Amy. I will comfort you!" whispered Fili. Amy nodded, as she sat beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder, as tears fell down her face. "Uncle never meant to say those words, or at least so I hope." said Fili. "And to think after the nice talk, your Uncle and I had, and this happens. How could he?!" sobbed Amy.

Balin noticed Amy's distress, and he approached Thorin. "Thorin, I like a word with you. Preferably now!" said Balin, sharply. Thorin nodded as he walked over and sat down across from Balin. "Okay, I understand where you're coming from with Bilbo, but speaking about Amy that way! How could you? It couldn't be helped both of them slipped from the mountain! And secondly, none of us had got a chance to train them! Thorin, you need to give them both a chance to show them their worth in the Company, instead of ridiculing them. And as for Amy, you have crushed her. And Mira as well." Balin lectured.

Thorin remained silent. When he saw both Amy and Mira upset, it crushed him. "You should go and apologize to them and clear the air. Then you will apologize to the hobbit." said Balin, and he walked away.

Thorin stood up and he walked over to where Fili and Amy sitting. "Amy!" said Thorin, as he began to speak. "Don't talk to me." grumbled Amy. "I was just want to apologize for my words spoken outside the cave. It was because I felt worried and scared of losing you, Amy. Your mother, you know she is if I lost you from the Mountain." said Thorin. "Well if you really cared so much, why did you call me a burden? And then having no place amongst the Company! OW! That really hurt!" snapped Amy.

"Amy, I regret for saying that. You do have a place amongst us. I still haven't forgotten what you asked me in Rivendell, and that offer still stands, you know that." said Thorin. "Well, you have to get with mother on that subject, if she even wants to speak to you." said Amy. And there was a brief silence between them. "Here, take this." said Thorin, as he pulled something out his pocket. And it was rune stone with his name engraved on it. "Thorin, this is beautiful, but isn't that yours?" asked Amy.

"My sister give this to me. She had given one to Fili and Kili as well. You keep it." said Thorin. "I'm sorry, Thorin, but I can't accept this. Your sister gave to you. Just hold onto it." said Amy, patting her hand on Thorin's. "Go on, get some rest, Amy. You will need it." said Thorin.

As Thorin walked away, he stopped when he heard Thorin's voice again. "Good night, Thorin." said Amy. "Good night, Amy!" Thorin replied. Now he began to find Mira, and he shortly found her sitting a few yards away from the Company. By the time Thorin sat with Mira, she was already sleeping. Thorin sighed as he went for his bedroll and laid beside her. He looked down at the slumbering woman, and he took her hand. "I'm so sorry, Mira. I'm really sorry." whispered Thorin, as he kissed Mira on the cheek, and he laid back in his bedroll.

As he laid down, he could hear Bilbo and Bofur having a conversation. _He's leaving the company! I suppose its for the best, _thought Thorin as he listened in on the conversation. He admitted to himself, he was out of line when he spoken of Bilbo earlier outside the cave. Thorin noticed Bilbo taking out his sword, and it was glowing. He knew it had meant something, because his sword, Orcrist is glowing as well. "Wake up, Mira. Wake up, something is happening!" Thorin whispered to Mira.

"What the?" mumbled Mira, as she slowly sat up. "WAKE UP!" Thorin called out to the company, as they could feel the floor of the cave gave in, and everyone fell through. "MOTHER!" cried out Amy. The Company soon crash landed in a large underground cave surrounded by goblins.

The goblins confiscated their weapons, and they dragged the Company to their leader, the Great Goblin. Amy and Jackson exchanged looks. "Now I feel like throwing up!" mumbled Amy. Jackson snarled at the Creature. "Well, who has come and disturbed my kingdom? Thieves? Assassins?" demanded the Great Goblin. "Dwarves your malevolence, and three humans." said a goblin. "Humans? What are humans doing with dwarves? How interesting… A woman, and CHILDREN?! My night has just gotten even more better!" boasted the Great Goblin, glaring at the children.

"Don't you lay a hand on my kids, ass hole!" shouted Mira. "I take it that you're their mother." sneered the Great Goblin. "ENOUGH!" barked Thorin, as he stepped forward. "Well, well, well. Its Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain! Wait-you don't have a mountain! You have nothing, well, so I hear! Let me remind you a certain old foe of yours have a pretty little price on your head! You know whom I am speaking." said the Great Goblin. "You lie! The Pale orc died in his wounds long ago!" shouted Thorin.

_**Time skip:**_

_**Mira's POV:**_

The Goblins dragged us to some torture device as the Great Goblin started singing. And what made it pretty bad, my hands were tied up so I could cover my ears, stopping myself from hearing that horrible howling the Goblin King has called singing. "Don't give up your day job! You stink!" shouted Amy. "Amy! Don't do that, it would make things worse!" I whispered to Amy. "Mother, it hurts-make it stop!" screamed Jackson.

I sat there, wishing there was something I can do to stop this goblins from hurting us. Especially my children.

Suddenly, Gandalf appeared, as all of us sighed with relief. The wizard ordered the Company to recover their weapons and follow him. Thorin quickly untied myself and my kids, and we followed Gandalf, as the Dwarves fought. Unfortunately I haven't gotten a weapon, because the only person among us does, was Jackson. Jackson fiercely used his weapon on the goblins as we ran._ Look at him go! He doesn't need training! He's handling the sword quite well! _I thought myself. "Well job, done laddie!" I could hear Dwalin call out to Jackson.

Suddenly, we came to a bridge and came to an abrupt stop when the Great Goblin jumped in front of us. "What are you going to do now, Wizard?" snarled the Great Goblin. Suddenly, Gandalf thrusts his sword into the Great Goblin's gut. "That will do it." said the Great Goblin.

_**No one's POV:**_

Suddenly the bridge collapsed and everyone fell, with a bunch of debris falling on top of them. "Well, that could have been worse!" spoke up Bofur. And no soon as Bofur spoke that, the corpse of the Great Goblin fell on top of the Company. "You've got to be joking!" shouted Dwalin. "Nice going, Bofur! You jinxed!" shouted Jackson. "Sorry!" Bofur called out. Gandalf then removed the debris from the Company. "Lets get out of here! There's a whole bunch of them following us!" said Gandalf, and he led the company out of the Goblin Caves.

Gandalf led the Company to clearing of the forest. Mira sighed, delighted of feeling the fresh open air again. Gandalf counted each company member as they entered the clearing. Everyone was accounted for, on the exception of one person: Bilbo Baggins. "Where's Bilbo? Where's our hobbit?" asked Gandalf. "Curse the Halfling! Dori was the last who seen him." grumbled Gloin. "Don't blame me, the one who last saw him was Nori!" snapped Dori. "Well, I saw him disappear soon as we first approached the bridge, and haven't seen him since." spoke up Nori.

"Face it, the hobbit went back to his cozy home, garden and books! He is no more!" growled Thorin. Amy's eyes saddened. "How could you say that about him? He'll come back! You'll see!" shouted Amy.

"Amy!" said Mira. Suddenly, Bilbo came out from the trees, much to everyone's surprise. "BILBO!" cried out Amy, as she ran to him, and hugged him. "I thought we given up on you!" said Kili, smiling. "How did you get passed the goblins?" asked Fili. "It doesn't matter, our hobbit is back!" said Gandalf, smiling at the hobbit. "It matters! Why did you come back?" asked Thorin. "I made a promise to help you get your home back, and I'm going to keep my promise!" began Bilbo, and he made his speech, which moved the entire company. Even Thorin himself felt moved of Bilbo's words.

Amy smiled, as she took the hobbit's hand. Suddenly, they could hear howling in the distance. "Out of the frying pan!" hissed Thorin. "Into the fire! RUN!" Gandalf called out, and the company began to run, shortly followed by a large group of orcs mounted on wargs. "Into the trees, quickly!" Gandalf demanded to the Company. And the Company climbed the trees. Amy and Jackson see many of the creatures running near them. Gandalf shortly lit up some pine cones on fire with his staff and began throwing them at the orcs. "Can we help?" asked Jackson.

Gandalf smiled and nodded, as he handed the fiery pine cones to Jackson and Amy as they tossed them down at the goblins. Even some of the dwarves helped as well.

The Company cheered in victory as they could see the area now in flames, hoping it would kill off the orcs. Unfortunately, their cheering ended when they saw their leader approach: Azog, the Defiler. "Oh, shit." grumbled Mira. "No, it cannot be!" gasped Thorin, as his eyes turned to the Pale Orc. Anger and rage fueled within the dwarf. _He was supposed to be dead! I killed him, I know for a fact I killed him! _Thorin's mind reeled. Thorin reached for Orcrist, and he climbed down the tree, and he picked up an oak branch to use as a shield, and the battle between Orc and Dwarf began.

As the battle progressed, Amy felt angry and sad as she watched Thorin kept getting knocked on the ground, and when she saw a warg on top of him, chewing on him like a toy, it was the last straw for Amy. "Give me your sword, Jack." Amy demanded. "Amy, no! Don't!" snapped Jackson. "Hand me your sword, Jackson Michael Alan!" shouted Amy. Hesitantly, Jackson handed his sword to Amy, as she took the sword and climbed down the tree, followed by Bilbo. "Hey! What are you two doing?! Have you both gone mad?!" shouted Dwalin at Amy and Bilbo.

"Amy Elizabeth, you get back here now!" shouted Mira. "Nobody messes with my friend!" shouted Elizabeth, while Bilbo charged out, as he attacked the orc whom was about to behead Thorin.

Bilbo killed both the warg and orc with sting, while Amy stood in front of Azog. _**"Kill the child, and bring me her mother!" **_Azog demanded. Suddenly, when two orcs came charging out at her, the rest of the Company leapt out from trees. Fili pulled Amy back. "What are you doing? Have you lost your mind, Amy? You haven't been properly trained yet?" Fili lectured the teenager. "Save the lectures, Fili." snarled Amy, when suddenly an orc came from behind her, striking her in the back of the head, and she fell into unconsciousness. "AMY!" shouted Fili. With great fury, Fili attacked the orc, killing it. Afterwards, he knelt beside Amy. "Amy!" whispered Fili.


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The Eagles came and rescued the Company, landing them on a large rock. Mira came running to her daughter, as they laid her down on the ground, whom is still unconscious. "MY BABY!" cried out Mira, as she knelt down before her daughter. She tried everything, even CPR to bring her daughter, but Amy was still out cold. "Miss Van Buren, you should leave her to me. I am a skilled healer, let me see what I can do." said Oin gently. Mira took Oin's hand. "Please help her." pleaded Mira. Then Mira turned behind her, and she could see Thorin laying on the ground, with Gandalf hovering over the dwarf, placing a hand on his face, and mumbling an incantation softly.

To her surprise, Thorin woken up. "The Halfling? Mira? Miss Amy?" Thorin spoke up. "They are here, and safe, Thorin. Amy however, things aren't looking good for her, I'm afraid. Oin is seeing to her as we speak!" said Gandalf. Thorin slowly stood up, with the help of Dwalin and Kili, and Thorin glared at the hobbit. "You! What were you thinking?! Did I not say you're a burden? Did I not say you have no place amongst us?!" snapped Thorin. Mira scowled as she observed this. Suddenly, Thorin's mood softened.

And to everyone's surprise, Thorin embraced the hobbit. "I never been so wrong in my life!" said Thorin softly. Mira smiled. "I'm sorry I doubted you." said Thorin, after they broken the embrace. "Well, I would have doubted me too. I'm no hero, nor warrior, or even a burglar." said Bilbo, and soft chuckle came from the company. Suddenly, something caught Bilbo and Thorin's attention. "Is that what I think it is?" asked Bilbo. "Erebor! The last of Great Dwarven kingdoms of Middle Earth." Gandalf replied.

"Our home!" said Thorin, smiling. Suddenly a thrush flew over them, heading towards the mountain. "What is with the bird?" asked Gloin. "That, my dear Gloin, is a thrush." the wizard replied. "A sign of a good omen." said Thorin. "I do believe the worst is behind us." said Bilbo. Jackson snorted silently. _No its not. My sister is dying! _thought the boy. Gandalf and the others turned. Thorin quickly walked towards to where Oin and Amy are laying. "How is she?" asked Thorin.

"She has broken an arm, and a pinched nerve in the back of her neck. She will wake her shortly. Thorin you must carry her, and find a place for us to set up camp." said Oin. Thorin nodded. Mira and Jackson sighed with relief, as they heard that Amy is going to be okay, however she has a broken arm and a pinched nerve in the back of her neck.

Later, the Company set up camp a few miles away from the Carrock. "She is lucky that her neck didn't get broken. I maybe was on the ground, but I seen everything, Mira, the way Azog charged at her." said Thorin. "Angels have looked down at her." said Mira smiling. Thorin smiled, as he took her hand. "Isn't Oin going to tend to you?" asked Mira. "I'm allowing him to work on Amy first. She's worse off than I am." said Thorin. "Well I have studied nursing, and got some of my first aid supplies with me, maybe I can help." said Mira.

"Wow. You never mentioned to me this before." said Thorin. "Now you know. Just wait right here, I'll go get it." said Mira, and she went to her bags, and shortly returned, and she sat in front of him. "We'll work on your chest first." said Mira. "You don't have to do this, you know." said Thorin. "Thorin, Oin is busy with Amy right now. Besides I'm sure Oin doesn't mind an extra hand." said Mira. "Oin would be pleased to hear of that." said Thorin. Mira smiled. "Remove your shirts please." said Mira. Thorin nodded. Mira gasped, when she saw how well toned and muscled Thorin is.

_Mira, stay focused, your are healing him, not looking at him like he's some exotic male dancer, _thought Mira, and she chuckled softly as she began working on Thorin.

The thought of Thorin as a dancer amused her, and she kept her musings silent. "What's so funny?" asked Thorin. "Its nothing." said Mira quickly. After Mira worked on his chest, she worked on his arms, the back of his neck as well. "There! You're all set. In a few hours, I'll check your bandages and put some more of this cream on." said Mira. "It stinks." said Thorin, making a face. "Well, its supposed to smell like that." said Mira.

Shortly Oin approached them. "Amy is fine, she is sleeping right now. But I'm afraid she'll have to go easy on her arm." said Oin. "Will she be able to walk?" asked Mira. "Of course, she's able to walk. Its just her arm is broken, and the nerves in her neck." said Oin. Mira sighed with relief. "And what of you laddie?" asked Oin. "Mira had already taken care of it. She studied nursing from her world, and she had supplies with her." said Thorin. Mira smiled. "Thank you so much, Miss Van Buren!" said Oin. "Anytime, Master Oin." said Mira.

Later, Gandalf announced to everyone they will be headed for Beorn's home next. There, they will be staying for a couple weeks or so, in that way, it would give Amy time to recover as well, and to gather more supplies needed for the rest of the journey. The next morning, the Company broke camp, heading to Beorn's home.

Two days later, they arrived, and Gandalf decided to introduce the Company in pairs, beginning with himself, Bilbo and Thorin, followed by Mira, Amy and Jackson, and so on. Amy smiled as they entered Beorn's home and greeted by his animals, and she immediately went to them and began playing. "My daughter is fond of animals, very much." said Mira. "I can see that." said Beorn, watching Amy in amusement. "What happened to her arm?" asked Beorn.

Gandalf gave Beorn a brief story on Amy's injuries, and afterwards, he introduced the rest of the Company. Later that night during supper, Mira even shared stories of her home to Beorn, in which Beorn had found interesting. Beorn even took an interest in Mira's visits to her Grandfather's horse farm, and she told them of many different breeds of horse, and ones whom she became fond of. Shortly Amy spoke up, talking about her favorite books. "Oh no, Amy! You're not going to tell him the vampire and werewolf stories are you?" moaned Jackson.

"What's wrong with that? They're good stories!" said Amy. Mira laughed. After supper Beorn excused himself wanting to take up his night watch over his property. He warned everyone to keep indoors at night, and no wondering off. Everyone nodded and the skin changer left.

After Beorn had left, the Company gathered in the great hall sitting around the fire pit on the floor. Gandalf sat on the front porch smoking his pipe. Amy sat with Fili, Kili and Bilbo, as well as Jackson. Fili, Kili and Jackson kept poking fun of Amy and Bilbo as they were playing a rhyme game together and laughing. "I guess her choice has stands. She has chosen a hobbit over royalty." said Fili. "Oh, Fee. There are others out there, who would like your times! At least she's allowed to be our friend again." said Kili. "True, true." said Fili.

"How about some dancing music?" called out Bofur, as he took out his flute. "Look, there are other instruments in this room!" exclaimed Nori as he found another room of the home that had several instruments in it, and he bought forth the instruments, as several of the dwarves took up the instruments. Thorin even took up a small wooden harp, as they began playing lively songs, mostly drinking songs. "Come on, dance you two!" called out Fili, to Bilbo and Amy. "Shall we?" asked the hobbit. "I like too!" said Amy, taking the hobbit's hand, and they began dancing.

"Look, Amy! This is a new dance called the 'Jackson Jig'!" beamed Jackson, as he began dancing on a chair, and the dwarves laughed. Fili and Kili took up the dance while they played the fiddles that Nori had found.

It was then Jackson wanted to sing some songs from their world, and he wanted to teach the dwarves. The first song he sang, was from some movies. Mira laughed thinking it was entertaining to hear Jackson sing those songs again, remembering him and Aaron would sing the songs together. When the fire was starting to dim down, Amy was feeling tired, as she curled up beside Bilbo, resting her head on his shoulder. Bilbo smiled as he held her close him. "Rest, Amy." said Bilbo softly.

And it was then Thorin wanted to sing one final song for the night, as he began to pluck and strum the harp strings gently, and he started to sing, shortly joined in by the other dwarves:

_**The wind was on the withered heath**_

_**But in the forest stirred no leaf;**_

_**There shadows lay, by night and day**_

_**And dark things silent crept beneath.**_

_**The wind came down from mountains cold**_

_**And like a tide it roared and rolled;**_

_**The branches groaned, the forest moaned**_

_**And leaves were laid upon the mould.**_

With the final sweep on the harp strings, the song ended. Mira smiled as Thorin put aside the harp, and he turned to Mira. "Rest your head upon me, love. You need your rest." whispered Thorin. Mira nodded, as she moved closer to Thorin as he drew her to him, and leaned back against his broad chest, and fell asleep. The next morning as promised, the dwarves went out on Beorn's field and began training, and they even included Mira, Jackson and Amy. Jackson had never felt this excited in his life.

During one of her breaks, and she sat down, Dwalin approached Mira. "Mira, your son doesn't even need much training. He's doing quite well. I've seen him in the goblin caves, I never knew he had it in him." said the bald dwarf. "Well his father and Jackson would always spar when Jackson grown it up, so he had taken it naturally." said Mira. "But you, however needs some more work!" teased Dwalin, pointing his finger playfully at her. "I know, I know. Amy as well. Poor Amy keeps tripping on her feet." said Mira with a chuckle. "Mira, come on! Break's over!" Mira could hear Thorin call out to her.

"Well, Thorin is needing me!" said Mira, and she went and joined Thorin as she continued the training.

Later, around lunch time, the Company sat and ate lunch with Beorn and Gandalf, discussing the next leg of their journey. When Mira heard they were going through Mirkwood, she shuddered at the thought. It was the last place she thought of going into, and she wasn't looking forward to it at all. Thorin also that day they will depart from Beorn's to continue their journey. Beorn provided them with supplies they needed and loaned them ponies, which they had to return. Gandalf also mentioned he will be departing from them temporarily take care of some business.

"You can't just leave us, Gandalf!" protested Amy. "I'm sorry, Miss Amy I have to-and, Mira, I may ask you to come with me." said Gandalf. "Why?" asked Mira. "To test your powers of your amulet. Its time that your training to begin." said Gandalf. "No, she is staying with us Gandalf!" said Thorin, firmly. "You can't just take our mother from us! We need her here!" shouted Jackson. "I'm sorry, all of you must understand that Mira needs to learn her magic when it comes to the amulet, therefore, she will be coming with me! Don't worry, we will join up with you." said Gandalf.

"Gandalf, of all the absurd things I've heard from you, this is the worst! She's staying with us!" demanded Thorin, angrily.

"Thorin, I understand your concern, but this has to be done." said Gandalf. "Thorin, I'm sorry, but I have to do this." said Mira. "Mira-just be safe when you go. Remember all the training I've taught you on the field, and whatever you do, stay close with the wizard at all times." said Thorin. Mira nodded. After everything packed and ready to go, the Company departed from Beorn's home. The Company rode for several hours, and by night fall, the Company stopped and made camp outside of the entrance of Mirkwood.

Mira decided to spend her final night with her son and daughter, as well as Thorin. "Mother, must you have to go?" asked Amy. "Yes, I have to. This is something important I have to get done. Don't worry, Thorin will watch over you both." said Mira. Thorin nodded.


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

_**Mira's POV:**_

I had the most difficult time saying goodbye to the Company. Especially to my children and Thorin. Thorin had promised me he would look after them while I'm gone, as well as the rest of the Company. "Gandalf, if something happens to Mira, I will hold you accountable!" Thorin warned the wizard, but Gandalf blew Thorin's warnings off like it was nothing. He was rather used of the dwarf's ramblings. Soon it was time for Gandalf and I to depart, and I wept a little as we rode away from the Company, as I looked back at the fifteen sad faces looking at me.

We stopped at Beorn's home first, returning his ponies to him. Beorn looked at me, wondering why I wasn't with the Company. Gandalf explained the situation to him. Beorn looked at the wizard as if he lost his mind. "Gandalf, she has children, whom would raise them if something happens to her?" snapped Beorn. Beorn didn't like the sound of this plan at all, but Gandalf assured I would make it through this test after all. But the problem is, I have the slightest idea where we're heading, and I dreaded it as well.

After leaving Beorn's home, I wanted to ask the burning question to Gandalf that had been running through my mind. "Gandalf, where are we going precisely?" I asked the wizard. "Dul Guldur. We are needed there." Gandalf replied. I knew that name and place, and I shuddered. How could he? Why in the hell is he leading me there for? That place is extremely dark and dangerous! I rather face three dragons than to face what was to come in that horrible place! It was too late to back out now, I had to do this.

Several days and four hours later, we arrived. I felt disappointed that we had to leave behind the horses, and had to go in on foot. As we entered, Gandalf was already further ahead of me. "Gandalf, slow down! I can walk fast, not that fast!" I called out to the wizard. Suddenly, I could feel my amulet glowing. Suddenly a voice spoken to me through the amulet:

"_Make to the dungeons of Dul Guldur, and rescue a lone stranger!" _the voice spoken to me. I didn't understand what the voice had meant, but I followed its directions anyway, although I was supposed to be with Gandalf. The voice guided me to where the dungeons are at. Luckily I made it to the dungeons, without getting noticed-well at least for now, until an orc saw me standing in the middle of the hallway.

"You! Human! What are you doing here?!" barked the orc. Suddenly he took his cell keys, opening the dungeon door and threw me inside, as I am now locked up in the dungeon cell. "The master will hear of this!" snarled the orc, and he walked away. _Master? I hope he wasn't referring to what I think he's referring to? _I thought. Here I was, locked in a dungeon. Now I felt angry at the amulet for leading me into the dungeons. "Thanks a lot! I'm trapped here because of you!" I snapped at it.

"Who are yer talking to, woman? I thought I was the only crazy one here." said a gruff voice from behind me. I slowly turned, and I saw a short old figure sitting on the floor, and he stood up. He appeared to be a dwarf with a long, dark beard with a lot of grey in it. "You're a dwarf!" I exclaimed. "Of course I'm a dwarf, child! I'm the only dwarf here! Who are you?" asked the old dwarf. "Mira, Mira Van Buren." I replied. "What is a woman doing in these parts anyway? You shouldn't be here." said the dwarf kindly.

"Gandalf wanted me to help him here so I can take a test. He had to pull me away from my friends and family just to do it." I replied sadly. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. The very next time he speaks to you, don't listen to him!" said the dwarf. I laughed.

"You remind me of someone I know who said that once, but quite differently. He always says 'Don't trust wizards, they cannot make up their minds'!" I said. The dwarf laughed. "And who is this friend of yours?" asked the dwarf. "Thorin Oakenshield!" I replied. The moment I mentioned Thorin's name, the dwarf's eyes lit up in delight. "You know my son! How is he?!" cried out the dwarf. I stood at the dwarf, in shock and surprise, realizing whom I am actually talking to. I was speaking with Thorin's father, Thrain!

"Yes, yes, I know Thorin well. And by the way he's doing fine. They're heading to Erebor as we speak." I said. "He shouldn't be doing this. We should get out of here, and stop him!" said Thrain. "Why?" I asked. "There is danger in that mountain, and its not just the dragon either." spoke Thrain. "What do you mean?" I asked. "My grandfather was cursed with madness the moment he entered the treasury, and I fear its going to happen with either Thorin, Fili and Kili." said Thrain, sadly. "Oh, Thrain." I said softly, as I knelt beside him.

I took his hand. "We're going to get out of here, Thrain. I don't care what Gandalf says, we're going to get out of here, and catch up with the company, and my children." I said. "Children? You have children?" asked Thrain. "Yes, Thorin is looking after them for me." I replied.

"Well that's nice of him." said Thrain. I stood and thought over what to do next, when suddenly the amulet began to glow, as a voice spoke to me again:

"_Close your eyes and chant these words, you and your friend will become invisible, and able to walk through walls!" _The voice instructed me. And so, I done what the amulet told me to do, and chanted an incantation. And to my surprise, the spell worked, as Thrain and I become invisible. "Thrain, are you well enough to join me as we get out of here?" I asked the dwarf. "A little. I'm still banged up from the Necromancer's beatings." Thrain replied. "Don't worry, we'll get out of here safely! Follow me!" I said, as we left the dungeon, walking through the bars without a problem.

_**No One's POV:**_

**Mirkwood **

The Company find themselves locked up in the dungeons of the Wood elves. Amy and Jackson ended up sharing a cell with Thorin, by Thorin's request, as he made a promise to Mira he would look after the twins for her. He would allow no Elf to lay a hand on them. "I miss mom, Thorin. I wonder what she is doing now." said Amy softly.

"She's probably out in the wild somewhere, only Mahal knows what Gandalf is having her doing." sighed Thorin. "Do you think we'll meet up with her again, eventually?" asked Jackson. "Don't worry, we will meet up eventually!" said Thorin. They sat quietly in the cell, and Amy could hear Kili and the Elf Captain talk. "What's so funny, sister?" asked Jackson, when heard Amy chuckling. "Kili's got the hots for the ginger she elf!" said Amy grinning. "Hey, I saw her first!" snapped Jackson.

"Sorry, that is Kili's girl. Isn't that a shame, brother? Besides, there are others in Middle Earth whom would love to have a piece of Jackie Jack!" joked Amy. "Hey stop calling me that! You know I hate that name!" snapped Jackson. "What name?" asked Fili. "My brother's nickname is Jackie Jack!" Amy called back, and the other dwarves laughed at this, even Thorin laughed. "Hey! Stop it! I hate that name!" snapped Jackson furiously. Then he glared at Amy. "You're going to be sorry for this, Amy!" sneered Jackson.

"What are you going to do Jackie?" challenged Amy. "Alright, the two of you that's enough. I don't think your mother would be too pleased if she saw you know." said Thorin, sternly. "Yes, Thorin." said Jackson and Amy together.

An hour later, they could hear a familiar voice coming from outside the cell. "Amy, Thorin, Jackson!" the voice called out to them. Amy and Jackson looked up, followed by Thorin. And they could see Bilbo standing outside their cell. "Bilbo!" Amy exclaimed running to the cell bars. "I have a plan of getting us out of here!" said Bilbo softly, as he took the keys and unlocked the cell door. "Bilbo, how did you get the keys?" asked Amy. "No time to explain, we must get going!" said Bilbo.

After Bilbo released the rest of the company, Bilbo led them down into the wine cellar. And they could see many wine barrels in front of them. "This is your plan of escape?" snapped Dwalin. "You're going to get us all drowned!" said Bofur, sharply. "Its either in the barrels, or we'll end up here for the rest of lives, which is it?!" snapped Jackson. "Into the barrels, now!" Thorin demanded to the company. And the Company listened to Thorin's demand, as they climbed into the barrels. "Jackson, Amy, you're with me!" said Thorin.

Jackson and Amy nodded as they climbed into the barrel with Thorin. Once everyone is in the barrels, Bilbo pulled the lever, releasing the barrels into the river.

_**Mira's POV:**_

It had been hours since we had left Dul Guldur, and Thrain advised me to make for Lake Town, so we could find an Inn to stay in. "Do you have any gold to help us pay for the stay?" asked Thrain. "Yes, I do. I earned it from placing a bet." I said smiling at the Thrain. "Placing a bet on what?" asked the dwarf. "I will tell you on the way to town." I replied. Thrain nodded, as we begin our journey to Lake Town. As we approached, we saw two guards on look out. "Halt! Who goes there?" called out the guard.

"They must not know who I really am!" whispered Thrain. "What should I do then? Change our names?" I asked. "Yes." said Thrain. "Hello my name is Elvira Weather bee, and this is my dwarf companion from Ered Luin, Orin Silver forge! We are lost and hungry, and need a place to stay for the night." I spoke up to the guards. "Of course, please follow me! I'll show you to the nearest Inn!" said the first guard. "Thank you!" I said, and we followed the guard into town. "There's the inn!" said the guard.

We entered the Inn, and tried to book a room, but unfortunately all the rooms are filled. "Damn it! What are we going to do now! We have no place to stay!" I said loudly.

Suddenly, I saw a man dressed in a brown coat and dark hair approach me. "You're new around here! Who are you and where you from?" asked the man. "My name is Elvira Weatherbee, and my dwarf friend here is Orin Silverforge. We traveled all the way from Gondor." I said. "Gondor?! Wow, you have been traveling quite some ways. You are welcome to stay at my home if you wish!" said the man. "I beg your pardon, we accept your offer, but we never got your name!" I said kindly.

"Its Bard. I'm the bargeman here in Lake Town." the man replied. _That is Bard! The Bard the Bowman! He's the one who will be slaying Smaug! _I thought to myself as I recognized the name. We followed Bard to his home, and we entered, as we are greeted by his children, Sigrid, Tilda and Bain. Bain appeared to be the same as Jackson (I can see those two would become great friends) and Tilda, who appeared a few years younger. Sigrid was the oldest, and she reminded me a little bit of Amy.

Bard and the children offered us fresh clothing and baths, and later, we joined them for supper. I didn't know whether I should tell Bard the truth or not, so its best that I kept my identity a secret for now. "But you're a human, why are you interacting with dwarves?" asked Bard. "Because he's been working as my blacksmith and done such a great job on making weapons for me!" I replied. Thrain smiled at me.

_She's a very good liar, I like her! _thought Thrain. After supper, Thrain and I stayed up a little bit while the others went to bed. Thrain noticed the courtship beads in my hair. "You're courting my son, are you?" asked Thrain. "Yes, he asked me while we stayed in Rivendell. But when we first met, however, we wasn't on good terms, but he began to warm up to me later down the road, and my children. I wonder what they are doing now." I said, with a sigh. "Hopefully not doing anything stupid." said Thrain. I laughed.

"My son sometimes have a lack of good judgment and a lousy sense of direction, and stubborn at fault, just like my father." said Thrain. "Well don't tell him that!" I said, grinning. "No, I wouldn't. He would just argue with me. I miss that. I miss someone to argue with." said Thrain. "You can argue with me." I said jokingly. "No, I wouldn't do that to you, lass. I can imagine you had your share of arguments in the past." said Thrain. "Oh, boy do I ever!" I said.


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

_**No one's POV:**_

**Two days later…**

Mira woke up and she joined the others for breakfast. Mira kept herself busy working on Thrain's health and well being. "Don't mind my hair and beard, I can do it myself." said Thrain, smiling at Mira. Mira nodded. "Where's your dad?" Mira asked Sigrid. "He went to work. He usually works in the morning, and comes home in the evenings." Sigrid replied. By the time evening came, Mira was telling Thrain stories fro the beginning of their quest, up until now. Suddenly, they could hear commotion going on in the house. "Stay right here, I'll be back!" said Mira. Thrain nodded, as he watched Mira leave the sitting room.

Mira wasn't prepared for what was about to happen next. As she entered the Dining room, she saw the Company gathered in the room, alongside with Amy and Jackson. "Mother!" cried out Amy, as she noticed her mom, and both of them ran to Mira. Bard stared at Mira. "You never mentioned you had children, Miss Weatherbee!" said Bard. "Yes, yes. This is my son and daughter, Jackson and Amy." I replied. "Do you know these dwarves as well?" asked Bard suspiciously.

"Yes, their cousins of Orin! Now if you must excuse me, a reunion is in order!" Mira said quickly as she approached the dwarves. "A word with all of you quickly!" Mira whispered. Balin, Dwalin and Thorin followed Mira into another room. "What's going on? And what's with the name Miss Weatherbee?" asked Dwalin. "She's keeping her identity hidden, like the rest of us, you oaf! Which I'm glad you've done that. Its good to see you safe, lass!" said Balin, taking Mira's hands. Thorin smiled, as he hugged Mira.

"We all felt worried about you, I thought we would never see you again." said Thorin softly. "Me too. Thorin, there is something I need to tell you. You too, Balin and Dwalin, and I suggest you sit down for this!" said Mira. "What is it?" asked Thorin, after the three of them sat down. "During my imprisonment in Dul Guldur.." began Mira. "Dul Guldur?! What in Durin's name were you doing there?!" exclaimed Dwalin. "Dwalin, let her finish her story!" hissed Balin.

"As I was saying, during my imprisonment in Dul Guldur, I met someone in the dungeon cell, that the three of you know well, especially you Thorin. Just wait right here, I'll go and get him." said Mira. "What's the meaning of this, Mira?! What are you hiding?!" snapped Thorin. "Just hold your horses, I'll be back in a minute!" Mira snapped back.

Mira quickly left the room, and she went to the sitting room where Thrain had been sitting. "Thrain, come with me! I have a surprise for you!" said Mira, smiling. "A surprise for me?! But why? This isn't my birthday! My birthday isn't until next year!" said Thrain. "No, trust me on this, Thrain! You'll like this surprise." said Mira. Thrain nodded, as he followed Mira into the study where Thorin, Balin and Dwalin are sitting.

Mira opened the door and entered. "Well? Where is this person you have met? Show him to us?" asked Dwalin. As Thrain entered the room, Thorin, Balin and Dwalin quickly jumped their feet, their eyes widened in shock and surprise. "FATHER!" cried out Thorin. "It cannot be-we thought-!" stammered Balin, his face pale. "Thorin?! Is that my Thorin?!" gasped Thrain softly. Suddenly, Thorin and Thrain quickly embraced. "I must be dreaming.." began Thorin. "No, its not a dream lad. I'm really here. Thanks to your beloved. She saved me!" said Thrain.

Thorin looked at Mira. "I would kiss you right now, Mira!" whispered Thorin, smiling at her. "Yes, but not in front of your father and your kin!" said Mira grinning. Everyone laughed. "Son, there is a matter we need to discuss." began Thrain. "I better leave you two to chat!" said Mira. "Same here!" said Balin. And Dwalin just stood behind.

"Dwalin!" snapped Balin. "Right behind yer, Balin!" said Dwalin, and he followed his brother out of the parlor. No soon as they left the parlor, they could hear shouting words between father and son. "Oh for Durin's sake, they're arguing!" moaned Gloin. "What about?" asked Bilbo. "I know what its about." said Mira, gravely. "What is it lassie?" asked Balin. "Thrain told me while we were imprisoned, he doesn't want Thorin to go near the mountain, fearing what would happen to him." said Mira.

"Mira, we have no other choice but to do this. Erebor is Thrain's home as well." said Balin. "They cannot go on fighting like this." said Dwalin. Suddenly, they could see Thrain storming out of the parlor room. "I'm going to find the nearest pub and have a drink!" fumed the dwarf. "No! You're not going any where, Thrain!" said Mira, as she stopped him. "Mira is right, you're staying right here. We don't want to give away our identity!" said Balin.

"He won't listen to me." said Thrain. "Thrain, we've got to do this." said Dwalin, looking at the old dwarf, sharply. "But-!" protested Thrain. Mira took Thrain's hands. "Thrain, I understand you are worried about what's to come, but hear me out. I will save your son, by life or death, I will save him, if even I will die from it." said Mira. Balin and Dwalin looked at Mira in amazement.

"Now its time for you and Thorin to talk civilly and make amends. You two need each other." said Mira. "You are right, Mira." said Thrain, standing up. But before he moved, Thorin entered the room, and joined the Company at the dining room at the table. "Now the rest of the bargain! Some weapons!" said Dwalin to Bard. Bard nodded, as he shown the Company the weapons he is giving the Company. And the company didn't like it one bit, as they began to grumble. Even Thrain was not pleased.

"I can make better work than that!" snapped Thrain, sharply. _Weapons, are weapons, you morons, just take it! _Mira thought to herself. Later, Dwalin decided they wanted to go to the armory to find better weapons. "Mira, you and the kids stay here while we go search for weapons." said Thorin. Mira nodded. "Are you coming, father?" Thorin called out. "Of course, lad! I'm right behind yer!" said Thrain, as he followed the Company out of the home.

"What are they doing! They're going to get in big trouble!" snapped Jackson. "I know. And we don't have the resources to bail them out, either." said Mira sadly. "Well in the mean time, I'm going to talk to Bard's kids for a while!" said Amy. Jackson smiled, as he joined Amy as they sat and talked with Sigrid, Bain and Tilda.

Mira took notice that Jackson had remained close with Tilda. She realized he may have a little crush on her. "I think you and Fili would make a great couple!" said Amy. "But I barely know him!" said Sigrid. "What of you?" asked Tilda. "Bilbo. The Hobbit." said Amy smiling. "Isn't that cute!" beamed Tilda. The thought of Amy and the hobbit together, made Bard's children laugh.

"I am not ready for a relationship yet." said Jackson stubbornly. "And why not?" asked Tilda, taking Jackson's hand. "Well, its just we have a dragon to destroy that's why." said Jackson. "Excuses, excuses! Typical boy excuses! You like me do you?" asked Tilda. "Kind of." said Jackson. Mira rolled her eyes, as Bard stood next to Mira. "My son, the flirt." said Mira. Bard laughed. "Yes, he's taking a shine to Tilda. He was sword playing with Bain earlier. Does he have any other siblings, no brothers?" asked Bard.

"Unfortunately no brothers. Just him and Amy. They're fraternal twins." Mira replied. "Oh." said Bard. Three hours later, the Company had not yet returned, and it raised concern of Mira. "Amy! Jackson! Come here a minute!" Mira called out to them. "What's going on, mother?" asked Jackson. "They haven't returned yet. We have to go and find them." said Mira.

"But I was in the middle of playing a game of 'Go Fish' with Tilda!" protested Jackson. "We have to go, Jackson. Maybe you will meet up with Tilda later. This is important." said Mira. "Yes mother." said Jackson. "And where do you think you're going?" asked Bard. "I'm taking my kids shopping!" Mira said, lying to Bard. "Shopping? At this time of day?" said Bard, suspiciously. "Yes, I said shopping! Amy, Jackson, we're going!" said Mira, and the three of them leave Bard's home.

Mira and the twins walked through the town, when they came near the town square, when they could see a crowd of people surrounding the Master's home, alongside with the Master's guards. And they could see Thorin and his companions among them. "Great, they got caught, didn't they?" grumbled Jackson. "Unfortunately, they did." grumbled Mira, and they pressed on, until a guard noticed Mira and her children, and he stopped them. "I'm sorry, you cannot pass through, Master's orders. This is official business. Please leave!" demanded the guard.

"Excuse me?! But we're with the Company of Dwarves!" Mira snapped. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but this is the Master's official business, no go home!" the guard demanded. "Listen here, pal! That is my husband you have captured in there! Now let me pass!" Mira shouted angrily. "You're husband? When did humans started marrying dwarves?!" barked the guard. "Out of my way, asshole!" Mira screamed, shoving the guard out of her way, and she pressed on, followed by Amy and Jackson. "Hey! You get back here! The Master will hear of this!" the man shouted at her. "Not when Thorin has a say in it!" grumbled Mira, as they finally caught up with Thorin and the others. "Mira, what are you doing here? I specifically told you to stay behind!" hissed Thorin. "You didn't come back, and you worried me!" Mira replied. "We got-delayed." said Thorin. "I see that, you also got caught for _stealing!" _Mira snapped at Thorin softly.

"This is no time for an argument, Mira." shot back Thorin. "They're not going to prison are they?" asked Jackson. "Nobody's going anywhere, Jackson. Not when I have a say in it." said Thorin. The Master began to speak, demanding to know who the thieves are. "How dare he call Thorin and the dwarves, thieves! They're royalty!" grumbled Mira. It was then Dwalin spoke up on Thorin's behalf, introducing Thorin to the crowd, and Thrain stood by Thorin's side. "And I am his father!" spoke up Thrain. Suddenly everyone bowed to them. "Your highnesses, I did not know you were here! Welcome to Lake Town!" beamed the Master, smiling at them.

Suddenly Bard approached them, he spoke unkindly words to Thorin and Thrain. This angered Mira tremendously.

"How dare you speak of the dwarves this way?! It wasn't their fault Smaug attacked! They lost a lot of people too, you know! They shouldn't be blamed for this!" shouted Mira. "And whom do you have the right to speak on their behalf, Miss Weatherbee?" Bard demanded. "My real name isn't Weatherbee. Its Mira Van Buren, soon to be wife of Erebor's future King, Thorin!" said Mira. The words took Thorin by surprised, and he smiled. _Did she just announced herself as my future wife? This is great news! _said Thorin, as he smiled at her. Thrain smiled, patting his son on the shoulders.

"She will make a great Queen, laddie." Thrain whispered to Thorin. Thorin nodded. Bard then turned back to Thorin. "You have no right to enter the Mountain!" snarled the man. "BULL SHIT!" shouted Mira. "Mira!" hissed Balin, holding Mira back from charging at Bard. "I have every right!" shot back Thorin, firmly. The Master invited the company to the feast, and also arranged a guest home for them to stay in as well, until their departure tomorrow morning.

As the evening progressed, the company enjoyed the feast, and Thorin even shared some dances with Mira. Mira took notice of Jackson dancing with Tilda, and Fili dancing with Sigrid. Amy and Bilbo even danced together as well. She noticed Kili wasn't dancing at all.

And he appeared he wasn't feeling well. "What's going on with Kili? He hasn't been the same since your arrival here in Lake Town." Mira asked Thorin. "He got stabbed by a morgul blade as we escaped Mirkwood!" Thorin replied. "Oh, Thorin-I'm so sorry! We'll be okay?" asked Mira. "I don't know, Mira." said Thorin softly. Suddenly some of the patrons asked if Thorin would sing a song. "I'm not in the mood to sing." grumbled Thorin. "Oh Thorin, just sing anyway. Everyone wants to hear you." said Mira. "Very well." said Thorin.

Suddenly a musician brought forth a small wooden harp to Thorin, as he sat in front of the large crowd of people, and he started to play and sing. Mira smiled at him, as she watched and listened. When Thorin finished, he went back and sat down, as he continued to drink his ale. "I think another one wouldn't hurt!" Mira said, as she called for another drink. An hour later, Thorin was already drunk, and he was singing along to some of the songs the dwarves are singing.


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

As the evening progressed, Mira hadn't realized she overdone it on the drinking, as she began dancing on a table in front of Thorin and everyone gathered in the room. Poor Jackson and Amy felt embarrassed by their mother's actions, even some of the dwarves, especially the older ones didn't find this at all to amusing. Thorin, however, he was very drunk himself, as he was cheering Mira on, alongside with Fili and Kili.

Meanwhile the Master and Alfrid, and their Captain, Samson, was standing and watching Mira.

"There is something about that woman, I find interesting. But there is another thing. Check out her amulet." said The Master. "Isn't that the Amulet of the Valar? The Most sought after necklace in Middle Earth?" asked Samson. "Yes, and I like to get my hands on that woman, and her necklace." said The Master. "And how are you going to do that, without getting the dwarves involved?" asked Alfrid. "I'm going to send Samson to retrieve the necklace." said The Master. "And what is my reward?" asked Samson. "The woman." The Master replied.

Samson grinned. "Yes, she is quite a lovely thing." said Samson.

"But sire, there is just one problem. She's already-well-attached to someone-she is already taken." said Alfrid. "By whom? It better not be Bard, or I will ring his neck!" said the Master sharply. "No, actually she is taken by Lord Thorin himself." said Alfrid. The Master snarled. "Well he has to do without her. Samson, she's all yours! Get go her." said the Master. Samson walked away, with a loud cheer. By the time Samson drew near Mira, Mira was feeling dizzy and she needed to step outside for some fresh air.

"Just be careful alright lassie! Maybe someone should come with you, just in case!" said Balin. "We should get Thorin to be with her." suggested Fili. "I'm afraid he can't. He's occupied right now." said Dwalin, darkly. "Occupied? With whom?" snapped Balin, and everyone turned to see Thorin dancing with one of the Master's house maids, whom is constantly flirting with the dwarf, and he too returned the favor. Balin became very angry. "Something isn't right is going on. We need to get to the bottom of this!" said Balin. "I'm right behind you, brother!" said Dwalin, as they approached Thorin and the house maid.

Samson grinned. _Now's my chance! She's outside alone! It was a good idea The Master has set old king dwarf up with one of the maids! Now the woman is mine, as he promised! _thought Samson.

Mira was sitting outside, and she borrowed water from a bucket nearby as she washed her face, trying to sober up. She felt very foolish now, getting drunk in front of Jackson and Amy, and she had a feeling they wouldn't be talking to her for a while. "Why such a lovely thing such as yourself doing among greedy dwarves?" spoke up a man standing behind her. Mira looked up. "My business with the dwarves isn't your concern." said Mira coldly.

"Miss Van Buren, you deserve better than this. Those dwarves will cause more harm than good to you! You deserve someone like-me, Captain of the Master's Guard! I will give you anything, and the whole if I want to." said Samson. "Sod off you bastard! You're the same jerk that wouldn't let me near my friends earlier!" shouted Mira angrily. Suddenly, the man struck Mira, and then he picked her up and pinned her to a wall. "Listen to me, woman! You are mine now! You will obey every word I say!" barked Samson.

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" screamed Mira, when suddenly Samson's hand clammed over her mouth, and he picked her up, while Mira frantically tried to fight off the man, with no avail. Bilbo stepped outside shortly after to check on Mira, when he saw Samson, taking off with Mira in his arms.

"MIRA!" cried out Bilbo, and he bolted back inside informing the company that Mira had been kidnapped. "Kidnapped?! Who has taken her?" demanded Dwalin. "The Captain of the Master's Guard. I didn't see where they actually went. Where's Thorin?" asked Bilbo. "He's still dancing with the housemaid." said Dwalin. "Not no more. Thorin and the woman are missing as well!" spoke up Bofur. "Damn it!" barked Dwalin angrily. "We must stay calm! First we need to split up in groups. The first group will look for Mira, the second group will look for Thorin." said Balin.

"Who's going to look after Jackson and Amy?" asked Bilbo. "Fili and Kili is going to look after them. If you wish Bilbo, you can stay with them, while we look." said Balin. Bilbo nodded. And so it was decided, the Company split in groups. The first group, Bofur, Nori, Ori, Dori, Oin and Gloin went to look for Mira, and the second which was only Balin and Dwalin, went to look for Thorin. "I knew there was something about the Master that wasn't right!" growled Gloin, as they left the Feasting hall. "I think once we find Thorin and Mira we should leave the town immediately. I don't care how late it is." said Oin.

Suddenly, they could hear yelling and screaming in the distance. "Look! Its coming from the house over there!" exclaimed Bofur, pointing at a small house.

Once they seen it, they made way for the small house. "Once I count to three, we will charge into the house and get the man who's got Mira." said Gloin. Everyone nodded.

"One!" said Gloin.

"Two!" said Bofur.

"Three!" shouted Bofur.

And the dwarves barged down the door of the home and entered. And indeed, they found Mira just now tied up to a chair, while the man, Samson finished tying her up. "Let her go, human!" barked Gloin, brandishing his axe in front of the man. "Drop your weapons, or she will die!" snapped Samson, aiming his sword at Mira's neck. "She belongs with us, human. Let her go!" snarled Nori. "No. She and the amulet is mine." snarled Samson.

Suddenly, Gloin couldn't take it anymore, he dropped his axe and he charged at the man, followed by several other the dwarves. "Oin! My axe!" Gloin barked. Oin bought over Gloin's axe, as he aimed the blade at Samson. "What is the meaning of this, human? Why are you kidnapping our King's future Queen? Tell me! Is this Master Behind this?" Gloin asked. But Samson remained silent.

"Tell me! Is the Master behind this scheme?!" barked Gloin. "Yes, yes. He's behind it. He told me if I bring him Miss Van Buren's amulet, he would give me Miss Van Buren." stammered Samson. "The human filth!" fumed Oin. "Oin, untie Mira! We're heading back, and then we'll get Thorin!" said Gloin. And so Oin and Bofur untied Bofur, and in her place, they tied Samson to the chair. After that, they left.

Meanwhile at the Feasting Hall, Balin and Dwalin caught up with Thorin, and they pulled him away from the maid. "Hey! What are you doing?!" shouted Thorin, his voice slurred. "First, we're going to sober you up! Secondly, Mira has been kidnapped!" said Balin, sharply. "WHAT?!" shouted Thorin. "Dwalin, sit him down, while I go get the coffee!" said Balin. Dwalin nodded, as he took Thorin and they sat down with Fili and Kili, Jackson and Amy. Shortly, Balin returned with a cup of coffee, while Thorin took a few sips of the coffee.

Fifteen minutes later, Thorin appeared to sober up a little. "Where is Mira?" asked Thorin. "Thorin, I just told you. She has been kidnapped!" said Balin. "By who?!" demanded Thorin, angrily. "The Captain of the Master's Guard!" Balin replied. When Thorin heard this, it angered him, nd he quickly stood up. "Fili, find my sword. The guard is a dead man!" barked Thorin.

"Thorin, there is no need to. The rest of them went to find Mira, and deal with the man. They should be here any moment." said Balin. And no soon as Balin said that, the group entered with Mira. "MIRA!" cried out Thorin, as he ran towards her, pulling her into his arms. Mira collapsed right onto the dwarf, tears falling down her face. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" whispered Thorin. "No-no, he didn't hurt me." said Mira softly. "Gloin, did the man mentioned who is responsible for this whole scheme?" asked Thorin.

"I got the information from the man. He told me the Master is behind the whole scheme. He told his Guard he is seeking Mira's amulet, in exchange he would give Mira to the Captain of his Guard." Gloin explained. This really angered Thorin. "We are leaving this place tonight. Everyone pack your belongings!" snapped Thorin. "Thorin, Kili is no condition to leave. Its worsening as we speak!" spoke up Thrain. "Well then he has to remain behind." snapped Thorin.

"Have you gone mad, laddie?! You cannot leave your flesh in blood in this place! Not among the human filth they call the Master!" shouted Thrain. "I have no other choice but to, Adad! What do you expect me to do! He needs to heal up first!" shouted Thorin. "I will remain behind with Kili, and tend to his injuries." spoke up Oin.

"Well if Kili's going to stay behind, I will stay with him!" spoke up Fili. And so it was settled. Fili, Kili, Oin, and Bofur chose to stay behind in Lake Town, while the rest decided to leave to the Mountain that night. "Listen to me, Fili. You too, Bofur and Oin! Do not leave the guest house, unless you have to! Is that understood?" spoke up Balin. "Understood." they replied. After the group packed, Thorin led the group to a boat nearby, and they left the Mountain. "Are you sure this is a good idea to leave them behind?" asked Mira.

"They will be fine as long as they don't leave the guest house." said Thorin, as they begin their journey to the Mountain. Amy and Jackson sat with Bilbo in the back of the boat. They traveled for five hours by lake, and shortly they arrived to shore, and climbed off the boat as they reached the base of the mountain. Thorin called out to the group they will make camp tonight, and begin their search for the side door tomorrow morning.

Mira was still upset at the thought of the Master wanting her amulet. What would he do with it? All of a suddenly, she realized people are wanting her necklace. She wasn't surprised Thranduil didn't ask for it. After they set up camp, Mira set up her bedroll nearby Jackson and Amy's.

Mira was hoping Thorin would rest with her that night, but he didn't. She noticed he set up his bedroll across from them. As she sat down and ate a small snack, the others talked quietly among themselves, not acknowledging Mira's presence at all, nor Bilbo's or Amy and Jackson, which discouraged her. "What's the matter, mom?" asked Amy. "After what I went through in Lake Town, we get ignored." grumbled Mira. "Maybe they have a lot on their mind. We're almost to Erebor, mother." said Amy.

"I know that. Go and get some sleep, Amy. It's going to be a long day tomorrow." said Mira softly. Amy nodded, as she climbed into her bedroll, and it didn't take her long to doze off. Jackson was already tucked in his bedroll fast asleep. Mira tried to lay down to go to sleep herself, but she couldn't. _Why bother going to sleep, I cannot sleep anyway, I might as well remain awake! _Mira thought. Mira decided to take a stroll around the area for a while, but she told herself she wouldn't walk to far, and remain close to the Company as possible.

As she walked, she looked up at night sky, with the sparkling stars looking down at her. It seemed like the stars was so close, she could reach them. She never see stars this close before, not even where she had once lived.

"Beautiful night isn't it, love?" spoke up a deep voice from behind her. Mira turned, and she saw Thorin approaching her. "Oh, hi Thorin." said Mira softly. Thorin wrapped his arm around her waist. "At first, I thought you were ignoring me." said Mira. "Why would I be ignoring you? You done no wrong." said Thorin. "Well I over done it on the drinking tonight, which led me to the trouble in the first place." said Mira. "Mira, what happened back there wasn't your fault. The Master and his men were taking advantage of you. Its not your fault." said Thorin, gently.

And now there a brief silence between them. Then it was Thorin who broke the silence. "Just think, tomorrow, we'll enter the Mountain, and you will see my home!" whispered Thorin. Mira smiled. "I cannot wait." said Mira softly.


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

The next morning, the Company begin their search for the side door, it took them pretty much of the day of finding it. By late afternoon, they stopped for a break. Mira, Amy and Jackson sat on a boulder munching on some snacks left over in their back packs. "I still couldn't believe I still have these considered what we've been through on the journey." said Amy. As for Mira, she sat and thought realizing they could be possibly meeting a dragon, she had regret of leaving her children behind in Lake Town. 

But she wanted them with her. It was then Thorin addressed her about it that day. "Mira we need to talk." said Thorin. "What about?" asked Mira. "I don't thinks safe to bring Amy and Jackson to the Mountain!" said Thorin. "Why didn't you mention about this before we left, Thorin?" asked Mira sharply. "We had so much to do, on top of that, rescuing you from that man! We had no time to consider of leaving the behind!" shot back Thorin. "What do you expect me to do? Send them back? I'm sorry, I don't trust my children among strangers, especially the Master." snapped Mira angrily.

"Thorin, they might as well stay with us. We'll think of a way of keeping them safe without them getting noticed by the dragon." spoke up Balin. Mira nodded. "Alright, we'll let them go. As long as they stay close to us." said Thorin. As the afternoon progressed, leading into the evening, they Company found the side door, which was noticed by Bilbo. "You have keen eye sight, Mister Baggins!" said Thorin. "Shouldn't we wait for Gandalf? He did say he was going to meet up with us." said Bilbo.

"We cannot wait for the wizard, Mister Baggins." said Thorin. "Thorin's right. We can't. Something tells me Gandalf is delayed." said Mira, gravely remembered that she lost the wizard at Dul Guldur. And the Company pressed on as they arrived at the said area. The sun was now just setting as Thorin approached the Mountain wall, inserting his key into the door. Unfortunately nothing happened. "Am I missing something here?!" Thorin spoke loudly to himself, and he took out his map and looked at it.

"Stand by the grey stone where the thrush knocks-the light of Durin's day-shine upon the key hole-the Light of Durin's day.." Thorin read aloud. Then Thorin tried it again, but this time Nori and Dwalin charged at the door, trying to bash the door down themselves.

_You are misunderstanding the translation, you idiots! _Mira thought. "Face it, laddie. We missed it. We came all this way, and now we have to wait until next year." said Balin, sadly. Thorin frowned, sadness and anger clouded over him, as he slammed the key and map on the ground, and turned away, following the rest of the Company. "Wait! You cannot give up now! Don't do this, there is still time!" shouted Bilbo. Thorin glared at the hobbit and then looked away, continuing to follow the dwarves.

"You get your sorry asses back over here now! You misunderstood the map, for crying out loud!" Mira yelled at them angrily. Once it became dark, the moon rose, as the light of the moon shone down upon the door, and at the same time, a thrush flew to a small stone nearby, tapping on it. Suddenly to Bilbo, Mira, Amy and Jackson's surprise, a keyhole appeared on the door. "THORIN! The key! The key! Come quick!" cried out the hobbit. But Thorin ignored him.

Bilbo reached for the key, when he saw a boot stepping onto the key, as the hobbit looked up, and there stood Thorin, as he bent over to reach for the key. Thorin took the key, inserting it into the keyhole, and the door opened. Thorin led the Company into the Mountain.

"I cannot believe it-after all these years, we're home." gasped Thrain emotionally, tears falling down his face. "I know these walls-these halls-the stone! Chambers filled with golden light! Do you remember, Balin?" said Thorin softly. "Yes, laddie, I remember!" said Balin, softly, wiping a tear from his eye. "Oh my god, this place is beautiful." gasped Mira. Thorin smiled, as he took Mira's hand. "You just wait until its restored and rebuilt! Then, it would be even more beautiful!" said Thorin. Mira smiled back.

"What is that?" Bilbo asked pointing at a wall that had runes and drawings it, showing a throne, and on top of a throne a stone. "That, Bilbo is the Arkenstone, the King's Jewel." Balin replied. "And that, Master Burglar, is why you're here." said Thorin. Balin instructed the hobbit to enter the Treasury to find the jewel and return to either Thorin, or himself. Bilbo nodded, as he walked towards the Treasury. "Are you sure he's going to be alright alone?" asked Amy. "He'll be fine." said Thorin, and now they sat and waited.

While waiting, Mira wanted to discuss the safety of Jackson and Amy. "I know a place where they could to stay in safety. The King's chambers." said Thorin. "Thorin, the Dragon is laying near the chambers." said Balin "Any other ideas?" snarled Thorin in frustration.

Suddenly, they could hear a loud rumble, and the Mountain began to shake. "Mother, I don't like the sound of that!" said Amy, softly. "Is that an earthquake?" asked Dori. "No, that my friends is a dragon!" Balin replied gravely. "He shouldn't be down there alone! Somebody needs to help him!" spoke up Amy. "Amy, he could do this alone. Bilbo can handle himself!" said Thorin. "But there is a dragon down there! He's going to get fried!" shouted Jackson.

"We'll give him more time." grumbled Thorin. "Thorin, you can't be serious! All this over for the stone that drove your grandfather mad. Is this worth risking someone's life for?" asked Balin. "I will not risk this quest for some burglar." grumbled Thorin. "His name is Bilbo." snapped Balin. "You're afraid." said Thorin, looking at his friend. "I fear for you, all of us. You're becoming what Thror had become." said Balin sadly. "I am NOT my grandfather." snapped Thorin. "Bull shit." Mira mumbled softly, thankfully Thorin didn't heard it. Dwalin however heard her, and smirked and nodded in agreement with Mira's remark

"I don't care. I'm going to help him!" shouted Amy. "AMY NO! Get back here!" shouted Mira, as she saw her daughter running off. "Amy you get back here now!" Thorin called after her. But it was too late, Amy already sprinted away. Thorin chased after her.

And the rest of the Company followed after them. Amy reached the treasury, and gasped as she saw the large, red gold dragon searching for Bilbo, while speaking to him. Amy tried to remain hidden as much as possible, as she remembered Dragons are smart, with great senses of smell, and they could smell a human in a distance. Suddenly Smaug stopped, as he glared at Bilbo. _**"Harboring humans now, Barrel Rider? I smell a human nearby, a human child!" **_spoke up Smaug. "Child? There's no child! She is left behind!" stammered Bilbo.

"_**Not only you're a thief, but a great liar as well! The child isn't the only one your harboring. You have dwarves with you, and another child and human!" **_snarled Smaug. "You must be mistaken, Smaug the Greatest Calamities. They all died coming here." spoke up Bilbo. _Bilbo, you're not a very good at telling tall tales, you can do much better! _thought Amy. Suddenly the dragon grew angry and inpatient, and began chasing Bilbo. Suddenly, the hobbit's eyes caught Amy standing. "Amy! What are you doing down here! RUN! DRAGON!" shouted Bilbo.

As the two began to run, they abruptly stopped when Thorin stood in front of them. "Thorin, we have to get out of here! The Dragon is awake, he's coming after us!" panted Bilbo. "The Arkenstone." said Thorin.

"Thorin, we can worry about the jewel later!" said Amy. "Thorin, we really have to go!" pleaded Bilbo. "The Arkenstone! Where is it?" demanded Thorin. "I don't have it, Thorin!" said Bilbo. Suddenly, Thorin took out his sword pointing it at Amy and Bilbo as they were about to move away. "THORIN! What in the hell are you doing?!" shrieked Mira, running towards them, standing in between Thorin, Bilbo and Amy. "I swear you lay a hand on them!" Mira threatened, and she noticed there was something different about Thorin, especially his eyes. "No." gasped Mira.

"We need to GO NOW!" shouted Balin, and they began to run. "Balin, take Amy and Jackson to safety, and take Mira with them!" Thorin instructed Balin. Balin nodded. "Come on, we need to get you three to safety." said Balin. Mira nodded, as they followed by Balin. Balin lead the three to a long hall way, filled with doors that are rooms. Balin took them to the first room, which was the King's chamber, and they entered. Mira gasped as she looked around the chamber in amazement.

"You will remain here, for safety. One of us will come for you, when the dragon is gone." said Balin. "Balin, this place is beautiful. Is there where King Thror resided?" asked Mira. "Yes, and soon it will be Thorin." said Balin. "Where's Thorin's old room?" Mira asked.

"Just a couple doors down from here, lassie." said Balin. Mira nodded. "Thank you for leading us here. Keep us posted about the dragon!" said Mira. Balin nodded, and he left. "Check this out!" beamed Jackson, as he picked up a crown. "Jackson, put that down! You're not supposed to be touching that!" Mira snapped at her son, as she snatched the crown from Jackson, putting it up to where it was sitting. "Do not touch anything in here, without Thorin's consent! Is that understood?" demanded Mira, firmly. "Yes, mother." said Jackson softly.

"Wow! Look at the painting! The one in front much be Thorin's grandpa! The one wearing the Raven Crown!" said Amy pointing at the pointing, which shown King Thror, his son Prince Thrain, and next to Thrain is three younger dwarves. Amy laughed. "The one next to Thrain has to be Thorin!" laughed Amy. "A very young Thorin! Look how young they are! The other two must be Frerin and Dis." said Mira. "Mother, you chosen quite a handsome dwarf." said Amy, grinning. "That's funny how Kili almost resembles Thorin." said Jackson.

"You know what, he does." said Mira. After looking at the painting for a while, Mira suggested they would rest for a while, until they are needed. While Jackson and Amy dozed off, Mira remained awake, as she sat in front of the fireplace, looking into the flames.

Suddenly Mira's amulet began to glow. _My amulet is glowing again! But why? _Mira thought. Suddenly, she could hear a voice speaking to her. This time, it didn't belong to Aaron. It was older male voice, deep and gruff. _"Mira Van Buren, the woman whom has won my grandson's heart, and savior of the family!" _said the voice. Mira looked around the room to find the source of the voice, and to her surprise, she saw a dwarf with a glow about him. He was much older with a long white hair and beard, and blue eyes. Mira gasped as she recognized the dwarf. "King Thror?" Mira gasped.

"Yes, my child, I am he." said the dwarf approaching Mira. "Of all people have to appear is me! Why?" Mira asked. "You've been sent here for a reason, Miss Van Buren, and hope you uphold your promises." said Thror. "What has become of Thorin? He has changed, your majesty!" Mira asked. The late dwarf king's eyes saddened. "Mira-this is all my fault. I was the first whom fell under the sickness, and because of that, I lost the kingdom to a dragon." said Thror.

"And that same sickness is effecting your grandson, Thror. I seen it in his eyes, and its scaring me." said Mira. The Dwarf took Mira's hands. "That is why you are here, Mira. To save my kin from their fates, and Thorin from the sickness." said Thror.

"This task is going to be difficult, and I promise I see that I will save your family." said Mira. "He loves you very much. I've been dead for years, lassie, but I see everything that goes on from the skies." said Thror. "Everything?" asked Mira. Thror smiled. "Everything." the late dwarf king replied. "I also saved your son from Dul Guldur, he has survived. He's with Thorin right now as we speak. They're planning to kill the dragon." said Mira.

"Mira, the main reason why I am here is for you to deliver a message to my grandson. You must tell him soon as you see him." said King Thror, and he whispered some words in Mira's ear. Mira nodded. "I will do that, Your Majesty." said Mira. "Please, just call me Thror. We're going to be family anyway!" said Thror, smiling at her. "I will tell him! Farewell, Your Majesty!" said Mira. "Farwell, Miss Van Buren!" said King Thror, and he disappeared.


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Four hours later…**

Mira woke up startled by off and on movements in the Mountain, caused by Smaug. Jackson and Amy luckily slept through it, but Mira woken up and she remained awake. Suddenly, everything went completely silent after the final rumble in the Mountain. She could hear some cheering echoing throughout the Mountain. Mira wanted to go see what was happening, but remembering Thorin's orders, she remained in the King's chambers.

An hour later, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Mira called out to whoever was at the door. Balin entered the room. "The Dragon is gone. He has left for Lake Town." said Balin gravely. "Oh no! Fili, Kili and the others!" Mira gasped. "I know." said Balin sadly. "And Thorin?" asked Mira. "He's went into the Treasury, searching for the Arkenstone. Mira I suggest you wouldn't go near him right now." said Balin. Mira had a feeling it was going to hit Thorin, and she needed to play her part, and keep her promise.

"I'll be back." said Mira. "Where are you going?" asked Balin.

"To see Thorin!" Mira replied and she left. "Lassie, I don't think that's such a good-idea!" said Balin softly, as he seen Mira already had left the chambers. Mira arrived in the treasury, as she walked down the long flight of stairs leading into the large Treasure Hall. She could see Thorin, now dressed in a black leather tunic, a dark blue fur coat, and chain mail, as he stared into the gold surrounding him. "Mine. Its all mine-" Mira could Thorin whispering to himself.

Mira could feel her heart sinking. She hated seeing Thorin like this, and now she feared him. _Just stay calm, and confront him-it will be risky, but be brave and face him-its worth it! _Mira thought to herself, as she pressed on. Shortly, she stood a few yards away from the Dwarf King. "Thorin." said Mira. "Aren't you supposed to be in the chambers, Miss Van Buren?" growled Thorin, not turning to look at her. "I only came down to see what is going on. Where's the dragon?" asked Mira. "He has left the Mountain." said Thorin coldly.

"Okay, I'll take my leave then. Thanks!" said Mira, and she turned away. Suddenly, she tripped over some coins and fell, cursing to herself in the process. "I told you to leave!" bellowed Thorin at Mira. "Alright, alright! I'm leaving!" Mira snapped angrily, as she quickly stood up, and she dropped a jewel that fell into her hand.

Unfortunately, Thorin had saw her. "THIEF! You little thief! You stole from me!" Thorin raged, as he charged at Mira. "Thorin, what are you talking about! I wasn't stealing anything!" shouted Mira. "You lie! I saw that ruby falling from your hands!" bellowed the dwarf. "I was putting it back, you IDIOT!" screamed Mira. "Hand it over!" Thorin demanded angrily. Suddenly, the ruby went tossing in his direction. "Take all your jewels and gold and shove them where the sun don't shine!" Mira shrieked.

Suddenly, Thorin lunged at her, picking her up by her throat, pinning her to a wall. "THORIN! STOP IT! PUT ME DOWN!" Mira choked loudly. "I wish I never met you! Why did I even trust you!" Thorin bellowed and he threw Mira to the ground, and he slapped her. "Out!" Thorin screamed. Mira slowly stood up, and she left the Treasury. Her vision blinded by tears, and blood dripping from her, as she left. As she walked down the corridors, she saw Bilbo running down, followed by Fili, Kili, Bofur and Oin. "Great heaven's above! MIRA!" cried out Bilbo, running to her.

"Run, run as far as you can from him!" said Mira weakly. "Mira, you're hurt!" exclaimed Oin. "I hate to ask this, Thorin didn't do this to you, did he?" asked Bilbo.

"Yes, I only wanted to talk to him. Then he falsely accused me of stealing. I wasn't stealing anything, I only wanted to talk to him!" wept Mira. "Lets get you back to the chambers, and fix your injuries." said Oin. Fili and Kili exchanged looks. Bilbo informed the young dwarves Thorin had been like this for a long time, as well as not eating and drinking. As Oin guided Mira down the hallway, they met up with Thrain, whom was checking on Amy and Jackson.

"What in Durin's name happened to you, child?!" cried out Thrain. "She went to speak with Thorin in the Treasury-and he got hostile with her." Oin replied, speaking on Mira's behalf. This angered Thrain immensely. "I warned him not to come here-he never listened-and now he harmed her. His one! And I will not sit here and allow him to continued this!" barked Thrain, angrily as he walked away. "Thrain, its no use! He'll hurt you!" cried out Mira. "I have years of experience! I'll show em'!" Thrain yelled, and he disappeared down the corridor.

After Oin tended Mira's injuries, he stayed behind and talked with Mira for a little while, and then he took his leave. Jackson woke up, and he found his mother, staring sadly in the flames. And he could see the bruises on her. "Don't ask, I won't answer!" mumbled Mira, as she could sense Jackson's presence in the room.

"I don't think I want to know either, mom. But don't give up. You can't give up, mother. We were bought here for a reason, you have a duty to fulfill. You can't back down on this." said Jackson. "How Jackson? How can I without getting injured? You should see him Jackson! Its not like I know him anymore!" shouted Mira. "I'll just go back to bed, I'm sorry mother." said Jackson sadly, as he was about to turn away. "Jack, wait." said Mira.

Jackson turned and looked at his mother. "Thank you." said Mira. "You're welcome. I love you mom." said Jackson. "I love you too, Jack!" said Mira, as the two of them embraced. "Why don't you and Amy sleep out here tonight?" asked Mira. "Okay." said Jackson, as he went back to the main bedroom, and he carried Amy out to the main room. "What are you doing mom?" asked Jackson. "Getting some rest. I have a feeling this is going to be a long week." said Mira, and she went into the bedroom.

Later that night, Mira could hear footsteps entering the bedroom. And a deep voice speaking to her. "Mira!" whispered Thorin. Mira woke up and she turned over to see Thorin laying beside her, his features more calm, and less pale than before. Thorin gazed at Mira, brushing her cheek gently. He took notice of the bruises on her neck. "Mira, I'm sorry!" Thorin whispered to her. Mira turned her back towards him.

Then Thorin turned over on his back and sighed. Mira slowly turned over to Thorin, to see that the dwarf is still awake. She took his hand. "Don't let it happen again." said Mira softly. Thorin turned to her, and he pulled her close. "It won't, Mira, it won't! I assure you." said Thorin. "Thorin, I have something to tell you." said Mira. "What is it, love?" asked Thorin. "Remember how Gandalf explained to you about me speaking to the dead, right?" said Mira. "Right." said Thorin

"Tonight, you grandfather came to me, and he spoke to me, and he has a message to give you." said Mira. Hearing this, Thorin looked at Mira in disbelief. "I don't believe you." snarled Thorin, sitting straight up in the bed. "Thorin, I wouldn't be telling you this, if I was lying! I'm telling you the truth, Thorin! I spoken to your Grandfather tonight." said Mira. Suddenly, something in Thorin snapped, as the dwarf quickly jumped out of bed. "I had enough with your lies, woman! I had enough! Unless you prove to me you can speak to the dead, I refuse to listen to some crazed woman, who's heavily consumed with grief from her late husband!" bellowed Thorin.

That hit a sore spot in Mira, which angered her. Not only the words were harsh, but he insulted her, and degraded her, showing her great disrespect.

Mira jumped out of bed, as she glared angrily at the dwarf. "How could you? How could you say those words about me?! For you information pal, I don't spend most of my time grieving over Aaron! You know why? I have children to raise, and a promise to fulfill, damn it! And you're making it difficult for me to keep my promise!" Mira screamed, tears running down her face. "I had enough of your foolishness woman!" Thorin barked back, and he stormed out of the chambers. Mira screamed, as she threw a small vase at the bedroom door after Thorin left.

The noise between the arguing and Mira and Thorin yelling at each other, had woken Jackson and Amy. "Mother! What's going on? Why are you and Thorin fighting?!" cried out Amy. "He didn't hurt you again, did he?" asked Jackson. "No, he didn't. I don't know what's going on with him." said Mira, softly. "Don't worry, mother. Things will work out. Just remember what I told you-don't give up. We're all in this together!" said Jackson, as he hugged his mother.

The next afternoon, Bard arrived requesting a negotiation for the treasure. And Thorin refused, having Bard leaving the Mountain, very angry. "Thorin, this isn't right. You are blind, you need to wake up and see the damage you are causing!" spoke up Mira.

"Mira, I'm in no mood for any lectures today! Get out of my face, or I'll throw you off the Mountain!" snarled Thorin. "That does it! That does it! I'm so sick of this shit!" Mira screamed, as she now stood directly right in Thorin's face. "What is it going to take for you to snap out of it, Thorin? You're so blinded by greed, you forgotten about love, and family! Pretty soon, you'll turn your own family away, and what next?! You'll sit there, alone in the treasury, with just you and your stupid, stupid Gold! And as for the Arkenstone, I hate that damn thing!" Mira screamed.

"Miss Van Buren, I'm warning you for the final time, if you don't get out of my way, you'll regret it!" snarled Thorin. "No." said Mira firmly. "Fine then, if that's how you're going to be!" roared Thorin, as he picked up a bow, notching the arrow, preparing to fire it at Mira. "Go ahead, shoot me. Kill me off! Maybe you'll know what grief feels like!" Mira screams. But Thorin didn't budge, still holding the bow. "Well don't just stand there, shoot me, you bastard!" Mira screamed.

As Thorin pulled back the arrow, Amy, Jackson, Bilbo and Balin entered the area. "Great heaven's above Thorin! What are you doing?! STOP IT! STOP THIS NOW!" shouted Balin. "Balin, don't. I got it from here." said Mira.

"Mother, don't do this! Its not worth it! Maybe we should send for Gandalf to take us home!" cried out Amy. "Amy, we have no home. Where are we going to stay? I'm sorry, I must see through this." said Mira. "But what about us? We don't want to lose you mother!" shouted Jackson. "ENOUGH! I have enough with this!" shouted Thorin, impatiently and as he fired the arrow, Amy leapt out in front of her mother, and took the shot, as the arrow struck Amy in the hip. "AMY!" cried out, Mira, Jackson and Balin at once. Balin looked up at Thorin.

"What have you done?!" shouted Balin, tears falling down his face. Thorin stood frozen, and after a while, he slammed down the bow, and bolted back inside the Mountain. "Lets get her to the healing quarters and quick. You know where its located. I will send for Oin." said Balin. Mira nodded as Jackson picked up Amy, and he carried her to the healing chambers, followed by Mira, while Balin went to find Oin. Mira noticed Bilbo was hardly seen in the Mountain at all. And then she remembered, he must have taken the Arkenstone to Bard. Mira told herself she will be there when the day arrives, and she would do everything to keep Bilbo from getting hurt.

The next morning, Bard and Thranduil returned again to the Mountain, and Bard pulled out the Arkenstone from his pocket, which angered Thorin. Shortly, Bilbo stepped forward, confessed to the Dwarf he had taken the jewel and given to Bard. With anger and rage, Thorin charged at the hobbit, and at the same time, Mira screamed. "Get your hands off of him!" Mira shrieked as she charged at Thorin, pulling him away from Bilbo.

Suddenly as Thorin was about to turn to strike her, he saw two images standing in front of him, whom stood behind Mira. The two images glowed, and everyone gathered, gasped in shock, not knowing what to think of this. The first figure standing, was Aaron, and the other is Thror, glaring angrily at Thorin. "Grandfather!" gasped Thorin. Gandalf smiled, knowing what was happening now. "What is going on, Mithrandir?" asked Thranduil. "Miss Van Buren is revealing the power of her amulet." said Gandalf.


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Thorin, I am stunned, and disappointed in you lad. You have not only harmed the woman you love, but shot a girl barely in her teens, over something that isn't worth it. Thorin, you are much stronger than this-you would have fought this sickness, instead you chose to let it consume you like I had done. Thorin, from the time you were born, I knew you were going to be a strong and fierce warrior, but seeing this, I feel ashamed of calling you my grandson, an heir to the Throne of Erebor." said Thror.

"Grandfather-I-!" stammered Thorin, as he fell to his knees, tears falling down his face. "There is an army approaching, Thorin. If you don't change now, everyone you know and love will die." said Aaron. Thorin stood up. "In the mean time, you still have some time to make things right." said Thror. Thorin nodded. Suddenly, both figures disappeared. Mira stood in front of Thorin, tears falling down her face.

Thorin turned to Mira, taking her hands. "Mira, I wouldn't blame you for hating me right now. I haven't been very good to everyone lately, and much more, I've hurt you, Bilbo and Amy. And if something happened to Amy, I would never live with myself. I'm a monster, and I do not deserve your love for me. If you wish to take your children and leave, go." said Thorin. "I'm not leaving Thorin. I have fulfilled my duties. I'm not leaving until my daughter is recovered. A secondly, you have given my children and I a home, and love, that itself is worth more than all the gold in Erebor. I love you, Thorin, son of Thrain, sickness or no." said Mira.

Thorin smiled, as he pulled Mira into his arms, and he held her tightly. Shortly, they broke the embrace. "Lets go and visit Amy!" said Thorin. Mira nodded, and several other dwarves followed. Soon they arrived in the healing chambers, Oin was still stitching up Amy's wound. Amy of course, is awake. "Its best if I enter first." Mira said. Thorin nodded, and she entered the healing chambers first. "So, is it official? Are we going back home or are we staying?" asked Amy. "We're staying, Mira. There is someone who wants to speak to you." said Mira.

"Bilbo?" asked Amy. "No, its me, Amy." said Thorin, as he stepped into the healing chamber.

"Why should I speak to you? You murderous-!" Amy began to snap. "Amy!" said Mira, sharply. "Amy, I apologize for what had transpired earlier-I wasn't myself, and it was not my intention to hurt you, or your mother." said Thorin. "Don't forget you nearly killed my beloved too!" snapped Amy. "Yes, I know-!" said Thorin sadly. Thorin sat beside her. "Your mother did something remarkable earlier, that involved her amulet. She summoned for my Grandfather, and I got to speak to him, and your father." said Thorin.

"You spoke to my father?!" exclaimed Amy. "Yes, and I got quite an earful from him too, and my Grandfather." said Thorin. "They should've whooped your ass." grumbled Amy. Mira and Oin tried their best to keep from laughing at Amy's remark. Thorin chuckled. "Yes, I very much deserved a ass whooping, and my Grandfather would've been the first to do it, followed by my father." said Thorin. "Then he will send wee little Thorin to his bedroom!" joked Oin. "Oin!" said Thorin.

Thorin then turned back to Amy. "Please find it in your heart to forgive me, Amy!" said Thorin. "Alright, I forgive you, Thorin!" said Amy. And Thorin and Amy embraced. "Now there's another matter I must attend to." said Thorin, standing up. "What's that?" asked Mira. "I'm going to speak with Bard and Thranduil." said Thorin.

Bilbo sat down in the Elf King's tent wishing Amy was with him, he felt very worried about her. "You seem to have a lot on your mind, Master Halfling." spoke up Bard standing next to the hobbit. "I'm just worried about Mira's daughter Amy." the hobbit replied as he fingered with a necklace she had given him. "She gave you that?" asked Thranduil. "Yes. She and I-we're…" began Bilbo. "Courting!" chuckled Bard. Gandalf grinned. "See there is something good coming from this quest, Mister Baggins." said Gandalf. "Oh no! What does he want?" snapped Bard. "What?" said Bilbo.

Everyone looked up and they saw Thorin approaching, alongside with Balin and Dwalin. "Thorin?" gasped Bilbo, he stood up. Gandalf placed his hand on the hobbit's shoulders. "So? Has the Great Dwarf King changed his mind?" asked Bard. "Yes, I have. I come not only to bargain with the Lord of Dale, but to offer peace with men and elves. And I bring a gift to the Elf King." said Thorin. To Thranduil's surprise, Thorin took out a necklace from his pocket, presenting it to the King.

"You did say it was your late wife's, am I correct?" asked Thorin. "Yes, yes!" said Thranduil quickly, shocked by this, now loss at words, as he took the necklace. "I made this for her. This was the only thing left the reminded me of her." said Thranduil softly.

"What is the change of heart, Thorin?" asked Gandalf. "Mira is the reason why I've changed. I didn't know what I'll do without her. After what she had done, summoning the deceased loved ones to speak to me, including her late husband, I never forgotten that. So, are agreed to have peace then?" asked Thorin, turning to Bard and Thranduil "See, I told you he'll come around!" Bilbo whispered to Bard. Bard grinned. "And so it shall be!" said Bard, loudly and he shook Thorin's hand.

Thranduil approached Thorin. "We will make peace with you as well. Its time that the past shall be left behind and forgotten!" said Thranduil. Tauriel, who was standing nearby smiled in delight. Kili, whom was also there, took Tauriel's hand. "I knew Uncle would come around!" said Kili, grinning. "I do too. I don't think they even know you are down here." said Tauriel. Gandalf spoke up. "We must call an urgent meeting, the Orc army is due here anytime soon!" announced the wizard.

"There's an army approaching our way!" said Bard. Thorin smiled, as he recognized the army approaching their direction. "My cousin Dain!" grinned Thorin. "Good morning, everyone!" Dain called out. Thorin ran over to the dwarf, and they embraced, and shared small talk. And they joined the others for the brief meeting. "After this meeting, I like to meet your lady!" said Dain, grinning. "How did you know?" asked Thorin.

"Your youngest nephew told me! He's standing over there!" said Dain, pointing over the direction where Kili is standing, and he is speaking with Tauriel quietly, with Legolas standing nearby. "Oh really? I didn't know Kili was down here." said Thorin. "Hopefully not making moves on the ginger elf." said Dain rolling his eyes. "He deserves her, Dain. She saved his life. Which is another story for another time!" said Thorin. Dain nodded.

Meanwhile, in the Mountain Amy recovered quickly, and she was allowed to walk around, and everyone felt delighted that Amy is feeling better. "You recover quickly lassie." said Balin. "Thank goodness for being young!" boasted Amy. "Yes, your age is your benefits!" said Dwalin. "Thorin hasn't made it back yet?" asked Mira. "Apparently, he hasn't. I wonder what he's doing down there?" asked Balin. Two hours later, Thorin arrived, with Dain at his side, bursting into the private dining area, laughing loudly. Dwalin grinned, and he sprinted towards Dain, as the two of them butt heads, much to the amusement of Amy and Jackson.

"Like I said, they would make damn good pro wrestlers." said Jackson, grinning. "Dain, there is some people I like for you to meet!" said Thorin, as he led his cousin to the group. "Dain, this is Mira Van Buren, and her children, Jackson and Amy!" said Thorin.

"It's nice meeting you, Lord Dain!" said Amy with a proper curtsy. "Its nice meeting you, Lord Dain!" said Jackson and Mira. "So, you're the lovely lady who has won over my cousin!" beamed Dain. "Yes, yes I am." said Mira. "You are finally taking my advice after all these years, lad!" said Dain. Mira blushed. Then Dain turned back to Mira. "Has he asked you yet?" asked Dain. "Asked me what?" said Mira. "To marry you, of course!" chirped Dain. "No, not yet, but eventually he'll ask me!" said Mira.

Suddenly, there was quiet, as they could hear drumming in the distance. "They're here! Take arms! We're off to war!" Thorin called out to everyone. "I'm fighting too!" shouted Jackson. "No, you're staying here. You're far too young to fight." said Thorin. "But I want to fight!" protested Jackson. "Let him fight, lad. I was younger than Jackson when I picked up my first sword!" snapped Dain. "Very well. Dwalin, take Jackson to the Armory." said Thorin. "What do you wish us to do?" asked Mira.

"You and Amy go to the encampment of the Elves and Men, to aid with the wounded." said Thorin. Mira and Amy nodded, as they begin their journey to the encampment.

As Mira and Amy arrived, they found Bilbo and Amy ran to the hobbit and hugged him. "You're alive! You have no idea how worried I was about you!" said Bilbo softly. "Its okay, Bilbo, I'm fine now. And everyone is at peace." said Amy. Suddenly, Amy noticed Bilbo still looking rather sad. "Bilbo, what's wrong?" asked Amy. "Thorin hasn't apologized to me, yet. He saw me, but he acted like I wasn't here." said Bilbo. "Bilbo.." said Amy softly.

"This was all my fault anyway, for taking the Arkenstone. None of this would have happened." grumbled Bilbo. "Bilbo, its not your fault a war is approaching. These are orcs we're dealing with, it cannot be helped. As for the Arkenstone ordeal, you done the right thing. It had bought Thorin back to his senses. As long as we keep him away from the Treasury, Thorin will be fine." said Amy. "I'm glad you're here, Amy." said Bilbo. "And I think you should be out there too, fighting." said Amy.

"Amy, I wasn't meant to fight in a war. Gandalf told me himself." said Bilbo. "Gandalf's full of it. You still have some Took in you, Bilbo! You're going out there, and fight!" said Amy, and she went and brought over some armor to Bilbo. "Ha, ha, very funny!" said Bilbo noticing the elven armor Amy brought forward.

"It goes well with the mithril that Thorin gave you. So now you match! Go on, put it on!" said Amy. "But its heavy! How am I supposed to walk and fight in this?!" exclaimed Bilbo. And the hobbit went and put on the armor, and the helmet. "There! Now you're ready!" said Amy. "One of these days-!" began Bilbo. "Amy, what are you doing to him?" asked Mira. Bilbo turned around and looked at Mira. "What does it look like she's doing?" asked Bilbo.

Suddenly, they could hear a loud horn sounding from Erebor. Bilbo smiled and he followed the dwarves after they ran out of Erebor. "Mira, Amy, I suggest you stay in the tents, for your own safety." said Gandalf. Amy and Mira nodded, as they sat in the tents.


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

_**Mira's POV:**_

It had been four hours, since I've been sitting in the tent with my twins, and I felt restless and worried. I couldn't just sit here! I should be out there fighting as well, and help the dwarves too. I decided I could sit still any much longer. "Mother, where are you going?" asked Amy. "I'm going to help Thorin. I know where's he at." said Mira. "Mother, please be careful!" said Amy. "I will!" I said, and Amy. "I'm going with you, mother." said Jackson.

"Jackson, I think its for the best you stay here and watch your sister." said Mira. "That's how you are! You and Thorin are just too much alike! I'm no wimp, other, and I've grown much older! Stop treating me like I'm a child! Please let me fight, mother!" shouted Jackson. "Very well. Amy, will you be alright by yourself?" I asked Amy. "Yes, I will be fine. There are a few elves remaining behind I can talk to!" Amy replied.

And so Jackson and I left, beginning our journey to Ravenhill. "Mother, how did you know about Ravenhill?" asked Jackson.

Of course, he just had to ask that! And I given him a sarcastic look. "Oh yes, that's right. Sorry!" said Jackson. As we approached near the place, we fought off several orcs. By the time we arrived, we realized we were too late! I looked everywhere for Fili and Kili, when suddenly Jackson made a loud cry, because he was several yards behind me. "MOTHER!" cried out Jackson. I ran towards my son, and there we saw Kili, laying on the ground with Tauriel, holding onto him.

"No.." whispered Tauriel. Suddenly, I could feel my amulet glowing. And then a voice spoke to me. It was Aaron's voice. _"Now this is the hour where you use your gifts, love! The line of Durin will not be broken!" _I hear Aaron's voice speaking to me. And so I knelt before Kili. "Tauriel, you don't mind..?" I began. "Miss Van Buren, its too late to save him now." said Tauriel softly. "No, its never too late!-here, Tauriel, wear this for a minute." I said, removing my amulet. "Mira, I can't really, its yours. You should wear it." said Tauriel.

"If we want to save, Kili, please only for a minute! Just listen my instructions." I said gently. Tauriel nodded, and she put on my necklace. "Now, lean over to Kili, and place your lips onto Kili's. This isn't a joke, this is serious." I said. Tauriel gave me a look like as if I lost my mind. "Tauriel, please?" I said.

Tauriel nodded and listened. "Now breathe into him." I continued. Tauriel closed her eyes, and she breathed into Kili. The amulet started glowing, as white streams coming from Tauriel's lips and entering Kili's body, pretty soon, Kili's entire body glowed. Jackson stood behind me and gasped in surprise. "Your amulet can do that?!" gasped Jackson. I nodded. Tauriel soon stopped, and returned the amulet to me. We waited for a few minutes as we waited for any signs of life from the young dwarf.

Suddenly to our surprise, Kili moved and he opened his eyes. "Tauriel. What happened?" asked Kili softly. "Talk to Miss Van Buren here! It was her idea." said Tauriel, as she helped Kili sat up. "I'm not bleeding! What is going on? I was bleeding earlier!" Kili exclaimed softly. "Tauriel and my mom healed you, Kee." said Jackson. "But…" began Kili. "Now I must find Thorin and Fili." I said. "Mira, Fili-he got thrown off a cliff." said Kili sadly. "WHAT?!" I cried out.

"Azog stabbed him in the back and threw him off the clip. There is no use of saving him." said Kili sadly. "Like bloody hell. I'm going to climb down the cliff, and heal him." I said, sharply. "Mira, I don't that isn't such a good idea!" Kili protested, but I ignored Kili's warnings. "Uncle Thorin seemed to rub off on Mira!" grumbled Kili.

I pressed on to the cliff as I climbed down. _Thank goodness my mountain climbing training paid off, _I thought to myself. It felt like forever climbing down the cliff, when I finally reached the bottom, and I could see Fili's body laying face up. I scrambled down running towards the dwarf as I begin the process as my amulet started glowing. The white streaks flown about me and Fili, as I breathed on him. And after a while, I stopped as I sat and waited for Fili. An hour later, Fili's eyes opened and he sat up. "I'm not in pain! And what am I doing down here? Mira, what's going on?" asked Fili, looking at me with a puzzled expression.

I explained to Fili the situation, and I also told Fili that I healed Kili as well, with Tauriel's help. "Mira, you didn't have to do this-this had meant to happen-!" Fili protested. "No, its not, Fili son of Dis. You deserve to live in Erebor. You and Kili both. You don't deserve to die like this." I said gently. Fili smiled. "Now, come on. We have to find Thorin." I said. And then I looked at Fili. "Can you climb?" I asked. "Of course I can climb!" said Fili. And so we climbed back up, until we reached the surface, as we begin our search for Thorin.

By the time we got there, Bilbo approached us. His eyes filled with tears. "I'm afraid you're too late. He's-he's-gone!" stammered Bilbo. "No-please don't say its true!" I gasped. Bilbo nodded. Once again, my amulet began to glow. And Aaron's voice began to speak to me again: _"This will be challenging for you, and be cautious, you are willing to lose you energy if you choose to resurrect the dwarf!" _Aaron said to me. I closed my eyes as he left me a choice.

I felt torn in two, as I realized if I was going to resurrect Thorin now, I would lose all my energy, and I would be close to near death, my self. I turned to Fili, Kili, Bilbo, Jackson, Tauriel and Dwalin. _I have to do this! Thorin has to live, and I fear not the risks! _I thought. And so I approached Thorin as I knelt before him, and I done the same thing before like I did with Fili and Kili. "What is she doing?" whispered Dwalin. "Just watch. She done this with us!" said Fili.

I continued my process with Thorin, as suddenly I could feel my body weaken as I continued. When I finished, I collapsed to the ground, laying beside Thorin. "MIRA!" cried out Jackson, Fili and Kili together. Thorin turned to me. "Mira? _Gizhmel?" _Thorin whispered to me. And the last thing I remembered, everything went black.

_**No One's POV:**_

Amy greeted everyone in front of the healing tents, as she saw Thorin carrying her mother into the tents, Thorin's features looking very sad. "MOTHER! What happened to her?!" cried out Amy. "She risked her energy to bring Thorin back to life!" said Jackson. Gandalf, Bard and Thranduil who stood nearby, gasped. "Did she really do that?" asked Bard, his eyes widened. "Yes. She done this because she loved me very much. Her final words were if something was to happen to me, keep my amulet, and she faded." Thorin replied. Thranduil closed his eyes. Thorin placed Mira on the bed.

Oin approached the bed, as he thoroughly examined her. Then he looked up at Thorin and the others and smiled. "There is still hope in Mira. Her heart is beating again." said Oin. Thorin sighed with relief, as well as the others. "But she needs her rest, and not many visitors, except for Thorin and her children." said Oin. And so everyone left the healing tents, leaving Thorin, Amy and Jackson in the tent with Mira. Thorin had never left Mira's side. "Why? Why did she do it?" asked Thorin softly, his eyes fixed on the woman.

"Because she loves you very much, Thorin. She believes you deserve a second chance at life." said Amy.

"But why would I deserve a second chance? Especially after the way I treated you, your mother, Bilbo, my own kin, and everyone else around me!" said Thorin. "That wasn't you speaking at all. You were consumed by the dragon sickness, Thorin. It wasn't your fault, nor your Grandfather's either. I can imagine your grandfather, being a kind a loving father and grandfather and Great King." said Amy. "That he was, Amy. Everyone kept saying that I am like him." said Thorin. "In a certain degree yes." said Amy.

An hour later, Mira woke up, and she could hear music nearby, harp music and soft humming. Mira turned to find the source, and she saw Thorin sitting beside her bed, playing a small silver harp, and singing softly to himself, words she didn't understand, but his voice filled with sadness and melancholy. Mira smiled. "If I am not mistaken, is that what you dwarves call singing the blues?" spoke up Mira. Thorin looked up at Mira and smiled. "No, I'm not singing the-what's the blues?" asked Thorin.

"It's a manner of speech where I come from!" Mira replied. Thorin put down the harp, as he approached her, and he quickly pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly close to his chest. "You didn't have to save me you know. But why, why did you do it?" asked Thorin.

"You bloody well know why!" said Mira smiling, as she gently caressed the dwarf's chest. "Say it, Mira. You love me. I've been waiting to hear those words from you forever." said Thorin. "I love you, Thorin son of Thrain!" said Mira. _"I love you too, Mira Van Buren!" _Thorin whispered to Mira in his language, and he pulled her into a long, deep passionate kiss.

**Two days later…**

Bilbo had planned to leave two days after the battle, and he prepared to say his goodbyes to Thorin and the dwarves. It left Amy with a difficult decision. A part of her wanted to stay with the family, but a part of her wanted to go and live with Bilbo. Bilbo looked at Amy with a sullen expression. Amy closed her eyes, and that's when she decided she would join Bilbo. Amy turned to Mira and Jackson. "Mom, Jackson, I've made my choice. I'm going to live with Bilbo." said Amy.

"We're going t miss you lassie, and your cheery personality." said Bofur. "You take good care of her, Bilbo! Otherwise you will deal with me!" teased Thorin. "You don't scare me, Thorin. You never scared me!" said the hobbit. And the two laughed and hugged. Thorin turned to Amy. "Give him hell." Thorin grinned. "I would never do that to him." said Amy, as she hugged Thorin.

"Oh and another thing!" began Thorin, and he turned to Gloin. "Gloin, Dwalin, bring out a small chest I've arranged for our Burglar." Thorin instructed the dwarves. Dwalin and Gloin nodded, and left. "A promise is a promise, Mister Baggins, you will receive the fourteenth share as promised written in the contract. And also you will honored as a hero, and dwarf friend of all seven dwarven kingdoms of Middle Earth!" said Thorin, and he given Bilbo a medal. Everyone cheered. As he placed the medal on the hobbit, he began to speak in his language.

"_May Mahal protect you on your journey home, and your acorn to grow into a beautiful tree as you plant it!" _spoken Thorin. Bilbo smiled, wiping a tear from his eyes. Bilbo looked up at the Company. "Remember, you are more than welcome to visit anytime! Tea is at four o clock! And don't bother knocking, just come on in!" said Bilbo, smiling. "We'll remember that!" said Bofur. "We should wait until Miss Amy gather her belongings." Gandalf reminded the hobbit.

Shortly, Amy returned with her belongings, and she said her final goodbyes to her family and friends, and she followed Gandalf and Bilbo out of the Mountain. "I didn't expect her to leave the next this soon. She's only seventeen." sighed Mira. Balin placed his hand on Mira's shoulder.

"Its normal to feel that way, lassie. She made her choice, and she is in very good hands." said Balin. Mira smiled, as the Company turned back into the Mountain. "My sister should due here in a couple weeks. And the rebuilding as already started." said Thorin. "I can't wait to meet your sister, Thorin." said Mira. "I'm dreading it." grumbled Thorin. "Oh don't say that about your sister, Thorin!" said Mira. "She's going to give me a long lecture after Fili and Kili tell her their stories of the quest." said Thorin. "Oh!" said Mira, as she thought about it for a minute.


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**One year later..**

The King of Erebor had been very busy, between planning of the wedding and coronation of Thorin and Mira, and work of rebuilding Erebor continuing as well as expecting the arrival of Lady Dis and dwarves from Ered Luin. As for Jackson, Thorin had appointed Jackson as a member of the Royal Army. Jackson also inquired on working as a blacksmith as well, and Thorin accepted the request too. As for Mira, she got to know the few Council members whom have arrived in Erebor already, and got to know them, and spent half the day with them.

They liked her, as she liked them. As for Fili and Kili, they've been working on various duties, mostly spending time with their Uncle, helping him, and with Thrain, Balin and Dwalin as well. Two days later, it was announced that Dis and the Ered Luin dwarves have arrived in Erebor. As the evening drew near, Mira had been preparing to meet Dis and the Dwarves that night with a feast being held that evening, welcoming them home. Mira felt rather nervous, hoping Dis and the dwarves would like her.

As Mira was getting ready, Thorin entered the bedroom, as he noticed Mira looking in the mirror. "Are you okay, Mira?" asked Thorin, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I'm a little nervous. What if they don't like me?" asked Mira. "Don't worry, they will like you! If not, I will make them like you. As for Dis, I've written her letters and told her all about you, and how you saved me from death. She is wanting meet you, and thank you for you saving me, and her sons." said Thorin. Mira sighed. "Now, put on your red and gold dress, and lets go. The feast will be starting shortly." said Thorin. Mira nodded, as she put on her gown.

"Thorin, I may need your help, zipping up the dress!" said Mira. Thorin laughed. "Of course!" said Thorin, and he helped Mira zip up the dwarf. After that, the two left their chambers, heading towards the Great Hall. When they entered, they are met and greeted by different dwarves, and Thorin introduced her to some of the known dwarven families. Mira spoke to them, as they asked questions, and thanked her for saving Thorin, many times. But there were a few however, who had questioned Mira being there, and wasn't too impressed with her at all.

And that is when the gossiping among the dwarven women began. Mira ignored them, because it wasn't worth getting upset about, as Thorin led Mira to the large table where the rest of the family is sitting.

Thorin introduces Mira to Dis. To Mira's surprise, Dis embraced her, hugging her tightly. "Thank you, Miss Van Buren-you saved my brother and son's lives, and I don't know what to say-you are gift sent from Mahal!" said Dis softly. And the two sat and talked for quite a long time and became fast friends, and Mira told her how she inquired her amulet. And Mira realized that she and Dis had something in common, the two of them are widows. Dis told Mira about her husband, Vili, and he passed away during a war that he went with Thorin, Frerin, Thrain, and King Thror.

"Wow those two are chattering like old hens!" chuckled Gloin. "I heard that!" Mira called out, and both Dis and Thorin laughed. "This is my son Jackson, and his twin sister is living with Bilbo Baggins." said Mira. "Its nice meeting you, Lady Dis." said Jackson, smiling at her. "Wow, you just look like my son Fili at that age!" said Dis. "That's what everyone saying. Fili is like brother to me, and Kili as well." said Jackson. "Not to mention some of the pranks you've been teaching them." said Mira, rolling her eyes. Dis laughed. "Yes, my sons are known for their pranks." said Dis, looking at Fili and Kili, as they were laughing at Jackson, whom was telling them dirty jokes.

Shortly before the Feast began, Thorin began making a speech welcoming home Lady Dis, and the Dwarves of Ered Luin. And the Thrain also spoke, boasting how proud he is of Thorin, Fili, Kili and Dis, and he even called everyone for silence to remember those who have fallen in the wars, as well as Frerin's name and Thror's honored. After the speeches, supper was served, and everyone talked and laughed as they ate. Mira continued to speak first of her late husband, and then of her experiences with the quest, and the dwarves, Thorin, Fili, and Kili, even Bilbo.

"What would your husband think since you are courting Thorin?" asked Dis. "He wouldn't mind, actually. He came to me in my dreams before Thorin and I started courting, and told me, I should be with Thorin and live with him." said Mira. Dis smiled. "Have you chosen another?" Mira asked Mira. "No, I told myself I'll remain single status for a long time. However I've been very fond of Master Dwalin." said the dwarf princess, and she blushed. "Does he know?" asked Mira. "No, not yet. Dwalin has been my best friend as well as Thorin's as far back when I was still in diapers." said Dis.

Mira smiled. The thought of little Dwalin and Little Thorin running around made her chuckle.

As the evening progressed, Mira decided to socialize among the dwarves, as she met different families from Ered Luin. Everyone seemed to like her, and praised her for saving the lives of the Royal Family. However, there were those they were not happy about Mira at all, when some overheard Mira's story and her amulet, and knowing that Mira is a widow, which sparked more gossip. "This woman is widowed! She should remain a widow! And now she is bedding our King? We hear they are to be married next month!" said a dwarf woman. "I wouldn't have any of it. It would be a disgrace among the dwarves if Our King marries her." said another one.

Mira snarled angrily, trying to keep her composure. "Maybe we should confront the King's 'whore' and hear her side of the story. Besides that, I was originally planned to be betrothed with the King himself, but no, he had chosen his own path!" said another woman with dark brown hair and grey eyes, as she glared at Mira. Pretty soon, the same said dwarf woman approached her. "Hello!" Mira said. "Don't play nice with me, human! I know what kind of game you're playing!" snapped the dwarf woman, angrily.

"What are you talking about?" asked Mira sharply.

"As you know, my name is Lady Elena Firesmith, daughter of Norgel Firesmith! I was supposed to be arranged to marry our King, until he chosen his own path! Now that we're here, I had high hopes of having our betrothal, set in stone! If I were you, I stay away from the King, or I will kill you myself!" snapped the woman. Mira's eyes widened. _Betrothed? BETROTHED! He lied to me! _Mira thought, as anger and hurt clouded over her. Mira quickly sprinted away from Lady Elena, as she screamed in anger. "What's up with Mira?" asked Dwalin, pointing in Mira's direction. "Something has happened. I'll go and talk to her." said Thorin, standing up.

"I'll come with you!" said Dwalin. As they were about to leave the Great Hall, Lady Elena stopped them. "Not so fast, Your Majesty! I like to have a word with you." said Lady Elena, icily. "Now's not the time, Lady Elena, I have something I need to take care of! Now move out of my way!" Thorin demanded. "You're not going to follow that two faced whore are you?" snapped Lady Elena. Thorin glared angrily at the dwarf woman.

"What did you just say?!" bellowed Thorin. "You heard me correctly, your Majesty! You are not to marry her! You will disgrace our people and your kingdom if you chose to marry this woman!" said Lady Elena coldly.

"The nerve of you to speak of Mira this way! You're just angry, because you missed your chance on becoming Thorin's Queen!" shouted Dwalin. "Well who's fault is that? Thorin didn't want me, as much as I wanted him!" Lady Elena shouted back. "I really don't need this right now! If you don't move out of my way, Elena, I will push you out of my way! And no one will talk down about my future wife! I never loved you, Elena, I didn't want anything to DO WITH you! No back to your family where you belong!" shouted Thorin.

"You will pay for this! Mark my words! This isn't over yet!" shouted Lady Elena, and she stormed away. "Oh yes it is over! One move, you will be locked up!" Thorin yelled at her. But it was too late, Lady Elena already stormed off. "Don't pay any heed to her. Right now, we need to find Mira!" said Dwalin, as the two left the Great Hall. Shortly, they found her standing outside on the balcony. "I got it from here, Dwalin." said Thorin. Dwalin nodded, and he walked back to the Great Hall.

"Mira, are you alright? What did that woman say to you?" asked Thorin, approaching Mira. "Why did you lie to me Thorin? Why didn't you tell me you were already betrothed?!" Mira snapped as she turned around and glared at the Dwarf. Thorin closed his eyes.

_That little bitch who calls herself a dwarf is going to pay for this. I Might as well tell her the truth! _thought Thorin, as he sighed "Let me explain, Mira of this, lets sit down." said Thorin. Mira nodded, as they sat down. "When I was 20 years of age, My Grandfather, without consulting with me first, had set me up to be betrothed with Lady Elena Firesmith, daughter of Norgel Firesmith. We I gotten word about this, I wasn't happy about it. At the time, I felt I wasn't ready to be married off. At the time, the laws were strict when it become to marriages, with my Grandfather being King at the time." began Thorin.

"What did you do about it?" asked Mira. "I told Grandfather I didn't want no part in it, or any dealings with the Firesmiths. They are of noble blood, yes, but they had a very dark history of manipulating and thievery, and their hunger for power. Especially Lady Elena. She kept swearing she wanted to become Queen of Erebor, if it's the last thing she would do. If she couldn't get to me, she tried for Frerin. But Frerin refused her too." said Thorin. "What a horrible woman. She has no honor or morals at all." said Mira.

"That's what I told my Grandfather. Mira, you're the only one I love, and there will no other! You are one of kind, and that's what I love about you!" said Thorin, as he pulled Mira into his arms.

"Don't worry, if she is tries anything on you, I will track her down, and be sure she won't intervene with us!" said Thorin. "You promise?" said Mira. "I promise." said Thorin, as he leaned towards her, kissing her passionately on the lips. When they broke away, Thorin stood up. "Come on, lets go back to the Feast before they send out a search party for us!" said Thorin. Mira laughed. "Alright." said Mira, she took Thorin's arm, and they walked back inside.

Meanwhile, Lady Elena stood in the shadows as she watched the Dwarf King and Mira walk back hand in hand, back to the Great Hall. "I'm going to get that woman even if it's the last thing I do! I deserve to be Thorin's queen! Not some two timing widow, who broke every moral rule in the book!" snarled Lady Elena and she turned away. When the feast ended, Balin took on the duty of showing the new coming dwarves to their chambers, including the Firesmiths. "I hope the chambers are nice enough to your liking!" said Balin. "They're nice! Thank you Master Balin!" said Norgel, as they entered their chambers.

"Father, we cannot let those two marry! They will marry in one month, and I will not have some human for a queen!" snapped Lady Elena. "What do you want me to do about it? It's the King's choice!" snarled Norgel.

"KING'S CHOICE?! King's choice?! He had no choice! Our betrothal was sealed and set in stone!" shouted Elena. "Elena, dear, I have something to tell you. There was never a betrothal. King Thror called off the agreement, by choice of his grandson. Thorin didn't want this, and at the time, you didn't want it. Just accept the fact that he is marrying." said Norgel. "You're taking THEIR SIDE!" roared Elena. "Hey! That Woman nearly died to save his! She has done no wrong to us, now leave her be!" barked Norgel.

"No! No I will not! I will find me a group of dwarves, and I will handle this differently!" shouted Lady Elena. "Elena, you get back here!" shouted Norgel, but it was too late, Lady Elena already had left the chambers.


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

The next morning, Lady Elena had it all planned out. She rounded up some dwarves that opposed against Thorin and Mira's union, and she set up a plan. "She's got a son too." said Lady Elena. "What shall we do with her son?" asked one dwarf. "Kill him!" snapped Elena. "I'm sorry, my lady, we cannot do that." said another dwarf. "WHY?" snapped Elena angrily. "Because killing a member of the Royal Guard is a felon, my lady. If they were to find out who killed the boy, we will get executed or imprisoned for it." said another dwarf.

"They will never find out. But first we must get rid of Mira." said Lady Elena. "And how do you propose to do that?" asked a dwarf. "I overheard Mira and Lady Dis are going to the market in Dale this afternoon. I will set her up and frame her for stealing. You, Markun! You will be joining me in the market as my accomplice!" Lady Elena demanded to Markun. The dwarf nodded, as they left. "But my lady! What about the boy?" called out one of the dwarves. "We'll deal with him later!" said Lady Elena, and she and Marcus left the chambers.

What they didn't realize was that Jackson was nearby, and he overheard the conversation. He gasped. _Holy shit! Mom and I are in trouble! I must find Thorin! _Jackson thought, as he sprinted off. He looked everywhere for Thorin, but unfortunately he could not find him. Suddenly, he bumped into Balin. "Jackson, what's wrong? You're in a hurry!" said Balin, startled the way Jackson approached him. "Where's Thorin, Balin? An emergency has came up." said Jackson.

"He's in Dale with Dis and your mother, why? What's going on?" asked Balin. Jackson explained what he overheard earlier. Balin's eyes widened in shock. "We must get to town before they do! We're not going to have this! Come on, laddie! We must hurry!" said Balin quickly, as the two of them sprinted out of the Mountain. Unfortunately, Lady Elena and Marcus made it into town first. "There they are! Marcus you are a known pick pocket! You go to that vendor, and take some of his bags of coin and place them in Mira's gown. I got it from here!" said Lady Elena.

Marcus nodded, and he done what Lady Elena had told him. After he had taken the bags of coins, he quietly placed them inside the pockets of Mira's gown, without startling Mira. Marcus ran back to Lady Elena, as the two watched Mira continue to walk. "Watch this!" said Elena. Marcus nodded.

"Thief! Thief! Somebody stop that woman! She has stolen money from the vendor!" Elena shouted. Suddenly all eyes turned to Mira, and Mira stopped. Suddenly several guards from Dale approached her. "Oh come on! Why would Mira do such a thing! I don't believe it!" said Dis. Thorin scowled angrily. "Is this some kind of joke?!" shouted Thorin. "Its no joke! This woman has taken money from my booth!" snarled the vendor. "What? I didn't take anything! Stealing is wrong, I would never steal!" shouted Mira. "That woman's a liar! She did steal, I witnessed it!" shouted Elena.

"I'm telling you the truth, I didn't take anything!" screamed Mira. Suddenly, Lady Elena rammed into Mira, as two bags of coins dropped from the pockets of her gown. "WHAT?!" screamed Mira. "Mira-no! It can't be!" exclaimed Thorin. "Oh, Mira!" said Dis, sullenly. "This was a set up! Somebody had framed me! I would never take anything, I swear!" screamed Mira. "Mira, I'm sorry, but you have shown the evidence that you have taken the bags. Guards, arrest her." said Thorin, gravely. "THORIN! NO! YOU can't do this! You have to believe me!" Mira screamed.

"How can I believe someone who lies? Take her the dungeons, guards!" snapped Thorin. And the guards dragged Mira away to the dungeons. Elena grinned. "Plan A, complete! Now for Jackson!" said Lady Elena.

After Lady Elena and Marcus walked away, Balin and Jackson caught up with Lady Dis and Thorin just as they were heading back home. "We're not too late, are we?" asked Balin. "Too late for what, Balin? What's going on?" asked Thorin. "Jackson, tell Thorin what you've told me." said Balin. Jackson stepped forward, explaining to Thorin and Lady Dis what he overheard Lady Elena telling to a group of dwarves. "Not only that, after she gets mother locked up-she is going to send one of her assassins to kill me." Jackson concluded.

"OH NO!" wailed Dis. "We've made a terrible mistake, Dis! I feel so damned stupid!" exclaimed Thorin. "What do you mean? Where's mother? Why isn't she with you?" asked Jackson angrily. "She's in the dungeons, Jackson. We thought she stolen some money, and we sent her to the dungeons. She was telling us the truth after all." said Thorin, sadly, feeling guilty of not believing Mira. Thorin remained silent as they quickly head back home. Thorin shortly broke the silence. "She'll never forgive me for this, Balin. I've already lied to her about the whole thing." said Thorin.

"Thorin, you told her the truth yesterday, she's no longer angry with you." said Balin. "Yeah, but this-for not believing that she was set up for taking the gold bags." said Thorin.

"Don't worry, laddie. We're going to get the bottom of this. We will. But first, we must get Mira out of the dungeons, and then we're going to located Lady Elena, her father, and the dwarves working under her wing." said Balin. Thorin nodded. Once they arrived at home, they entered the dungeons, and released Mira. Mira ignored Thorin as they left the dungeons, as they could see Mira was furious. Thorin sighed. "She's giving me the silent treatment." sighed Thorin. "Well gee, I wonder why! You knew my mother told the truth, you should have listened to her instead of that brown haired bimbo who calls herself a dwarf!" Jackson snapped angrily.

"Jackson, Thorin is feeling bad enough already, don't make him feel any worse, lad!" said Balin. Jackson fell silent. Balin turned to Thorin. "I will send Dwalin to track down the Firesmiths, and the dwarves. You and Mira need to make amends, please!" said Balin. Thorin nodded. "I think I better go and train some more!" said Jackson. "Good idea." said Thorin, and Jackson left. "Go to the training area and join Fili and Kili!" Thorin called out. "That's where I'm heading!" Jackson called back.

Thorin and Mira quietly walked to the Tower, where Thorin goes to seek solitude and peace, and they entered, and sat down.

"Mira, I'm so, so sorry. If I known this sooner about Elena's plan, I would've stopped her right then and there." said Thorin. "I didn't know this either, Thorin-in a way I shouldn't be angry with you, I should take my anger out her." said Mira. "And that you shall!" said Thorin, smiling as he took Mira's hands. "What do you mean?" asked Mira, looking at Thorin. "We're going to give her a taste of her own medicine." said Thorin. "Thorin, now that isn't proper, and immature! She deserves a more severe punishment for threatening to kill my son!" said Mira.

"You are right, Mira." said Thorin. And the two sat in silence. "So, you forgive me, then?" said Thorin. "Yes, I forgive you." said Mira, as she leaned back in Thorin's arms. "P U! You smell like horse crap! You didn't step in horse dung did you?" said Thorin, quickly moving away from Mira. Mira laughed. "Unfortunately yes, when the guards dragged me to the dungeons, I stepped in some horse manure along the way. I know, I need a bath." said Mira.

"How about if we both get a bath?" purred Thorin, grinning. "I like that very much!" said Mira, smiling back at the dwarf king, as Thorin stood up and began preparing for the bath.

Meanwhile, Fili and Kili were in the training area with Jackson, and Balin entered the training area. "One of you three need to track down Thorin. Dwalin had rounded up the Firesmiths, and are imprisoned as we speak." said Balin. "I'll go and get Uncle. Kili and Jackson are busy at the moment." said Fili. Balin nodded, and walked away. Fili informed Jackson and Kili where he was headed, and allowed the two to continue their training, and left the arena.

By the time Fili reached the King's chambers, he noticed that the door was standing wide open, and Fili entered. He noticed Thorin and Mira weren't seen in the main living room of the chamber. But however he saw the bedroom door standing wide open, and he entered, and he noticed they weren't in the bedroom either, until Fili could hear splashing from the washroom. Expecting that it was only Thorin in the washroom, Fili entered the washroom, and gasped when he saw Thorin and Mira both in the tub. "FILI!" cried out Mira, as she slipped in the bubbles, her face turning red. Fili quickly turned away.

"I'm so sorry, I should have knocked!" said Fili quickly. "Damn straight you should have knocked! What is it?" snapped Thorin. "Balin sent me to find you, letting you know Dwalin has imprisoned the Firesmiths and the accomplices." said Fili. "Is that it?" said Thorin.

"Yes, that's it." said Fili. "Then get out of here and let us finish our bath!" demanded Thorin. "Yes, Uncle!" said Fili, as he quickly sprinted out of the room. Fili felt embarrassed when he saw his Uncle and Mira naked in the tub. Fili wasn't going to mention any of this to Kili and Jackson, or else he would never hear the end of it between those two.

**One month later…**

The wedding and coronation was set in three weeks, as the Kingdom had been busy with the plans for the big event. "I hope Amy and Bilbo arrives soon. The last time I heard from Amy was last month, they said the Eagles will fly them to at least Mirkwood, and have an elven escort bring them here." said Mira. That same day, Dis and Mira finished the final touches of the wedding gown, but still needed some material to work on the final touching of the gown. Suddenly, Mira felt nauseated as she was working on some sewing "What is Mira? Are you alright?" asked Dis.

"I'm not feeling so well. I have a good appetite and all." said Mira, and she quickly jumped from her chair, heading into the washroom, and threw up. "Oh dear." said Dis. When Mira came out, she sighed. "Maybe it was something I had for lunch." said Mira.

Three days later, Amy and Bilbo arrived, and Mira ran to her Amy. She took notice Amy's belly was standing out. "Amy-you're-!" stammered Mira. "Greetings, Grandma!" grinned Amy. "You never mentioned in one of your letters you are pregnant! When-?!" stammered Mira in shock. "Just last week. She's seventeen weeks!" said Bilbo, smiling. "I'm going to be a grandmother!" beamed Mira, and she hugged Amy. "Where's Jackson?" asked Amy. "He's working in the forge right now, you'll see him later! Oh you two, I'm so happy!" said Mira, as she hugged both of them.

Mira spent most of the afternoon with Amy and Dis, as they been busy catching up on news of the Shire, and of Amy and Bilbo. "Bilbo and I married just this past year. We had a small private wedding presided by the Thain. Not many people shown up, just Bilbo's closest friends and relatives, and Gandalf. Bilbo, unfortunately, is not very popular right now." said Amy. "Why not?" asked Dis. "People are labeling him strange and odd for befriended dwarves and marrying a human." said Amy.

"Doesn't that bother the two of you?" asked Dis. "Not really, we just ignore it. However, we have a hard time ignoring Lobelia Sackville Baggins, who's constantly pestering us." said Amy. Suddenly, Mira felt ill again, and she went into the washroom. "What is up with mother?" asked Amy.

"She's been feeling that way, all day. I'm a bit worried about her." Dis replied. "Maybe I can talk to her, when she comes back." said Amy. Shortly, Mira returned. "Mother, you didn't skip your monthly did you? Didn't you have your monthly?" asked Amy. Mira remained silent, as she realized she didn't it have it all. "Uh oh." said Mira. Amy grinned. "Mother, if I am not mistaken, it appears Jackson and I may have another brother or sister!" exclaimed Amy.

At hearing this, Mira collapsed to the floor, and she fainted. "Mom? Are you okay? Mom?" Amy called out. "Mira!" said Dis. Dis quickly went for a wet cloth, placing it on Mira's forehead.


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Mira? Mira?" called out Dis, as they watched Mira slowly wake up. "What happened?" grumbled Mira. "You fainted, mom!" Amy chuckled. "Now why would I faint for? I'm not the one who usually faints." said Mira. "Well because we told you that you may be pregnant." said Amy. "Actually Oin has confirmed the pregnancy since he has came in here and examined you." said Dis, smiling. "But I'm almost forty years old, isn't that high risk?" stammered Mira. "Mira, don't let age come between it. There are many women who had babies in the forties." said Amy.

Mira smiled. "Looks like you're going to have a brother or sister, Amy!" said Mira. "I'm so excited! I can't wait to tell Jackson, Fili and Kili, Thorin-!" chirped Amy. "You let me tell Thorin. I don't know how he's going to react to it." said Mira. "He'll be very delighted! And I'm becoming an Aunt!" beamed Dis, as she hugged Mira. Mira then remembered the wedding being weeks away. And now she began to worry again. "Oh shit." grumbled Mira. "What's wrong?" asked Amy. "This pregnancy I doubt is going to be a joyous one." said Mira sadly. "Why are you saying that?" asked Dis.

"I'm pregnant out of wedlock, and to some people it can be offending. Dis, you of all people should know of this. Dwarves are very strong when it comes to their morals, and a lot of people are going to cause a fuss about it." said Mira. "They will not know yet. The only ones who would know is the immediate family." said Dis. "No offense Lady Dis, but they will find out anyway when starts showing." said Amy. "Oh." said Dis, gloomily. "And that, I know how Thorin is going to react too. The same way." said Mira.

"Don't worry about a thing, just stay calm and tell him, I'm sure he'll be delighted on the news." said Dis. And so Mira came up with a plan of telling Thorin privately on the news. And of course it didn't take Amy long to run about the Kingdom and telling the Company of the news, including Fili and Kili, Bilbo. And they felt very happy about it. Amy also expressed her mother's concern on the moral matter too. It was Balin who spoke up. "I can understand your mother's worry. What she had spoke is true, and yes, many of the dwarves will raise their eyebrows at this, because having a child out of wedlock is considered taboo." said Balin.

"What are we going to do then? I don't want to see my mother hurt." said Amy.

"We'll do the best we can to prevent that, I promise you lass. And I'm sure Thorin will too. Does Thorin know?" asked Balin. "Not yet. She's going to tell him tonight. Later that evening, Mira set up a small dinner in the King's chambers especially for her and Thorin. A few minutes later, Thorin entered the chambers, and smiled. "Well! This is really nice! What's the occasion, love?" asked Thorin, as he sat down across from Mira.

"I have some wonderful news I discovered today, and also found out why I've been throwing up for the past two days." said Mira. "Oh?" said Thorin. "Thorin, we're having a baby! I'm pregnant!" Mira blurted out. When Thorin heard this, his mouth dropped open. "Pick up your chin off the floor, Thorin! Say something!" joked Mira, and she quickly stopped laughing, when Thorin's expression changed after that, which turned into anger. "Damn it, Mira! How could this happen?! WHY?" snapped Thorin, sharply.

"Thorin, you should know bloody well how it happened! What's gotten into you? I thought you would be happy to hear this?!" snapped Mira. "You don't understand, Mira! You have no idea the trouble we're getting ourselves into here?! You're pregnant, and we're not married yet! At least not until a couple weeks!" said Thorin, sharply.

"Yes, Thorin, I'm very well aware of that! I'm worried about that as well! What do you expect me to do? I want to keep the child, damn it!" shouted Mira. "Well, if you choose to keep our love child, then you cannot stay here." growled Thorin. "Thorin, you don't mean that!" shouted Mira, her eyes filled with tears. "I meant every word of it." said Thorin, and he stormed out of the room. "THORIN!" cried out Mira, but the door slammed, and Thorin already left the chambers.

Thorin was seen storming down the corridors in anger, and he ran right into his sister. "Thorin, are you alright?" asked Dis. "I refuse to marry that WHORE!" barked Thorin. "Thorin, that isn't very nice! What's gotten into you?!" shouted Dis. "Mira is pregnant, haven't you heard?" said Thorin sharply. "Yes, I know that Thorin and I'm happy for the both of you. You should be happy as well!" said Dis, coldly. She felt very disgusted with how her brother is reacting to this, and now she began to worry about Mira.

"I told her she cannot stay here, Mira. She is pregnant out of wedlock! She broken the rules of our morals, Dis." hissed Thorin. "And you helped, that doesn't make you even better! Look, this is supposed to be a happy occasion Thorin, and she's happy-and you're making things worse, by turning it into a negative." said Dis, and she walked away.

But still Thorin wasn't going to have any of it. _I need a drink and some fresh air! _Thorin thought as he decided to leave the Mountain, and headed to Dale to go to pub there. Thorin smiled as he noticed some dwarves also there, including some dwarf women, who sat amongst the dwarves, drinking and chatting merrily. And Thorin went to join them. Meanwhile, Dis went and checked on Mira, and she noticed Mira is still upset, and she began packing her belongings.

"Mira, there is no reason for you to leave. Put your things down please." said Dis, gently. "Your brother just told me I cannot stay here." said Mira coldly. "Don't mind him, we'll deal with him later! You must stay calm so it won't distress the child inside you. We're going to get this worked out, even it would take me to punch my brother in the nose, if I have to." said Dis. A small chuckle came from Mira's lips. _I should have done that to him myself, he deserved a shiner in the eye! _Mira thought.

After talking Mira into staying, Dis had left the chambers leaving Mira to rest. Unfortunately, Mira felt restless. And so Mira decided some fresh air would do her some good, and she decided to go for a walk. Mira reached her cloak, and she left the chambers. As she was about to leave the Mountain, Balin caught up with her.

"Where are you off to, Mira?" asked Balin. "I'm going for a walk into Dale. I need some fresh air." said Mira sadly. "Mira, you know you cannot leave without an escort." Balin reminded Mira. "Can you come with me, Balin?" asked Mira. "Well, I can't, but I'll have Dwalin take you." said Balin, smiling. "Okay!" said Mira. Balin went to get Dwalin, and Dwalin met up with Mira outside the Mountain. "I'm sorry about what Thorin had said to you, he was out of line." said Dwalin, as they left the Mountain.

"He should know it takes two to make a baby, this is just as his fault, as well as mine." grumbled Mira. "Try telling him that." said Dwalin, rolling his eyes. "I know, telling him that-its like in one ear, out the other!" said Mira. Dwalin chuckled. Shortly, they entered Dale, and they could hear laughter, music, and talking coming from a nearby Pub. "Maybe a drink will do us both some good." said Dwalin. "Dwalin, I can't drink! I'm pregnant, remember?" said Mira. "I'll have a drink, and you can have milk!" said Dwalin. "Okay, we'll do that." said Mira.

And so the two entered the pub, as they sat down. Mira allowed Dwalin ordered the drinks. Mira didn't realize that Thorin was there as well, and also very drunk, and involved in the merriment among several dwarves and dwarf women.

Suddenly, Mira could hear the same group of dwarves chant and cheer: "Kiss, Kiss, Kiss, Kiss!" in unison. Mira shook her head and thought nothing of it, knowing the group is having a good time, something she wished she could do, but she couldn't. Suddenly as Dwalin approached the table, he nearly dropped the drinks when he saw Thorin and a dwarf woman in a lip lock, kissing passionately, with the dwarf woman straddled on his lap. "Uh, Mira-we should be heading back. Its getting late." said Dwalin. "But we just got here!" Mira protested.

"Mira, we need to go now." said Dwalin quickly. "But I haven't got to drink the milk yet!" Mira argued, refusing to leave her table. "Mira, its for your own good that we should leave." said Dwalin. Dwalin didn't want to tell her what he had just witnessed, because he knew it would break her heart, if she seen what he had witnessed, and he didn't want her to see it either. Suddenly, she could feel Dwalin grabbing her arm. "Dwalin, what are you doing? I'm not ready to go yet!" snapped Mira. "Mira, we got to leave. And whatever you do, do not look behind you." said Dwalin.

As they were about to leave the pub, Mira turned her head, and looked anyway, and she shrieked in anger, shoving Dwalin out of her way. She took her mug of milk, throwing it at both Thorin and the dwarf woman.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" shouted the woman. "Get your hands off of my future husband, you tramp!" screamed Mira, as she leapt on the woman. It took both Thorin and Dwalin to pull her back, as she screamed like a mad woman, attacking the woman. "Mira, go outside and calm down! I got this." said Dwalin. "NO!" Mira screamed, and then she spun around and struck Thorin, punching him in the face. "How could you? I thought you loved me? Why didn't I even agree to live with you anyway?!" Mira screamed, and she sprinted out of the Pub. "Thorin, we need to talk now!" said Dwalin darkly.

"There is nothing to discuss." growled Thorin. "Horse shit! We're going to talk about this! NOW!" bellowed Dwalin, as he grabbed his friend and dragged him out of the pub. "Get your hands off of me, Dwalin! That's an order!" barked Thorin. "NO!" Dwalin shouted back, as they arrived outside. Suddenly Dwalin shoved Thorin into a tub of water. "Hey! That was uncalled for!" yelled Thorin. Dwalin kept shoving Thorin's head into the water. "I'm not going to stop until you sober up and then we'll talk." said Dwalin, darkly.

After that, Dwalin finally helped Thorin out of the tub, and they both sat down.

"This has got to stop, Thorin. You and Mira need to make amends before it gets even worse. Mira had threatened to leave earlier, luckily your sister had stopped her. So get yer head out of yer ass, and accept the fact she's pregnant, and she's happy, all of us are. And if you're concerned about reputation, that is something you're wasting too much time on. This is an happy occasion, and you need to think positively of this, Thorin." said Dwalin.

Thorin remained silent. "Do you love her, Thorin?" Dwalin spoke up, looking at his friend. The dwarf king looked at his friend sharply. "Why do you ask that, of course I love her!" snapped Thorin. "I'm having a hard time believing that. Especially the way you've been acting towards her, and tonight in the pub!" growled Dwalin, and he looked away. Thorin, now sobering up, realized what he had done. And he realized he made a mistake of his actions towards Mira. _What am I doing? I'm becoming a father! I shouldn't be acting like this! You're a fool a bloody fool, Thorin! _Thorin thought to himself.

"Come on, laddie. Lets go home. Its time that two of you make amends. Especially with your wedding and coronation is in two weeks from now!" said Dwalin.

Mira bolted into the Kingdom as she sprinted down the corridor, tears falling down her face. She entered the Chambers, and she had a melt down. She began trashing the Chambers out of anger and rage, cursing Thorin, and using every foul language coming forth from her raging lips. And this caught attention of Balin and Dis, and they sprinted towards the chambers, and gasped as they witnessed this. "MIRA! Calm down! NOW!" Dis called out to her. Balin ran to her, and he sat Mira down. "Bring her some water!" said Balin. Dis nodded.

Mira wept hysterically. "First, calm down and tell me what is going on!" said Dis, gently. After calming down a little bit, Mira explained what her and Dwalin witnessed in the Pub in Dale, and of Thorin's behavior. When Dis heard this, she came very angry. "I can't to get my hands on him! He's really drawn the line this time!" snapped Dis. "A king should not behave this way. He was raised better than this." said Balin with a sigh. Balin turned to Mira. "Don't worry, lassie. He's going to get an earful from us, you just rest. And hopefully we'll get him to apologize to you." said Balin.

"There is nothing you can say or do. I will not forgive him for this. There will be no wedding. Its called off." said Mira, coldly.


	21. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

_**Thorin's POV:**_

We entered the mountain, and I prepared myself for the worst as I entered. I've done some really terrible beyond measure to Mira, and for sure she will never forgive me. Not only I reacted wrongly to her, after she told me of her pregnancy, and then I went out and over consume myself with alcohol, and kissing dwarf women. Balin and Dis approached Dwalin and myself, and the two of them didn't look happy, and my father as well, following behind them. Dis approached me, and she struck me hard in the right cheek.

"Of all things despicable Thorin, this is the worst! How could you? How could you do this to Mira?! I don't understand! I expected more a happier reaction from you, _nadidith! _No, instead all you cared about our reputation! The more in life than to worry about a reputation, Thorin!" barked Dis. "And I've raised you better than this." growled Thrain, glaring at me. "I know, I know. I feel terrible for what I've done, and I should have never done it from the beginning. I've made a mess of things, big time." I said.

"Well there is still time to make things right, laddie. She is still here! But its going to take a long of convincing her to marry you-oops!" said Balin quickly. "What do you mean?!" I snapped at my friend. "Balin! You weren't supposed to say that! Oh, its too late now!" wailed Dis. "Will someone tell me what's going on?" I demanded impatiently. "Mira told us she wants to call off the wedding." said Balin, softly. "No! She can't-she can't just do that!" I gasped.

I realized Balin is right. Its going to take a lot of convincing to win Mira back. I have to plan something-plan something big to win her back, and ask for her forgiveness. I turned to Dis. "Dis, tomorrow morning, go into town and order Mira the finest gown in Erebor. Balin, go to the florist and order three dozen red roses." said Thorin. Balin nodded. "How did you know she liked roses?" asked Thrain. "Bilbo told me." I said, smiling.

Balin nodded. "Tonight, I will give her space, because while she rests, I will compose a sonnet she will never forget. I remember Mira mentioned to me she loved 'Shakespeare' and she even read some of his works to me. And I thought to myself I'm not only going to write her a sonnet, but a love song as well." I said. "Oh she'll like that!" said Balin. Thrain smiled. "I wrote one about your mother once or twice." said Thrain.

_**No one's POV:**_

The next morning, Mira had remained confined in the bedroom, as she felt even more depressed. Bilbo and Amy, alongside with Fili and Kili tried everything to get her to leave the room, but couldn't to no avail. "But Uncle told us to keep her busy while he sets up his plan for her! What shall we do?" asked Kili. "I know one way to get her goat!" said Amy grinning. "And that is?" said Bilbo. "Watch this!" said Amy, smiling at them. And they nodded, and Amy turned to the bedroom. "Mother! There are four naked strippers out in the main parlor!" Amy called out.

"Ha ha, like that's going to work, Amy." said Kili, rolling his eyes. "It could've been worse, I could've said you and Kili were out here naked!" said Amy, playfully. "YOU WOULDN'T!" exclaimed Kili. Bilbo laughed as he noticed both dwarves faces turning red. "Amy, I'm in no mood for your jokes right now!" Mira called out to them. "Please Mom? The fresh air will do you some good! We're going fishing! And love to fish!" said Amy.

"Alright, alright! Just let me get dressed and I will go!" said Mira, finally giving in on her daughter's request. "We pulled it off! She has no idea that Thorin is going to be at the lake!" Amy whispered, as Fili, Bilbo and Kili chuckled.

"And I highly suggest you wear something appropriate, mother! Something nice and casual at the same time!" Amy called out. "How can anyone want to dress nice on a fishing trip?" grumbled Mira, as she was getting dressed. Mira found herself putting on a light blue day dress with brown butterfly prints. Mira came out. "Alright, I'm ready! Lets go!" said Mira. And so Fili, Kili, Amy and Bilbo led Mira out of the Mountain, taking her to the Lake as they planned.

What Mira didn't know was that Thorin had planned on being there as well. By the time they reached the lake, Mira noticed Thorin sitting on a stool, waiting. "Well, this is our cue to leave. Come on, and lets give our Uncle and Mira some privacy!" said Fili, grinning. "Hey! You all set this up!" exclaimed Mira. "Mira, you left us no choice but to force you make amends with Thorin, and this was the only way to do it! Ta at, for now!" chirped Amy, as they walked away leaving Mira alone.

"Hey! Come back here! Don't leave me alone here with him!" Mira shouted, but they already had left. "Mira, relax. If you want our baby to be healthy, relax!" said Thorin. Mira turned to Thorin, glaring at him. "And were you part of this too?" asked Mira, bluntly. "Yes, in fact, I set the whole thing up myself-with the help with the family, of course. Come, sit with me." said Thorin.

Hesitantly, Mira sat beside Thorin on the small stool. Thorin turned to Mira. "I honestly don't know where to begin, actually." said Thorin softly, looking down at his feet, as he took Mira's hands. "Mira, I've wronged you, and I wouldn't blame you for being angry with me-what I've done was quite uncalled for. This is happy occasion, and I made a mess of things." said Thorin. "Why did you do it? I could understand why at first, Thorin, because your culture-I understand that. But addressing me vulgar names-then turn around and getting drunk, frolicking with other.." began Mira. "I know that was another thing I regret doing." said Thorin.

Thorin looked at Mira and squeezed her hands. "I've been stayed up all night last night and composed a poem and song for you. If you wish to hear them of course." said Thorin. "I-don't know Thorin." said Mira. "Mira, its time to get passed this. There is wedding in two weeks, and I don't wish to call it off-I don't want to lose you, Mira. Not over this. I want to be part of the family I helped bring to you Mira. And I very much excited to see our child." said Thorin. "You really mean it?" said Mira. "I mean every word of it." said Thorin.

As Thorin continued holding Mira's hands, he placed them close to his chest, as he began his poem to her.

The poem he had written was quite moving to Mira, it moved her to tears. Thorin himself shown tears, as he recites the poem, is deep voice with a wavering lilt, as he spoke, as he gently brushed his thumb on Mira's cheek. When Thorin finished his poem, Thorin went to his harp, placing it on his lap, as he began gently to pluck and strum on the silver strings, and he began to sing, his voice loud and strong, filled with emotion, as he sang and played.

Mira felt overwhelmed by this, and she kept herself from leaping on him. Shortly with a final sweep on the harp strings, Thorin finished his song. "Forgive me, love-forgive me!" Thorin whispered nestling his chin in her hands. "I forgive you, Thorin." Mira whispered back. Thorin smiled as he pulled her quickly into his arms, holding her close to his chest. Shortly, he leaned over embracing her in full, passionate kiss. When their kiss broke, Mira nestled her head upon Thorin's broad chest.

"So is the wedding still on?" asked Thorin. "Yes." said Mira.

"Good." said Thorin, as he kissed Mira on her cheek, and placing his hand on her belly.

_**Two weeks later..**_

The day came for the wedding, pretty much the entire morning everyone had been busy preparing for the event. Mira had been locked up in Thorin's mother's chambers where she had been sleeping for now, getting ready for the wedding, with the help of Lady Dis, Amy, and Tauriel. At first Mira felt nervous, this was her second marriage, and she looked at her amulet. "He will take good care of me for sure this time Aaron!" Mira said softly to her amulet, and it glowed a little bit in response.

Mira stood and looked in the mirror, as she looked upon herself in her wedding gown, made of the finest off white silk, embedded with diamonds on the skirt. What Mira didn't know that Thorin had cut a few shards from the Arkenstone, placing them on the skirt of the gown. Mira wore her hair down, and she adorned a flowered crown on her head. "You look beautiful, Mom! Like a true Queen!" beamed Amy. "Well, this is it." said Mira.

The Throne Room now heavily crowded with all the guests arriving to observe the wedding. All the dwarves attended of course, as well as the elves and men whom also attended. At the right hand side of the Throne, stood Dain, and next to him is Gandalf and a Dwarven Priest. On the left hand side stood Fili, Kili, Balin and Dwalin.

And all of them dressed in formal attire. Bilbo sat in the front. Standing directly in front of the Throne is Thorin, dressed in his dark blue fur lined robe, and golden armor. Thorin nodded to the dwarven orchestra as they began to play music. As the music started, the large double doors of the Throne Room opened, as the bride made her presence, walking graciously towards the Throne, followed by her bridal party: Lady Dis, Amy, Captain Tauriel, Sigrid and Tilda.

Thorin smiled brightly as he watched Mira approach. _Don't you dare cry, you done enough of that already! _thought Mira. _I heard that! _thought Thorin, grinning at Mira. Mira's eyes widened in surprise. _He just read my thoughts! _Mira pondered. As Mira stood directly in front of the Throne, Gandalf began to speak. "Who gives away this bride?" asked Gandalf. Bilbo stood up. "I do." said the hobbit, and he kissed Mira on the cheek. "Since your father isn't here, I can take his place!" whispered Bilbo. "Thank you, Bilbo!" said Mira. Bilbo nodded, and stood back, allowing Thorin to stand beside Mira.

And the ceremony begin first with some chanting from the Dwarves in Khuzudul, blended in with drumming coming from the musicians.

When that ended, Thorin began to sing his vows to Mira. Amy grinned. _I hope mother controls her hormones, he's singing! _thought Amy. Mira just smiled at Thorin, wiping a tear from her eye. When Thorin finished his vows, Mira spoke hers that she had written herself. After the vows were said, Gandalf announced the marriage of Thorin and Mira, then came to the second half of the ceremony: The Coronation. Dain stepped forward, carrying two crowns. One was Thror's Raven crown, and the other was a specially made golden tiara for Mira. A dwarf standing beside Dain, held a red robe with silver fur.

"Here come the days of King Under the Mountain, and his Queen Mira Elizabeth, daughter of Harold!" announced Gandalf to the crowd. Dain stepped forward, handing the Raven Crown to Gandalf, as he placed the crown on Thorin's head. Mira smiled. Then Dain stepped forward, handing the golden tiara to Gandalf placing the tiara on Mira's head. And the dwarf nearby wrapped the red robe around Mira. "Hail King Thorin, Queen Mira of Erebor!" called out Bard, and everyone chanted together in unison, repeating Bard's words.

Suddenly, to Mira's surprise, Dwalin began to sing, shortly followed by Fili, Kili, and Lady Dis, soon joined in by all the dwarves gathered in the Throne Room. Shortly, Thorin turned to Mira as he joined in as well.

It was a brief song, an when the song ended, everyone bowed to Thorin and Mira. "You done well so far from-wait, I spoke to soon. Handkerchief?" asked Thorin, smiling, taking out a handkerchief from his pocket. "Thank you!" said Mira, wiping a tear from her eyes. "Now lets Eat!" cheered Dain. Mira laughed. "And drink!" teased Mira. "Yeah, that too!" said Dain, grinning at Mira, as they processed into the Great Hall for the Feast and Celebration.

"I'm going to dance until my feet burns." said Amy. Bilbo laughed. "I don't think I want my feet to burn, love!" said the hobbit grinning at Amy. During the feast, several members of Thorin's original company made speeches and toasts (as suggested by Jackson and Amy). Even Jackson made his speech, as well as Amy. The last one to speak was Bilbo, which was the most moving one, he had ever made (beside the little one outside the goblin caves as he added during the speech).

Once supper ended, the fun began with music and dancing, led first of course by the King and Queen (also suggested by Amy).


	22. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Thorin and Mira left as the night progressed, retiring to their chambers so they could spend some time alone. And they talked about the highlights of the night. "I liked how Jackson introduced us all to music from your world." said Thorin. "I don't know how he managed to find his electric guitar, but he did. He did say he wanted to start band." said Mira with a chuckle. "Someday he will, and most likely Fili, Kili and Bofur will be joining that band!" laughed Thorin. "You don't want to join? Its fun, Thorin." said Mira.

"Nah, I'll leave that to the young ones." said Thorin, pulling Mira close to his chest. "I know this is too early to discuss, but have you thought over baby names?" asked Thorin. "Its never to early to discuss baby names, Thorin. And I was thinking if the child is a boy, we'll name him Thror II." said Mira. Thorin grinned. "I like that. Now what if the baby is a girl?" said Thorin. "She'll be named Aurora." said Mira. "Aurora? That name sounds to elvish to me." said Thorin, raising his eye brow. "Aurora is not an elvish name, Thorin. Yes, it may sound like it, but its not." said Mira. "Okay, Aurora it is it." said Thorin, smiling at his wife.

"And they'll call her 'Rory' for short." said Mira. "Rory, that almost rhymes with Nori, Dori and Ori, but spelled with a Y! The brothers 'Ri would definitely like that." said Thorin. Mira laughed.

**Eight months later…**

The past several months had been a whirlwind for Mira as her pregnancy progressed, and everyone that surrounded her had been hovering over her like mother hens, making sure she wouldn't over do it on her activities. And there was a few times that Mira taking on her duties as Queen, especially she wanted to open up the festivals that are going on Dale, but no one would let her, because she would be doing a lot of standing.  
It was Lady Dis who suggested maybe they could bring her a chair to sit. With the Midsummer Festival coming up, Mira wanted to go an open up the festival.

Mira had so many ideas in her mind, and she wanted to share them, and set them to action. She wanted to set up some charity events to help those in need, and she explained to everyone that in her world, it was like that, where there are fundraising events to help people in need, or sick, and help them afford anything health related. Dis felt quite impressed with the idea as well. Mira also suggested forming a 'Ladies Auxiliary', because Mira took part in one back where she came from.

Mira explained what they do, and Dis agreed on forming one. "On the first agenda, we're going to hold a bake sale for opening up an orphanage in Lake town." began Mira. Thorin stood nearby as he heard all the plans, and he shook his head and smiled. "Mira, I love you dearly but don't over exert yourself." said Thorin. "I'm not over exerting myself! Its better to be doing something, than being bored!" shot back, Mira sharply.

Thorin rolled his eyes and sighed. "I am doing what's best for you, Mira. You know that." said Thorin. "What's best for me, what's best for me! That's all everyone says anymore! Thorin, I'll be fine. I'll rest!" said Mira. _And to think we dwarves are stubborn, she just makes me look normal! _thought Thorin. Three days later, the day of the festival arrived, and Mira and the Royal Family attended, as Mira kept her word on opening the event, making a speech, and Thorin joining with her, as he spoke. After they speak, Bard took his turn, as he opened up the event.

"Thorin, isn't that Fili and Sigrid dancing?" chuckled Mira. Thorin noticed people dancing among the crowd, and they could see Fili and Sigrid amongst them. "Yes. The two of them had been courting for a while now." Thorin replied. "I hope they got Bard's blessing." said Mira.

Later, Mira and Thorin strolled the market, when Mira shortly stopped. "Uh oh!" said Mira. "What is it, Mira?" asked Thorin. "It cannot be! I'm only eight and half months! Its too soon to be in-labor!" panted Mira. Thorin's eyes widened. "We must get you back home quick." said Thorin, sternly. "Thorin, what are you doing?" asked Mira. "I'm carrying you, because you're not walking back." said Thorin. "For Durin's sake, Thorin! Put me down! I'll be fine!" snapped Mira.

"Have you gone mad, woman? You're showing signs of labor! You are definitely not walking!" Thorin snapped back. "Fine, carry me then, O Mighty King!" sighed Mira. Thorin chuckled. And Thorin carried Mira back home. Once they entered the mountain, Balin met up with them. "Mira's in labor! Send for Oin quickly, and meet us in the healing chambers!" Thorin instructed Balin. Thorin and Mira entered the chambers, as Thorin laid Mira gently on the bed. Jackson quickly came.  
"I heard that Mother is in labor!" said Jackson.

"Wow! Word travels fast!" said Mira. "I saw Thorin carrying you mother, so I followed, and I knew right then and there its happening. But why so soon? You carried me and Amy both full term!" said Jackson. "I don't know Jackson-but this isn't good!" said Mira, tears falling down her face.

Oin quickly came as he could an examined Mira. "Is the child healthy?" asked Mira. "Yes, yes, the children are healthy." Oin replied. "_Children?!" _exclaimed Mira, Thorin and Jackson together. "Yes, you're having twins, Mira! And the interesting fact is, its very rare among dwarves of any born half bred, to have twins!" said Oin. "So, the babies are half human/half dwarf right?" asked Jackson. Oin nodded. "I can't believe it! How insane is that? I'm having another set of twins! This is exciting!" cheered Mira. "Calm yourself mother, before.." broke in Jackson. "Yee OW!" exclaimed Mira

"Now lets begin counting the contractions, dear, and stay focused!" coached Oin. Mira nodded. As hours and hours went by, the contractions drew closer and closer-finally time came for Mira to push. "You can do this, mother! You've been through this before with Amy and I!" whispered Jackson. Mira pushed with all her might, and pushed. Thorin squeezed his wife's hand, Mira continued, until she heard two small cries. Suddenly,

Mira could see Oin and Dis holding to infants, a boy and a girl. Oin smiled. "You have a son and daughter, Mira and Thorin." said Oin. "They're beautiful!" said Mira softly, as she held both infants, and Thorin smiling at them.

Mira looked up at Thorin.

"The son will be named Thror II, and the daughter will be named Autumn Dawn!" said Mira. Thorin grinned. "Beautiful!" said Dis. "Thror has dark locks just like his daddy!" Mira crooned to the boy. "And a loud wail too!" joked Oin. "Ha, ha, very funny Master Oin!" said Thorin, rolling his eyes. Later, everyone took turns visiting the newborns. Fili and Kili felt excited about having cousin. The last one to come was Dain, who arrived for a visit. And already little Thror tugged at Dain's beard. Dain laughed.

"He's already tugging beards already! He's definitely a dwarf!" laughed Dain. And everyone laughed afterwards. It was past midnight, and Thorin had just put the babies to sleep, and he climbed into bed with his wife, pulling her close. "The song you sang to them is beautiful, Thorin. Was that an old dwarven lullaby, or did you make it up?" asked Mira, resting her head upon Thorin's chest. "I made it up. In fact, just tonight." said Thorin. Thorin turned and gazed into Mira's eyes. "You have made me one happy dwarf, Mira. I can ask no more than this! You by my side as wife and Queen, and you gave me a family!" said Thorin.

"And it's a blessing, and you are my blessing! All of you!" Mira whispered to Thorin. "Thank Mahal!" said Thorin, as he gently pressed his lips onto Mira's, as they kissed passionately. **END**


End file.
